The Unwelcome Guest
by Let's Imagine
Summary: "Words meant a lot to you. You lied to me. Your eyes lied to me." Abhijeet spoke, "I lied to myself." *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : After long time, we are here again... !

* * *

Tarika rested her back against the bathroom door with a thud and slide down on floor. She wiped the sweat drop from her temple away and tried to calm herself down. She looked down at her hand.

Two red lines.

She perfectly knew the meaning but she didn't want to believe. She just couldn't.

_Positive_. Her mind screamed. But she denied to believe.

She took a deep breath.

'It can be false positive.' She told herself, 'And. and... it can be due to other causes too. Yeah. it can be.'

'But I missed my period!'

'Only by three days though.'

No, no no. This was not helping. She knew she's just cooking up things. She was suspicious already and that's why she did the test only after three days of her miss period.

She heard her phone ringing in her bedroom. It was ringing from quite a long time now.

She stood up and washed her face. MAKING herself strong she came out of the bathroom.

Her heart skipped a beat seeing the caller id.

Abhijeet.

How would she face him! And what telling him.. breaking the news to him.

It started ringing again. Tarika picked up the call.

"Hello!" Came an anxious voice.

"Haan bolo."

"Tarika Kab se phone kar raha hu mai tumhe! kaha thi!" He asked suppressing his anger and tension too.

"Mai washroom mei thi.."

"Oh acha.. etna late ho gaya tum ai nahi abtaq! Tabiyat thik hai na tumhari?"

"Mai.. mai thik hu.."

"I am not liking the tone of your voice. Sab thik hai na Tarika.. batao... You are scaring me."

"Abhijeet.. mai thik hu baba.." Tarika tried to talk back in a normal way, "Or mujhe ek hour or late hoga... tum tension mat lo. I am fine. will meet you in lab haan?"

"Hmm.. okay..." he said unwantedly.

Tarika hear someone calling him over the phone.

"Mai rakhta hu.. naya case ayaya hai."

"Okay.. bye."

Tarika cut the call.

She sighed. she had to do the confirmatory test too. She got ready and left.

Tarika entered into the bureau. Her heart beating fast. The report would come by evening. She couldn't help nervous! She saw Abhijeet entering into interrogation room so she waited in his cabin. No she wouldn't tell him anything yet.. not before the report arrive

She sat on the sofa for a while but then got up, restless.

She began walking back and forth in his cabin, worried about the report. It was like she almost knew what it would be. Her intuition was almost never wrong.

"Arrey Tarika tum yaha?"

His voice made her stop the walk abruptly.

"Kya hua?" He softened his tone further.

Tarika shook her head.

"N...Nahi... Kuch Nahi."

Abhijeet closed the curtains of his cabin and walked close to her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Kuch toh baat hai."

"Mein Bina Kisi baat ke Nahi aa Sakti kya Yaha?" Tarika turned her face away from him in fake anger.

Abhijeet took a moment to study her. She could feel his gaze piercing through her.

He held her chin and gently turned her face towards him, their noses almost touching.

"Zaroor aa Sakti ho... Magar iss waqt koi baat zaroor hai."

"Acha!" She raised her voice in an attempt to make him stop this topic, " toh tum hi bata doh ki kya baat hai."

"Y-ye mein kaise bata Sakta Hu"

"Bata Bhi Nahi sakte aur meri baat Bhi Nahi maan rahe ki kuch baat Nahi hai!" She almost shouted.

Abhijeet said something in response but she couldn't discern his words. Her vision blurry, she had to strain her eyes to make out that his lips were moving.

The sudden exertion made her feel faint. She was losing her balance, expecting to fall down with a thud when Abhijeet swooped her into his arms.

He made her sit on the sofa and grabbed a glass of water. Her head resting on his chest, he made her drink it.

"Tumhari awaz se lag hi Raha tha ki kuch toh baat hai," he spoke once colour returned to her cheeks.

His one hand holding her waist securely, he placed his other hand on her forehead. Then he placed it on her neck.

"Bukhar toh Nahi hai...phir achanak ye chakkar."

"Weakness ki wajah se hua Hoga."

"Achanak aise weakness Nahi aani Chahiye... Chalo doctor ke paas chaltein Hain."

"D-d-doctor... Ki kya zaroorat hai?"

"Mein urgent appointment leta Hu," he took his phone out, ignoring her protest.

"Abhijeet... Doctor ki koi zaroorat Nahi hai..."

"Tumse kisine pucha?"

"Arrey... Mein doctor Hu na. Mujhe pata hai."

"Harr Baar yahi bolkar Taal deti ho tum!"

"Mai doctor ke pass se ho ai hu.." Tarika lied.

She just had urine test. She was scared to do a ultrasonography. So much scared and also she was getting late for lab.

"Kya kaha Dr ne?"

"Wo bad aisehi.. nothing serious."

"Tumhe kaha tha naa Doctor ke pass jana ho toh mujhe lejaya karo.."

"Ku mai.."

"Kuki mujhe tumpar is mamle mei bharosa nahi hai.."

"Fine.. i will. Ab mai lab jau.. two news cases hai.. bohot kam hai.."

"Is halat mei keisey?"

Tarika stood up.

"Dekho thik hu mai.. n mai lab mei beithe beithe hi kam karungi.. thik hai?"

"Hmm.." Abhijeet said reluctantly.

He could understand. Dr Salunke was demanding her presence since morning. And he couldn't blame him. 3 new dead bodies plus two previous cases! That's a lot to do. A lot.

Abhijeet too stood up.

"Abhijeet.." she touched his cheek, "Mat lo tension na. Case pe dhayan do. ACP sir bhi nahi hai.."

Abhijeet nodded.

"Tum khayal rakhna apna," He took her hands in between his, "and sorry."

"Sorry ku?"

"Mai bohot hi bura partner hu tumhara Tarika... na tumhe time de pata hu or nahi security.. I feel so low.. loser."

"Phirse yesab sochne lage! Please na Abhijeet."

He nodded.

"Mai chalti hu.."

Abhijeet nodded. Just then his land line phone rang and he picked up.

Tarika walked off. She stood at the threshold and looked back at him. He smiled at her, still talking over phone.

Tarika smiled back.

She's having a bad feeling...

The day was busy for both of them. Tarika almost forgot about the report.. almost.

She asked the lab to send the report to her home not bureau. She knew there's chances Abhijeet would find out the report. And if he did he would opened the report himself and Tarika didn't want him to.

Around 10 she left for home.

"Abhijeet mai ghar ja rahi huu.. " she said over phone while entering into her car.

"Tabiyat thik hai na ab?"

"Haan baba."

"Hmm okay. dinner skip mat karna.. mai ata hu free hokar."

"Late nahi hoga tumhe?"

"Wo toh hogahi.."

"Mai sone wali thi jaldi.."

"Tum so ja na.." Abhijeet said firmly, "I will just have a glance and leave.."

"Nahi.. mai keh rahi thi tum rest.."

"Dr Tarika, are you trying to avoid me?" Abhijeet wanted to know in a demanding voice.

Tarika thought. Yes, she's avoiding him. But!

Tarika rested her back against the seat with a thud.

She had to avoid him.

"Tarika?"

"Please Abhijeet... I'm really tired."

"Sab theek hai na?"

...

...

"Hello? Tarika?"

"Abhijeet I'm driving... Baad mein baat karte Hain."

"Theek hai."

She was about to cut the call when she heard his voice.

"Tarika," his tone softened, "ek Baar bol doh ki kya chal Raha hai... Please..."

_Please._

It sounded so desperate, so helpless... So heart wrenching.

How she wished that she could tell him exactly what was happening. But alas, she didn't have those rights just yet... She wasn't his wife yet... She had always believed that official declarations, rituals and a name wasn't essential if love was true... But maybe, she was wrong after all.

"Sab theek hai Abhijeet," she said with a sigh.

"Tum itna kyu sochte ho, hmm?" She added after a brief pause.

"Khaas logo ke liye sochna padta hai."

"Achaaa?"

"Hmm," he continued in his serious tone, "aur tum itni khaas ho mere liye... Lafzo mein bayaan Nahi Kar Sakta."

'Kaash,' Tarika thought, 'Kaash tum ek Baar... Bus ek Baar bayaan Kar dete Abhijeet... Just once.'

"Tum itna mat Socho abhi... Koi problem hogi toh mein khud tumhe bata dungi."

"Mein Nahi puchunga tumse... Par Tarika... Jab tak mujhe dikhega Nahi ki sab theek hai tab tak I won't stop thinking about it... I can't!"

This hurt Tarika even more. What if the result is positive...

No, no... She shouldn't think like that.

"Uff Abhijeet... I'm tired. Aaj ache se soungi toh I'll be fine...kal khud hi Dekh Lena."

"Theek hai kal subah mein tumhe Lene aa Raha Hu."

Tarika opened her mouth to protest but she dropped the idea almost immediately.

He was too stubborn to yield to her protests in situations like this.

"Haan... Kal subah milte Hain."

"Ghar paho-"

"Pahonchkar message Kar dungi," she cut him, "I know the drill senior inspector Abhijeet."

Abhijeer smiled.

"Take care." he said and cut the call.

Tarika too hanged up and sighed. She wished everything would be alright.

She reached her house and checked her mail box first. She indeed got the envelope from clinic.

She took that inside and placed that on table, not able to open that. she got fresh and tried to have some food but he mind was roaming around that small envelope.

He phone biped. She checked. It's a message from Abhijeet.

'Don't skip dinner.'

She smiled and replied him back saying okay. He sent a smile emoji.

Tarika sat on dinning chair and had some food with great difficulty. She felt nauseated, so she ran to the sink.

Ah, first trimester of pregnancy can be real bitch.

Wait! Did she just say she's pregnant!

No, no, no. she must not.

It was getting too much for her.

She marched towards the central table where the envelope was kept. She at first sat down not wanting to have a fall due to sudden exertion anymore.

She opened the envelope.. just the comment part.

Positive.

She read the level of beta hCG... level confirms pregnancy. Yes it did.

Tarika stopped for a while.

Everything's finished.

Finished! But Why!

Abhijeet always had told her that he wouldn't ever run away from his responsibilities.

That's the point. Responsibilities! Like its a burden. He would only marry her, if he do, just for the kid... just to rectify his deeds.

No, what if he denied!

He couldn't

What if he blamed her saying she had done it purposefully to make him marry her!

It would kill her.

He won't blame you Tarika... He won't

But deep down she knew Abhijeet won't say a single thing to her. Not even how and why.. he would just accept. And then.. with would ask, let's marry..

And this would kill her.

But he would probably accept his love for her too.

Won't make any difference... may be he would.. but just under the circumstances.

Tarika's head started to spin.

He phone rang. It's Abhijeet calling her.

"Hello.." she managed to speak.

"Tarika.. kya hua?" He's panic.

"Kuch nahi.. I am sleepy.."

"Oh.. sorry to disturb you.. but wo Manoj murder case ka file lab mei le gai thi na tum.. mil nahi raha hai.. "

Hearing his voice she broke down. She placed her hand over her mouth to suppress the cry.

"Tarika.. Tarika.. ro ku rahi ho tum.."

Tarika broke down even more.

"Damn Tarika.. I knew something was wrong. I am coming. You wait."

Abhijeet sat inside his and he was about to start the car when his phone rang. He received the call. It was from one of his informers. He talked with him and cut the call with, "Accha aata hoon abhi."

He reluctantly went to meet the informer. But _she was always in his mind_. Around 11.30 pm, he got free finally from his duty and he went towards her home.

Tarika was still sitting on sofa thinking what to do..what to say to Abhijeet. She knew that she couldn't hide anything from him. She checked the time. Abhijeet had called her before two and a half hrs. She knew that he got busy in his work and that's why he's getting late. She didn't want to be a burden on him, she didn't want to disturb him, she didn't want to come between him and his duties. She was afraid of all of these.

Her chain of thoughts broke with the door bell.

Tarika knew who it was. She quickly wiped off her tears though she knew that he knew she's crying. She gathered courage and opened the door. Abhijeet was standing on the door looking at her. She tried to hide her eyes with, "ander ayo.."

Abhijeet went in locking the door behind him.

Tarika tried to turn away from him. But he held her firmly by the shoulders.

"Kya hua?" He asked anxiously.

Tarika said nothing. She just covered her face with both her arms, trying not to cry.

As Abhijeet's hands went around her back, she burst into a sob.

He pulled her closer to him.

Another sob.

Hearing this, he held her tight, trying to comfort her. But it only made her cry harder, this time uncontrollably.

"Tarika..."

He tried to separate her but her grip around him was firm.

"Tarika..."

He tried again after a while. This time too, she didn't budge.

Somehow, Abhijeet managed to make her sit on the sofa.

His trembling fingers gently touched her face. He wanted to ask her what happened but he could see that she was not in a condition to talk.

So he just made her head rest on his shoulder, patting it in between.

After a while, when her sobs subsided, he kissed her forehead.

"Mein Bhi Dekhu?" He asked, eyeing the envelope.

Ever since they sat on the sofa, Abhijeet had seen her looking at it multiple. Yes, she was discreet but nothing escaped him, especially when it was about her.

She managed to nod slowly.

As Abhijeet got up, she held slipped her palm into his.

He turned around, rather surprised. She had never done this before.

"Let it stay there... Please?"

Abhijeet gave her curt nod and grabbed the envelope with his free hand. He sat on the sofa, carefully opening it.

A few minutes passed and his eyes were still fixed on the report.

He read and reread multiple times.

_Positive!_

* * *

**A/N :** Read and Review !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

He read and reread multiple times.

_Positive!_

But how! They had taken all precautions... Condoms... Pills!

Tarika looked at him, her eyes wild with fear.

"A-abhijeet?" She called him softly, her voice faint.

But he didn't even acknowledge her sound... His gaze still fixed on the paper, as though he hadn't heard anything.

Abhijeet folded the paper neatly and kept that back on table.

He hadn't had the courage to look at her yet. He didn't know what to say her and how. He wanted to ask how that even happened. But sensing her condition he didn't dare to ask. And what's the use of any question now.

Now its time to think what they gonna do next. He knew what to do... there's no other choice left. But how to proceed.

He felt her fingers leaving his'. He looked at her immediately but she denied to look back. He could decipher the disappointment in her gesture. Oh he had been lost for a long time and it was hard for her to wait.

"Tumhe janna hoga.. how.. I mean.." Tarika said, trying hard not to cry.

"Tarika," Abhijeet sighed deeply, "Don't be disappointed."

"You have the right to ask."

"And you had the right to tell me this the moment you got suspicious."

Here came the statement she feared. He said she had the rights... but she never felt that.

"It's.. "

"Its only three days late.. your period.."

"I missed my pills... I.. I lost the track.. I was supposed to ask you to use cond-" Tarika sobbed.

"Tarika. don't cry. Please. Etna exertion acha nahi hai iswaqt tumhare liye."

Tarika looked at him. she supposed him to shout.. for messing up.. and here he's only asking her to calm down."

"I am sorry Abhijeet."

"Tarika.. its not your fault okay. Not yours alone. I am not blaming you for anything."

Tarika rested her head on his shoulder

"I know how are you feeling right now.. yet you are calm."

"How am I feeling right now?"

"Angry, shocked, helpless, concern, tensed."

Abhijeet smiled lightly.

"Tumhe so jana chahiye ab.. its getting late."

Tarika looked at him, sitting straight.

"Tumhe kuch nahi kehna?"

"Kya kahu?" Abhijeet sighed, "The thing I want to say you them already and also you don't want to hear them..."

"Ab bhi chup rahoge? Ab bhi bas silent promises?"

"YOU are beyond promises Tarika.."

"Bas etna bata do.. do you want me to abort?"

Abhijeet controlled his anger.

'No no no. She's broken.. i must not react. I have to support her.' he told himself.

He took her palm between his.

"You should get some rest."

He averted his gaze as he spoke. It hurt... The way he avoided her question... And even her eyes.

"Do you want me to abort?" She asked again.

"I want you to sleep... Kal baat karenge."

She pulled her palm away.

"Theek hai," she spoke barely above a whisper, "I thought I had the rights to ask."

"T-ta-"

"You don't need to explain."

She got up from the sofa.

As she walked towards her bedroom, Abhijeet followed her.

Taking her night dress, she went into the washroom. When she came out, she saw Abhijeet still there, sitting on her bed.

"Tumhe... Der Nahi ho rahi?"

"Mein Soch Raha tha yahi ruk jau... I mean... Tumhe agar koi zaroorat ho Raat ko... Matlab kuch..."

A lopsided smile appeared on Tarika's face.

"Ab Bhi yu bahane banaoge?"

"Ab Bhi Nahi bologe that you want to?" She added softly.

Abhijeet opened his mouth but he couldn't find words to speak.

She lay down on the bed, pulling the cover up, as though she had never expected a reply from him.

"Tarika I didn't mean to..."

"I just wanted a yes or no from you Abhijeet... Khair chhodo, perhaps it's not that easy."

"Nahi Tarika," he said immediately, "Galat samajh rahi ho tum."

"Toh Sahi samjhao."

"Rahi baat abortions ki toh mein Nahi Chahta... Aur mein jaanta Hu ki tum Bhi Nahi chahti. Baaki kal subah baat karenge... Abhi please zid mat Karo."

Was he saying no to abortion only because he knew that she didn't want it? Had he thought about the consequences of keeping the baby? She had many questions. But she controlled herself, closing her eyes.

Soon she drifted into sleep, exhausted.

...

...

...

The next day when she opened her eyes, she found her head resting on his shoulder, his hand placed gently on her stomach.

Only if they had been married, what a happy morning this would have been!

As she stirred a little, Abhijeet woke up with a start.

"Kuch Chahiye Tarika? P-paani du?"

Tarika sat up shaking her head.

Suddenly she felt nauseated.

Damn, this morning sickness.

She pressed her mouth with her palm ad rushed to the bathroom.

When she came out after getting fresh she found a tensed Abhijeet pacing around the room. The time he saw her he ran towards her and held her forearm gently.

"Kya hua! Thik ho na? doctor ko bulau?"

Tarika just kept looking at him. There's no fake ness in his concern. He truley cared for her. Its just he messed up with his feelings in an attempt to express them.

"Haan.. bolo." He asked again.

"I am fine. Its normal in first trimester. Don't over react." Tarika said rudely. She didn't know why but all on a sudden she felt irritated.

She walked passed him towards the cupboard.

"Over react! Tarika... tum janti ho ache se kii tumhe thoda bhi taklif hoti hai toh i can't bear it."

Tarika slammed the door of her cupboard with force and faced him.

"Or mujhe jo etna taklif ho raha hai kal se uska kya?"

"Mujhe nahi ho rahi?"

"Huh! You evem denied to talk back last night."

"Because you needed rest. Halat dekha tha kal apna!"

"You want me to abort?" She asked again, raising his anger bar.

"Damn Tarika. No."

"You want the baby?"

"Tarika.."

"You don't want me to abort the baby but you are still confused weather YOU want it or not." she emphasised the word you.

"What kind of rubbish is this? tum kehna kya chahti ho?"

"Jo tum sunna nahi cahte..'

"Tarika say it damn it."

"You are still not sure if you want me and the baby in your life, are you?"

"Stop talking bullshit Tarika. Kuch bhi bolti ho.. i know bohot tension mei ho tum.. par mai bhi toh hu tension mei.. mere liye bhi asan nahi hai.. don't make it hard for both of us. Shadi hame karna hai and-"

"Wait... Shadi karna hai ka kya matlab tumhara! You don't have to show mercy on me and my child okay!"

"Mercy! Your child!"

Finally Abhijeet too lost his patient.

"What do you mean by it?! Baccha sirf akela tumhara nahi hai.. mera bhi utna hi hai jitna ki tumhara!" Abhijeet shouted on her.

"I wasn't saying anything yet that doesn't mean that you keep blabbing anything!" his eyes were bloodshot red.

Tarika got scared. She didn't knew what to say or what to do then. Tears rolled down from her eyes.

"Bas yahi Kar sakte ho tum!" She cried out in agony, "Chilla sakte ho!"

"Toh tum kuch Bhi bolti jao aur mein sunta Rahu!"

"Mat suno na!" She raised her voice, wiping her tears, putting aside her fears, "My child won't come in your way!"

"Stop calling it _your_ child damn it."

"Why? Why should I not call it my child, Haan? I will give it everything that you are not willing to."

"Matlab kya hai tumhara?" Abhijeet held her roughly by her shoulders, "what am I not willing to give Haan?"

"Something beyond duty... Iss rishte ko ek naam Bhi tum majboori mein de rahe ho!"

"How dare you Tarika !" His voice was as high as he used in interrogation rooms.

"How dare _you_ Mr. Abhijeet! How dare you use that tone with me. Tumhe kya Lagta hai aise chillane se mein darr jaungi? Sachai badal jayegi? You will just consider my child your liability... Just like you consider me one now."

"Enough Tarika!" He left her shoulders with a jerk, "Bahot bol liya Tumne!"

Due to the sudden jerk, Tarika lost her balance and fell on the sofa.

"Shit! Tarika are you okay?"

Abhijeet proceeded to hold her hand when she stopped him, showing him her palm.

"I can help myself," she stood up, taking support of the armrest.

"and my baby."

Abhijeet was shocked and angry both at what she was saying. He tried to compose himself for Tarika and _their baby_. He took a deep breath and started in a composed tone, "Tarika meri baat suno tum..."

"Kuch nahi sunna mujhe... mujhe pata hai tum kya bologe.. nahi karni mujhe tumse zabardasti ki shaadi, nahi mere bacche ko tumhara naam chahiye!" Tarika shouted.

"TARIKA!" his tone raised again.

She was feeling exhausted. She was breathing heavily. Abhijeet got panicked. He held her to handle her but she jerked his hands.

"Leave Abhijeet.."

"Tarika please calm down and listen to me" he tired again. He left his all anger for Tarika as she was the most important for him.

"Abhijeet i said..leave now. I don't want to hear anything"

"Tarika please.. for our baby" he whispered loud enough.

Tarika looked at him and tears rolled down her eyes. She got silent hearing him. "_our baby_" echoed in her ear.

Abhijeet held her and wiped away her tears.

Abhijeet pulled her in a soft hug, gently.

"Nahi karni mujhe tumse shadi.. nahi karni." Tarika said like a stubborn kid as she hit his chest multiple times.

He hugged her more, letting her break down more.

"I never knew words meant that much to you." Abhijeet confessed, "I thought you knew... that you can feel.."

"I do.. more that you can imagine..." she broke the hug, "Or isliye mai keh rahi hu... Don't marry me." Tarika said in a calm voice.

"Tarika.." Abhijeet insisted.

His phone rang. It's Daya.

"Haan Daya... Haan, I know. Tu manage... par,.. please try kar na.. Nahi? Han thoda busy tha.. acha thik hai araha hu." je hanged uo.

"Tum jao.. kal bhi kam adhura chod kar ai hoge.." said Tarika.

"Tarika mai.."

"Abhijeet, mujhe kuch nahi sunna.. please. Leave me alone."

He sighed.

"Please apna khatal rakhna." Abhijeet begged.

Tarika couldn't throw back a sassy comment hearing his broken voice. So she just nodded.

Abhijeet kissed her forehead but she didn't look up at him. He felt disappointed.

He wanted to protest but rejected the idea.

"Take care

" He said and left the room immediately, without even looking at her once more.

Tarika sat down with a thud. She didn't knew what she was doing and whether that's right or wrong. She just didn't want to be a burden.

You're never a burden to him. Her mind reminded her. But still, he's not prepared. It's only for the baby. And the mere thought was killing her.

She put her thoughts aside and got ready for the lab.

...

*In the forensic lab*

Abhijeet's eyes were on Tarika more than usual.

What the hell was she doing in the lab? And why on earth was she wearing those pointed heels?

Somehow, he controlled the urge to grab her arm and drag her out of the lab.

"Tarika bullets match Karna," Dr. Salunkhe's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes sir," she said, leaving the autopsy room.

As she walked out, it struck him.

Matching bullets meant firing the guns.

Recoil! He remembered how the sudden jerk caused by his leaving her shoulders had affected her.

She was in such a delicate stage.

She should have told that Salunkhe. But damn, how could she?

He cursed himself mentally. It was all because he wasn't more cautious!

Making sure that no one noticed him, he followed Tarika.

She was standing by the apparatus, ready for the test.

Abhijeet quickly grabbed the gun from her.

"Kya Kar rahi ho!"

"Test," she said flatly.

"Bahana Bana deti kuch."

"Kitne bahane banati... Ye toh bus shuruat hai."

He felt helpless listening to 'ye toh bus shuruat hai' . She was right... It was just the beginning.

A few more months and her pregnancy would be visible... People would ask questions.

But no... He would handle it by then. He would have to make her agree to marry him... Somehow.

"Mein fire karta Hu," he said.

"I'll manage."

"Tarika bachpana mat Karo."

He pushed her aside gently.

"Kabhi na Kabhi toh mujhe manage Karna hi Hoga na," she said continuing the tests.

Abhijeet shot a glare at her.

"Iss test ke baad tum Ghar jaa rahi ho... Mein doctor Sahab se baat Karunga."

Tarika opened her mouth to protest but he had already moved back into the autopsy room.

...

...

...

"Sir it's a match," Tarika was surprised to find Abhijeet still standing there.

She had seen the team leaving. She thought that he had left eyes hadn't looked for him among their team mates this time. She was teaching them not to.

"Theek hai Tarika ab tum jao Ghar."

"Par sir -"

She stopped in mid sentence, watching him smirk. As he walked out of the lab, she huffed and followed him.

"Tum Samajhte kya ho Apne aap ko!"

"Senior inspector Abhijeet... Aapka hone waala -"

"Shutup!" She blushed involuntarily, "mein Kahi Nahi jaa rahi."

Abhijeet sighed. Without a word he went into the lab quickly and returned with her bag.

"Kya Kar rahe ho!"

"Shh..."

He bent a little to place his hand under her knees and swept her up in his arms, her bag hanging by his elbow.

"Abhijeet put me down.." Tarika ordered him.

"You know i won't. So it's better that you keep your mouth shut and don't invite people here." Abhijeet smirked. Tarika made a face. Abhijeet chuckled.

He went to the parking and put her down near her car.

She took her bag from him with a jerk and was about to sit in the driver seat while Abhijeet stopped her.

"I'll drive. Go to the passenger seat."

"I can manage. No need of your mercy."

Abhijeet clenched his teeth.

"Not again Tarika! Chup chap baitho gari mein.."

"NO!"

"Mujhe aur bhi tarike ate hai..you know.."

"Argh! Fine!" Tarika took the passenger seat with an irritated face while Abhijeet took the driver seat. He started the car. There was unusual silent in the whole journey from lab to her home. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He was driving very carefully also. He was thinking what to do to make her feel that she can never be a burden on him nor their child. It's just that he wasn't expecting this, he wasn't prepared. He's and he'll always be there for her and their child. He wasn't going to marry her just for the sake of their child but for him also, for them. He didn't know how he would make her understood all this because she was acting stubborn and ignorant.

They reached her home. Tarika got down from the car and directly went to the door without saying anything to him. Abhijeet shook his head as no. He followed her. Abhijeet saw that the dining table was like before as it was last night. He understood that she skipped her breakfast and it wasn't good for her. He let Tarika go to her room while he went to the kitchen. He heated milk. He took biscuits, some fruits and a glass of milk for her.

He took the item in her room and found her sitting on bed in her office cloths.

As he placed the tray on bed she looked at him.

"Abhijeet, yessab karne ki jarurat nahi hai tumhe."

"Aise skip karna meal acha nahi hai tumhare liye." Abhijeet said avoiding her statement.

"Abhijeet please..."

Abhijeet held the milk glass for her. Tarika tried to protest but Abhijeet forced her to finish the glass.

"Fruits nahi.. please." she said as she saw him taking the fruit plate.

Abhijeet nodded

"Biscuits?"

"Nahi.. mai lunch kar lungi thode der mei."

Abhijeet nodded and kept the tray on table.

He then scooted close to her, sitting face to face. He took her hands in his.

"Uncle aunty se baat karu mai? Delhi chalte hai.. sathh mei.. ye case solve ho jai.."

Tarika looked at him disbelieved. Still he wouldn't say he loved her. he wouldn't propose her.. he wouldn't ask 'will you marry me?'

'You already said you wont marry him.. even before he could ask!' He mind mocked.

'Shut up you bitch.' Tarika scolded her inner self.

She slipped away her hands from his grip

"Koi jarurat nahii hai Abhijeet bat karne ki."

"Tarika " he sighed, Please, shanti se bat kare?"

Tarika nodded.

"Why are you behaving like this? Problem kya hai?" he asked, as softly as he could manage.

She didn't reply at one.

"Bolo.." he insisted.

"Abhijeet... shadi, shadi tumhe karna nahi tha.. ab achanak se.. mai nahi chahti tum aone marji ke khilaf jakar koi decision lo... "

"Marji ke khilaf nahi hai ye decision."

"Tum samajh nahii rahe ho.. sirf isliye ki I got pregnant accidentally.. tum mujhse shadi karo.. mai ye kabhi nahi chahti thi Abhijeet."

"Neither did I..."

"Tum sayad kabhi shadi karnahi nahi chahite the."

"huh," he smiled ruefully, "Tumhe bhi yahi lagta hai Tarika... I can't tell you how intensely I want to marry you.. always."

"Kaha toh nahi.. or ab.. is bache ke liye.."

"Tumhare liye bhi.."

"Exactly,.. is bache k liye, mere liye.. khud ke liiye? Khud ke liye nahi na Abhijeet. Tum shadi karoge coz for you its the only option.. "

"No damn it.."

"YES Yes Yes. Yahi bat hai.. par mere liye ye last option nahi hai.. I can be a single mother."

"Ye India hai Tarika.."

"Then I will shift to another country.."

"YOU. CANT. TAKE. MY CHILD. AWAY FROM ME." Abhijeet said with a rag.

* * *

**A/N** : Read and Review..!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

YOU. CANT. TAKE. MY CHILD. AWAY FROM ME." Abhijeet said with a rag.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT THIS CHILD", Tarika shouted back.

"Who told you? Did I tell you that? I want my child.. damn it!"

"Phir jab kal maine tumse pucha toh tumne jawab kyon nahi diya?"

"Because I wasn't expecting such a big news. It came as a shock."

"No Abhijeet. Tum nahi chahte the ye baby.. you are saying this now to make me feel good. I know"

"You don't know anything Tarika...you just don't." Abhijeet chuckled and continued, " I thought you knew how much I want you in my life. I thought words don't matter for you and for our relation. I thought you knew my feelings for you. I thought you knew that how much important you are in my life, how much i want you to be with me all the time, how much you mean to me... but you actually knew nothing nor you know."

Abhijeet felt broken. He felt helpless before her. He was hurt by Tarika's word though he knew in what condition she's in now. But he couldn't help saying these to her.

Tarika wasn't expecting such words from him. She was dumbfounded. She knew that he meant each and every word. She knew that he loves her way too much that can't be expressed in words. But at this moment she wanted to ignore all the things. She doesn't know why she's doing so, hurting him and herself.

She looked at him. His smile rueful, his eyes almost watering... He was hurt.

Deeply hurt.

"Abhijeet," she finally spoke, "I didn't mean for my words to come out that way... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you already did," he said softly.

"I... I.."

"Your words are never empty Tarika..."

He looked at her, his eyes begging her to tell him that this one time her words were hollow. That just this one time, she didn't mean any of what she said.

"Kitni asaani se tumne keh Diya ki mein tumhe samajhti Nahi... Agar aisa hota toh kya mein aise chup chap tumhare Saath Hoti 10 Saal? Das Saal Abhijeet..."

"Toh phir tum ye kyu Nahi samajh paayi Tarika ki I want our marriage. Mere bin bole Tumne sab sunn liya par ye Nahi suna ki mujhe Tumhari kitni zaroorat hai."

'Shayad mein tumse sun'na chahti thi!' she said, in her mind.

She sighed and spoke after a rather long pause.

"Tum kuch Bhi bolo Abhijeet... Tum Bhi jaante ho ki ye Shaadi tum majboori mein Karne ki Soch rahe ho... Aur aisa mein Nahi hone dungi."

"Tarika," he tried to reason with her, "Kabhi na Kabhi toh honi hi thi Shaadi... Aur reason chahe Jo Bhi ho - kya farak padta hai."

"Farak padta hai Abhijeet! I don't want any reason other than lo- Khair, jaane doh..."

"Toh tum batao... Kya Karne Chahiye humhe?"

"Humhe! I've made up my mind Abhijeet... I'll raise this baby on my own."

"Apne dimang se socho Tarika!"

"Mein Soch samajh Kar hi bol rahi Hu."

"Job, baby, Ghar... Kaise sambhalogi? Aur tumhare parents... Wo log kya bolenge... Socha hai Tumne?"

"Wo sab tumhe sochne kii jarurat nahi.. mai dekh lungi."

"Be reasonable Tarika."

"Abhijeet! Don't make me shout again. Meri tabiyat bigar jati hai.. please. its not good for me and my.."

"Our baby Tarika... you can't deny it."

"My baby." she completed her sentence anyways.

Abhijeet sighed.

"Tum rest karlo.. mai bad mei ata hu."

He stood up.

He proceeded to leave but then stopped.

"Jabardaati toh mai tumse shadi kar nahi saktaa.. par tum tension mat lo.. tumhare har decision mei mai tumhhare sathe hu.. I know you will change your decision. I will make you change your decision."

Abhijeet left.

Abhijeet spend the rest of the day busy, even the night too. When he got free at mid night he went to see her but she was asleeped. So he just sat there by her side and touched her curls.

He saw the tensed lines on her forehead, even though she was sleeping.

"Words meant a lot to you. You lied to me. Your eyes lied to me." Abhijeet spoke, "I lied to myself."

He watched her sleeping for some more minutes. He kissed her forehead.

He stood up and left the room. He got fresh in guest room and lied down on sofa in diving room so that he could wake up in her need.

he fell asleep in some minutes.

He wake up in morning with utensils' sound in kitchen. He sat up and found a blanket sliding down his chest. He smiled ruefully yet again.

Tarika came to dining from kitchen. She's already ready for work. Abhijeet checked the wall clock. It's 8.10. Damn!

"Tumhare trousers and T- shirt cupboard mei rakha hua tha.. You could have changed." she said with her back towards him, "Jeans pehenke sona nahi chahiye.. or ketna uncomfortable bhi hota hai."

"You could have changed the jeans for me." said Abhijeet in a flow.

Then shook his head disapprovingly on his own statement.

"You are a light sleeper." Taika said turning towards him.

Abhijeet stood up nodding.

"Mai chalta hu.. ghar jakar ready ho jaunga."

"You could have slept beside me." Tarika whispered, looking down.

Oh, so this was the matter. She's angry.

"Well, you are a light sleeper too." Abhijeet joked.

"Perhaps, you are angry with me." said Tarika looking away.

Abbijeet walked near her and made her look at him by holding her chin.

"I am." He confessed.

"That's too me."

"I know."

"But you don't understand."

"You do?"

"Tch, Abhijeet. Let's not fight okay."

"I won't let you go."

"You have to. Please."

"I will force you to stay."

"You can't. i will leave the job."

Abhijeet stood there for while, leaving her chin. So, she's talking about leaving the city too not only him!

"You are leaving the city?"

_I am leaving my everything_

She wanted to tell him this but she forced herself not to voice her thoughts.

He would never let her leave if he heard her say this. He was already making so many efforts to make her stay. It was already so hard for her to leave.

"Kaha jaogi ye sheher chhod Kar?"

"Tumhe... Der Nahi ho rahi?"

"Ye mere sawal Ka jawab Nahi..."

She sighed audibly.

"Mere paas jawab Nahi hai."

"Jab Hoga toh Mujhe bataogi?"

He looked at her, studying her eyes carefully. She didn't turn away... She let him see her, let him unfold her... As much as he wanted.

"Nahi bataogi na?" His disappointment was evident in his tone.

"Bataungi toh Mera jaana mushkil ho Jayega."

"Nahi bataogi toh Bhi mein tumhe jaane Nahi dunga."

"Abhijeet please... Mere liye ye sab aur mushkil mat banao..."

"Tarika ek Baar meri jagah pe reh Kar Socho... Kaise jaane de Sakta Hu Apne hone waale bache ki Maa ko akele !"

_Apne hone waale bache ki maa_

His words echoed in her ears. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

His baby's mother. Was that all she was to him?

What about being the woman he loved... What about being Tarika... Being his Tarika ji?

She knew that she had only forced him to choose these words.

Yet it hurt to hear them from his mouth... To feel that there was no other tie left between them.

"Please ab tum jao," she turned her face away from him, to prevent him from seeing her tears, "Mujhe Bhi Der ho rahi hai."

He held her shoulders.

"Tarika tum... Tum ro kyu rahi ho!"

"Jab insaan ko Bura Lagta hai na... Toh wo rota hai !"

Her face swollen, her nose reddening, she burst out, looking directly into his eyes.

Abhijeet knew that she was in a delicate stage. It was probably common more sensitive than usual during pregnancy.

So he didn't say anything. He just pulled her into a warm embrace and rubbed her back.

"Tarika... Please... Please calm down. Itna exertion theek Nahi hai tumhare liye."

He then made her sit down on a chair and gave her some water.

"Aaj hum Mummy Papa se baat karenge, okay?"

"Bilkul Bhi Nahi!" She said sharply, "tum sochna Bhi mat aisa."

"Acha...Acha theek hai...Tum bus stress mat Karo abhi."

He had said okay but he knew that he had to somehow convey the news to her parents.

Tarika composed herself.

"Abhijeet. ab tum jao. Ketna neglect kar rahe ho tum apne kam ko parso se.. orna ye case toh kab ka solve ho jata."

Abhijeet nodded. she was right after all.

He buttoned his shirt properly and and left for the guest room to bring his coat.

When he came out he saw Tarika standing near the dining.

"Breakfast karke jao." Tarika said, half heartend.

"Man se boltin toh jarur karta Tarika ji." Abhijeet chuckled.

Tarika ji.

oh how she would miss this word.

"Chalta hu."

He stopped and looked at her who was looking down at the floor. He so wanted to kiss her.. a goodbye kiss. Oh damn! It's been long since he had done it. He wanted but he couldn't dare. He could ask? She would deny flatly. And that will hurt.

"Tarika,"

She looked up.

"I want to kiss you."

Tarika wasn't expecting this line from him. So it came as a shock to her. He never had to ask her for a kiss... never.

Oh, did she had already distended herself that much from him! She wanted to cry her lungs out.

Abhijeet saw fresh tears running down her cheek. He just looked at them. he knew he's the reason of those drops.

"Don't cry Tarika. I don't want it, relax. You don't have to fight with your brain and heart."

Some minutes passed but Abhijeet stood there silently.

"Tum ja ku nahi rahe ho!"

"Aise rota hua chodkar jaunga tumhe toh weisey bhi kam meiei man nahi beithega."

"I am fine. Tum jao."

Abhijeet moved close to her and cupped her face.

"Tarika.. I am feeling so helpless right now. I want to help you.. but i don't know how. But etan janlo... I am always here for you.. Always."

Tarika nodded.

He wiped away her tears.

"Ab ro mat.. hmmmm?"

She nodded again.

Oh, his this gentle tone... she's the only one with whom he used this hmm with a question mark tone.. so lovable.

He was about to kiss her her forehead when she spoke up,

"I didn't say no, did I?" she said looking into his eyes.

"You didn't say yes either."

"Now you need words?" She teased him.

"You don't?" he smirked.

Tarika looked down embarrassed. Yes she too needed words from him now.

Abhijeet however proceeded to kiss her. He knew she needed that. He kissed her and she kissed back... multiple times, trying to find out the passion.. but it was lost.

"Chalta Hu," he said, parting from her.

As he was about to leave, she grabbed his hand and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips... Her final attempt to hold on to something she was letting go of... To make the feeling of his lips linger on hers for just a little longer.

Abhijeet raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Koi problem?" She raised her eyebrows too.

He shook his head.

"Bilkul Nahi... Tum chaho toh aaj chutti le Sakta Hu."

He unbuttoned the first button of his shirt... Just to tease her.

"You're impossible," she said, buttoning it back for him and then gently pushing him, "Ab jao..."

He took his steps backwards, smirking at her, till he reached the threshold of the door.

He really was impossible.

Tarika sat down on her chair as he left. For a few moments, it was as though everything was okay... Almost as though nothing had happened... Nothing was going to happen.

She sighed audibly.

...

...

*Forensic lab*

As Abhijeet entered, his eyes habitually searched for her.

She stood in front of Dr. Salunkhe, her demeanour strange.

He moved a little close to them to hear what the old doctor was saying.

"Kya Matlab hai tumhara personal reason ki wajah se job chhod rahi ho!" He shouted on her, "Abhi toh career shuru hua hai tumhara! Aur mein Puch Sakta Hu ki iss 'personal' Ka Matlab kya hai?"

So she had given him her resignation letter. Abhijeet's focus shifted from Dr. Salunkhe to Tarika. She stood there... Searching for words.

"Dr. Tarika, I am asking you something. ANSWER ME!"

She took a step back in reflex. The sudden fit of anger was unexpected. Her forehead sweaty and palms restless, she was getting stressed.

"Doctor Sahab... aap Chillayi mat."

Abhijeet walked close to Tarika. Involuntarily, she too took a step close to him, feeling calm in his presence.

"Bas... Bas isi ki Kami thi!" Dr. Salunkhe muttered.

Abhijeet pulled a chair for her.

"Tum beitho." he made her sit, gently.

"Apki Tarika ji job chodna chahti hai.. or waja kuch personal bata rahi hain ye." Salunke complained to Abhijeet.

"Ap uspe chillaiye mat sir."

"Chillau na! wo job chod rahi hai! Samajh mei araha hai tumhe!" he shouted, " Ek minute, kahi waja tum toh nahi?"

"Waja.." Abhijeet was about to say something but Tarika held her palm. he looked down at her and she shook her head, pleading.

He controlled himslef.

"Waja chahe jo ho.. ap shanti se bhi puch sakate hai use.."

"Tum hi puch lo shanti se.. par ek bat hai.. mai ye letter accept nahi karunga."

Salunke threw the paper on dustbin

"Sir Tarika kuch chizo ko lekar boho pareshan hai.. agar ap use kuch dino ki chutti de dete toh sayad wo better feel karti.."

"Haan toh kahe mujhse. Kabhi mana kia hai maine ise chutti lene se.. Jai wo wo aone parents ke pass.. ghum ai."

Tarika sighed. So, he buying her a leave in order to cancel her resignation.

Hmm, probably she wouldn't come back once gone.

Abhijeet nodded. Salunke left the lab.

"Tum khayak rakha karo apna.. n bache ka. Kya tum bhi.."

Tarika stood up.

"Mujhe chutti nahi chahiye.. i want to.."

"Tarika.. aise rush decisions mat lo.. Job ku chodna hai huh! Tum leave pe jao, socho kuch din.. give me sometimes.. some chances. Phir bhi.." he stopped, "agar nahi hua toh transfer... Transfer le lena." he said looking away, "Mere liye job ku chodogi... I know how much you love your work."

Tarika didn't say anything.

"Ab khayal rakhna apna.. lunch ke waqt hi chali jana ghar."

He said and left the lab hurriedly to hide his tears from her.

To even say her leave was so painful. How could he see her go.

Little did he knew she had already seen the tears in his eyes. She sighed and got back to her work.

.

.

.

.

Later in that evening the door bell of her house rang. She opened the door and got 5he second biggest sock of the week.

There's standing her mother. Tarika got panic, restless.

"Mo-mom.. aap?"

"Ander toh ane de."

Tarika let her come in. Her mom entered and sat on sofa. Tarika wiped of the sweat from her face.

"Mai, pani.. "

"Tarika.. hug taq nahi kia tune mujhe."

"Wo mai.."

"Ap beith mere pas tu."

"Maa mai ati hu na pano lekar.."

She left the room immediately and went to kitchen. She called Abhijeet.

"Abhijeet.. "

"In a meeting."

"Mom.. mom yaha ai hai.. mai.. kya.. I mean..."

"Tarika! Don't panic okay. Relax. Mai ata hu na.. hmm."

"Tarika nodded. The call got cut

"Abhijeet ne tujhe bataya nahi mai arahi hu?" asked her mother walking in.

She shivered at her voice.

" Na.. nahi.."

HER mother sighed.

"Mujhe lag hi raha tha.. koi bat hai.. Abhijeet ne achanak se mujhe yaha bulaya..."

"Mom.. wo.."

"Tarika.. please etna panic mat ho tu.. Abhijeet koo ane de.. aram se bat karte hai."

Tarika nodded.

Why the hell did Abhijeet not tell her about her mother's visit?

Oh who was she kidding... She knew why he didn't tell her.

Somewhere inside, she knew that he was right too.

But still, she felt angry... He put her in such a tight situation. And he wasn't even there!

"Kya baat hai Tarika? Pareshaan lag rahi hai..."

"N..Nahi toh."

"Acha! Phir kaam Ka pressure hai kya zyaada?"

"Nahi Maa... Aap Bina wajah hi."

"Arrey mein Bhi kya tujhse puch rahi Hu... Tere kaam ko toh mein jaanti Hu. Na din Hoti hai na Raat. Stress toh Hoga. Tu mere Saath aa."

She took her to the bedroom and sat down at the edge of the bed, making Tarika rest her head in her lap.

Next, she began massaging her hair.

Tarika let out a sigh of relief. At least her mom didn't suspect anything close to reality.

As she felt her mother's hands in her, Tarika felt safe. A part of her just wanted to hug her tight, cry her heart out and tell her what exactly she was going through.

But she chose to stay in the silence of her mother's arms for while.

And somewhere between that comfort and her maddening thoughts, she fell asleep.

Her mother placed her head on the pillow gently and kissed her forehead.

"Bechari bachi meri... Kitni pareshaan hai."

She switched off the lights and went to the living room, unable to do anything but think about her daughter.

After a while, the doorbell rang.

"Sorry aunty... Wo kaam mein phas Gaya tha."

"Arrey Abhijeet beta andar aao... Bahar hi saari baat karoge kya?"

Abhijeet gave her an embarrassed smile before making himself comfortable on the sofa.

Tarika's mom brought water for him.

"Aunty wo Tarika... Tarika nazar Nahi aa rahi."

"Wo so gayi beta... Pareshaan lag rahi thi bahot toh meine hi - Jaga du usko?"

"Arrey Nahi Nahi," Abhijeet spoke immediately, "usse sone dijiye."

"Kya baat hai beta? tum Bhi pareshaan ho... Wo Bhi.."

Abhijeet gulped.

How was he going to tell her that he got her daughter pregnant without even proposing her?

"Ap beithiye na.." He made her sit on sofa.

"Arey beith rahi hu na.. tum bhi beitho.."

He sat on floor beside her feet.

"Arey! upar beitho."

"Mai yahi thik hu.."

"Tumhare bhi sar mei dard hai kya? Idhar ao, mai daba deti hu.." she held his head and kept that on her lap. He obliged.

For some moments he felt the soft touch of her hands through his hair. he cherished the moment. He tried to capture that moment in his memory. May be he didn't gonna have it again in his life. May be after he spoke she would start hating him. She should.. she would.

Oh! he closed his eyes to make himself strong. He had to do it. He couldn't delay it anymore.

"Aunty," he spoke, his head still on her lap, "Uncle nahi ai?"

"Wo toh UK gai huye hai.. Tarika ne bataya nahi tumhe?"

"Nahi.."

"Tum dono ke bich jhagra hua hai kya?"

Abhijeet slowly took his head off her lap and looked up at her.

"Darsal aunty.. bohot serious matter pe bat karnaa hai.." he looked down, "Sayad apko jhatka lage.. sayad ap nafrat karne lage mujhse.."

"Abhijeet.. mere taraf dekh kar bay karo.."

"Himmat nahi hai aunty najre milane ka.."

"Tum mujhe dara rahe ho.. saf saf kaho jo kehna hai.."

Abhijeet sighed. He didn't know how to initiate.

"Ap mujhe apne damat ke rup me pasand karengi?" he asked, still looking down.

For a moment everything got freezed. For years he was trying to say this.. n now when he had finally done it.. he didn't feel anything special. Tarika was right after all. These all were because he's forced.

No, I am happy.

"Ye keisei bat hai beta.. ku nahi karungi pasand? Tum dono izhar nahi karte par mujhe ache se pata hai ki you both like each other.. yahi karan hai etne salo mei maine kabhhi Tarika pe shadi ka pressure nahi dala.. i know wo bas tumhare sath khush rahegi.."

"Aunty ao jo yesab bol rahi hai.. sayad.. jab apko ek or bat pata chalegi tab ap na bol pai.."

"Kya?"

Abhijeet looked up. His one hand was restineon sofa beside her and another hand was on her knee.

"I.." he tried not to stammer. Oh, its hell tough. Its now or never. "I... Aunty.."

"Abhijeet... bolo.."

A tear slipped down his cheek and he choked while speaking.

"I got your daughter pregnant."

* * *

**A/N** : Do read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Thank you so much all of you for reviews.

* * *

"I got your daughter pregnant."

He looked down, not being able to see in those eyes which remind him of her.

Some seconds past and for him it was like years. Tarika's mom stood up slowly. Abhijeet remained in his position for a moment and then he stood up too.

"Aunty... ap.." he stopped not knowing what to say.

She turned around to face him and he looked down immediately.

"Shadi karke ehsan karoge mere beti pe ab?" her voice was rough.

"Aunty.. ap.. toh aisa mat boliye... mai mai.. payar karta hu apke beti se.."

"Toh wo ro ku rahi hai.. ku hai wo etndi udas Abhijeet?" she asked, helpless, "acha hua tumahre uncle yaha nahi hai.. orna abtaq zinda nahii bachte tum.. tum.. keisy.. "

"Mein... Mein bahot sharminda Hu... " He tried to explain.

"Bahot bharosa Kiya Abhijeet humne tum logo par."

Saying this, she went to Tarika's room. Abhijeet followed her while keeping a certain distance.

She switched the lights on and started waking Tarika up by shaking her hand.

"Maa aap... Abhijeet ... "

"Tarika uth aur apna samaan pack Kar."

"Samaan... Packing.. Maa ye aap-"

"Tarika Meine Kaha uth Kar samaan pack Kar."

"Aap ye kya bol rahi hai achanak..."

Her mother said nothing in response. She just moved towards her cupboard and started taking out Tarika's clothes.

Tarika rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked at her mother and then at Abhijeet and back at her mother.

She froze. So it was done. So he had told her mother... In her absence.

She tried to look into his eyes... But he was just looking at the floor.

Careful not to come into her room, he stood one step behind even the threshold .

He was in more pain than she was... She could see it.

Heart pounding, head spinning, Tarika tried speaking with a shaky voice.

"Maa..."

"Mann toh karta hai ki ek khichke lagau gaal pe!"

She raised her hand in air as though she were really going to slap Tarika but then she stopped and brought it back to herself.

She continued taking clothes out from Tarika's cupboard.

Tears rolled down Tarika's cheeks.

Abhijeet just watched those tears... Helpless ... Painful.

Between Tarika's clothes, her mother found boxers and men's shirts.

It didn't take a genius to tell whose it was.

She opened those folded items and held them up in air one after the other.

"Ye... Ye..." She said, showing each piece of clothing that was not hers, "Ye... Sab tum logo ko itni choot de Rakhi hai... Iska natija hai. Humare bharose Ka Acha jawab Diya tum logo ne."

Tarika felt blood rushing to her cheeks. She was the one that messed up... She was the one who made the first move... She was the one who always told him that it was okay for them to have intimacy... She was the one who didn't want to get married even...It was all _her_.

How could she be so irresponsible ? It hurt to hear those words from her mother... It hurt to hear her mother blame him because of her mistakes.

"Humare parvarish mein Kaha Kami reh gayi Tarika?" Her mother spoke after a long pause.

Tarika just covered her mouth and burst into sobs, running out of the room.

Abhijeet followed her into her car. He sat inside before she could lock all the doors.

"Tarika," he cupped her face, "Please... Please ro mat iss halat mein."

"Meine... Meine... Tumko... Kaha tha... Maa ko mat bulana..."

Abhijeet looked at her with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry... For... Everything."

But that made her sobs only louder.

"Tarika..."

"Abhijeet...Maa... Maa ne aaj tak mujh pe haath... Haath Nahi uthaya..."

"Ssh Tarika," he took her in a warm hug, "Maa hai wo.. aisehi react karna tha unhe.. ab hame samjhana hoga unhe.. be strong."

Tarika sobbed and then it stroke her, had he done it purposefully! She broke the hug.

"Tum.. tumne jan bujhkar tesab kia na? Taki mai.. shadi.. mom mujhe shadi ke liye force kare?"

"Tarika please shut up. Lado mat tum ab phirse. Batana toh tha hi unhe hame.. mai bas ye nahi chahta ki tum akele raho.. if not with me then you are better to stay with your parents.. akele tumhe mai rehne nahi dunga."

Tarika got his point and calm down.

"Par mom... wo toh.." she cried again.

"Andar chalo.. baat karte hai.. gussa hai wo.. thoda chillaingi.. hame sunna parega hmm?"

"Mere waja se tum ku suno? Mai bat karti hu unse.. tum jao ghar apne." Tarika whispered.

"No Tarika. Ham satg mei baat karenge.."

"Maa mujh pe bohot chillaingi.. bohot datengi.."

"Mai hu na.. kuch nahi hoga aao."

He got down from car and helped her out.

"Tumne kuch khaya?" asked Abhijeet as he felt her extremely weak.

Tarika shook her head.

""Bache ke liyehi sahi dhayan rakha karo apna.."

They came to the living area of house. Tarika looked down and whispered something.

"Kya?" asked Abhijeet.

"Abortion karwa leti hu.. sara problem khatam ho.."

"Kya kaha?"

Tarika looked at her side with a jerk. It wasn't Abhijeet who protester. It was her mother.

Tarika looked down.

"Ek toh pehle khud dayre todo.. phir ek jan bhi lo.. tum dono ki galti ki saja ye nadan ku bhukte?" Her mother said with a rag.

"Aunty.. aap" Abhijeet tried to intervene.

"Tum chup raho. Mai tumse bat nahi kar rahi hi."

"Maa.." Tarika protested.

"Mujh se unchi awaz mei bat mat kar?"

"Please ap dono chup ho jai.." Abhijeet requested, seeing Tarika getting panic.

"Karungi mau bat.. meri life hai mai kuch bhi karu! I am not a teenager... sahi galat ki samajh hai mujh mei.. Apne bache ki khayal bhi maiai khud hi rakh sakti huu.."

"Haan.. bara sahi galat pata hai tujhe.. abhi toh marne ki bat kar rahi thi use tu.."

"Mai kuch bhi karu.. ap."

"Shut up Tarika." Abhijeet shouted. No one dared to talk again.

He held her shoulders and made her sit on sofa. He filled a glass with water and offered her.

"Pani pio."

"Nahi pina mu-"

"Tarika.." he warned her.

she drank.

He then stood up to face her mother.

"Abhijeet tum.." Tarika tried to talk.

"Tum kuch nahi bologi.." Abhijeet ordered and Tarika kept quiet immediately.

Abhijeet shifted his attention to her mother.

"Bohot tension ke waja se Tarika ko oichle do dino se kafi pabic attacks arahe hai.. uski tabiya bigar jati hai isse.. or upar se wo kuch kha bhi nahi rahi hai.." Abhijeet said calmly and posed.

He looked down for a while and sighed. And then he looked up again.

"Aunty.. jo hua use ap badal nahi sakti.. or nahi haamme se koi bhi... age jo karna hai... wo.." Abhijeet stopped, "Tarika ko mujhse shadi nahi karni.."

He mother looked at her for a while and then at Abhijeet. But she didn't say anything.

"Use lagta hai mai majbori mei usse shadi karna chahta hu.. apko bhi aisahi lagtaa hoga janta hu.. khair, maine apko yaha bolaya taki ap Tarika ko apne sath le jai.. I don't want her to be alone."

"Mein jaanti Hu mujhe kya Karna hai," Tarika's mother was rather rough, "Aur Tu abhi tak Yaha khadi kyu hai... Jaake Jo packing bachi hai wo Kar."

"Aap Dono iss tarah se apne Apne decisions mere upar force Nahi Kar saktein."

Moments ago she was an emotional mess... But now she had pulled herself together. She spoke with an air of authority. Her tone cold, firm, unyielding and drained of all emotions.

Abhijeet opened his mouth to speak but decided against it on receiving a tough glare from her. She then looked at her mother.

"Bahot badi ho gayi ho Tarika... Apne faisle Akele le sakti ho. Maa ki baato ke ab koi mayne Nahi..."

Saying this her mother walked inside the house.

Tarika sighed. She tried was about to get up but Abhijeet didn't let her.

"Thoda waqt doh unhe... Itna Bada news achanak Mila hai unhe."

"Hmm..."

"Lekin tum... Tum please tension mat lo. Hum... Hum unhe samjha lenge."

" _Mein_ unhe samjha lungi"

"Tarika..."

"Tumhe Jo Karna tha tum Kar Chuke "

"Tarika I know you are hurt but..."

"Haan Abhijeet... I _am_ hurt. Aaj tak Maa ne mujhse iss tarah se baat Nahi ki hai aur aaj..."

"Kabhi na Kabhi toh unhe batana hi padta na?"

Tarika looked down. She knew he was right. Yet she felt that it didn't have to be this way.

"Lekin Abhijeet... Iss waqt unhe Yaha bulakar Tumne mushkilein badha Di Hain."

"Toh kya mein tumhe aise hi jaane deta?"

"Mere liye toh Tumne Soch liya Abhijeet... Magar mere mummy Papa Ka kya... Unka socha Tumne? Meri Galti ki saza unhe kyu mile? Chaar logo ki chaar baatein kyu sune wo log meri wajah se?"

Abhijeet kept quiet for some time and then spoke.

"Toh mere Saath raho..."

'meri wife bankar,' he said in his mind.

Tarika gave him a lopsided smile.

"Mein jaanti Hu mein kya Kar rahi Hu."

"Tum samajhti kyu Nahi!"

"Tum kyu Nahi samajh rahe!"

"Tum akele Nahi rahi Sakti Tarika!"

"Aur tum mujhe force Nahi Kar sakte! Mein jaanti Hu mere aur mere bache ke liye kya Sahi hai!"

"Bacha Mera Bhi hai !"

"Wo meri goud mein pal Raha hai."

Abhijeet clenched his fist, controlling his anger.

He inhaled a deep breath before talking with her to calm himself down.

"Tarika... baccha hum dono ka hai.. haan wo tumhare kok mein pal raha hai.. tum mere bacche ki maa banne wali ho..."

Tarika wanted to protest again but Abhijeet cut with, "listen to me first. Tum bar bar jane ki baat kar rahi ho.. toh mujhe jawab do.. agr ye baccha nahi ata toh tum yun sabkuch.. most importantly mujhe chodke nahi jate na.. right?"

Tarika was quite. She hadn't any answer.

"Mujhe pata hai Tarika.. tum nahi jate. Tab tumhe koi problem nahi hota.. lekin ab hai tumhe! Ab tum mere sath nahi rehna chahte.. mere bacche aur uski maa ko mujh se cheen na chahte ho tum.."

"Nahi cheen raha main kisi se bhi.. kyon ki nahi main aur nahi mera baccha tumhara hai.. samjhe tum? Nahi chahiye mujhe kisi ki sahare ki.. i can handle my child and myself both.." Tarika shouted again.

"Chale jayo yaha se tum.. i don't wanna see your face again.. just leave plz.." Tarika cried palming her face.

Abhijeet was stunned at her behaviour. He thought "Did she just said that she doesn't belongs to me? She doesn't wanna see my face anymore?" Abhijeet was extremely hurt this time. He knew her condition. But yes...he was hurt way too much to respond to anything.

He felt his eyes burning. He tried to compose himself for her sake. Still he didn't want to take stress. He kneeled down and placed his hands on her both knees. But then moved away thinking what she just said.

"Ta..Tarika.. tum sach much chahte ho main chala jayu yaha se?"

Tarika looked at him, at his broken state. But she was in her rage.

"No... i don't want you to leave. " Tarika placed her hand on his shoulder. He tried to give her a smile, but before that she said, "i want to leave from here.. i don't want to stay here, in this city anymore. "

Abhijeet got another shock. His heart broke again.

"Ku?" Abhijeet cried like a baby, "Ku jana hai dur tumhe? Mat jao Tarika I am begging to you.. please."

Tarika stood up and left for her room not wanting to be weak by his tears.

Abhijeet felt helpless. No one was understanding him.. not Tarika, not her mother. He felt like ripping himself apart. He wanted to cry out loud. He was tired of being strong. He felt like forcing Tarika to marry him. He wanted to hate her for behaving so mean. But he couldn't do any of them.

.

Tarika entered into her room and fell on bed. she covered herself with blanket.

"Tarika.. aise kya uchal kud kar rahi hai? You are pregnant.. " Her mother scolded her.

But Tarika refused to talk.

"Packing ho gaya.. kal subha niklenge ham.."

Still Tarika didn't reply.

Her mother gave up and left the room.

She came into living room and found Abhijeet sitting on sofa.

"Tum abtaq gai nahi?"

He stood up quickly.

"Aunty wo.."

"Dekho Abhijeet.. mujhe tumse koi bat nahi karna.. tum jao yaha se.."

"Mai yaha rukta hu.. matlab.. agar app.."

"Nahi.."

"Aunty please...bas aj rat hi hai yaha.. kal.. kal wo chali jaigi.. pata nahii.. wo kab phirse.. pata nahi.. wo manegi bhi ya nahii... please aunty."

Her mother couldn't deny anymore seeing the way he was pleading.

She didn't say anything and left for the guest room.

The night was sleepless for her. She thought to sleep beside Tarika and so she went to her room but she stopped on threshold seeing Abhieet kneeling on floor beside Tarika. He was sleeping keeping his head beside her.

She felt guilt. She realized she had been very rough with him. Hr was the one telling her the truth and also it wasn't like he was ditching her daughter. They had crossed the boundary true.. but also they are no kids.

...

*The next day*

Tarika woke up to find Abhijeet's hand in hers. His head gently against hers.

"Abhijeet..."

She called him softly. He lifted his head, alert as though he had never actually slept.

"Tum uth gayi? Kuch Chahiye?"

Tarika shook her head.

"Mein bus keh rahi thi ki bed pe so jaate."

"Nahi wo mein kaise... Matlab aunty... Matlab..."

"Abhi so jao thodi der."

She started sitting up but Abhijeet immediately sprung to his feet and held her shoulders, supporting her.

"Bimar Nahi hu."

She smiled sub consciously. She couldn't help but enjoy these little things. His waking up with a start with the slightest sound she made, his sweet concerns for the most worthless of reasons. She looked at him intently.

"Kya Soch rahi ho?"

She shook her head and then averted her gaze. After a few seconds, her eyes settled back on him. She leaned towards him and pecked his lips.

"I'll miss you."

"Tarika..."

"Abhijeet," she took a deep breath, "mein chahti toh Kisi ko Bina bataye jaa Sakti thi."

"Don't...make me regret my decision," she added softly.

Abhijeet just looked at her, helpless. If only he could find a word that would melt her heart, that would make her stay back with him.

"Ab Maa ko samjhana hai."

"Aunty Kabhi Nahi maanengi..."

"Yahi toh tum chahte the na?"

"Tarika please. I don't want to fight again."

"Me neither...Mein baat Karungi Maa se... Aur tum kuch Nahi bologe."

He sighed.

He left the room without striking any further conversation.

He found her mother near dining table.

"Aunty.."

"Breakfast karke jao.."

"Nahi wo mai bas ye batane... "

The door bell rang making Abhijeet stop. Abhijeet shighed as if he knew who's there on the door and also he seemed little upset for not being able to complete his talk.

Tarika's mom left to open the door. Abhijeet followed her silently.

As she opened the door she got the biggest surprise of the day. She was horrified seeing the visitor.

"Aap!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N** : Yup ab kon aaya hoga ? To know stay tune with your reviews ;))


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Hello reader's...!

* * *

"Aap!" she exclaimed.

The visitor's eyes however were rested on Abhijeet from the moment the door got opened. Abhijeet was looking down not being able to face either of visitor or the mother of the girl he got pregnant.

"Andar ane dogi?" the visitor asked.

"Haan.. haan.. aiyen na."

She took the visitor inside.

"Tarika kaha hai?" The visitor asked.

"Wo.. fresh ho rahi hogi sayad. "

Some moments silence.

"Abhijeet beta.. tumhe office ke liye der ho rahi hogi na?" Tarika's mom said to Abhijeet.

"Nahi aunty.."

She tried to gesture him to leave but Abhijeet seemed stubborn.

"Ap bethiye, mai pani lati hu.."

"Tritya..." the visitor said calmy, "merehi beti ke ghar mei mere sath mehmano ke tarah saluk mat karo... Tarika ko bolao niche."

"Tanuj aap..."

"Maine kaha Tarika ko bolao.."

"Uncle," Abhijeet interrupted, "Wo washroom mei hai.. ati hi hogi."

Tanuj sat down on sofa without replying anything.

"Ap London se u achanak.." Tritya asked.

Tanuj didn't reply.

"Maine bolaya hai uncle ko." said Abhijeet.

"Tum! Ku?" Tritya got panic thinking Abhijeet might had told him everything.

"Mujhe yahi sahi laga... mujhe laga Tarika uncle ki bat kaabhi nahi talegi.."

"Tum? Tum pagal ho?" Tritya whispered, moving near to him, "Apni thodi bhi fikar nahi hai tumhe? Tanuj ke gussa pata hai tumhe?"

"I just don't want Tarika to live alone" Abhijeet said calmly with tears in his eyes.

Tritya moved to Tanuj knowing perfectly well Abhijeet wouldn't listen to her.

"Tanuj aap... Aisi ko emergency wali bat nahi hai.. ap khamakha.."

"Tritya, Abhijeet mujhe bata chuka hai sab phone pe."

Tritya looked at Abhijeet. shocked.

"Mai batana nahi chahta tha phone mei.. par uncle started insisting.. n mere pas jayada time bhi nahi tha."

"Aap... ap naraj.." Tritya tried to ask..

Tanuj sighed.

"Ab narajgi se kya faida Tritya... jo hona tha ho gaya... bachone ek galti ki ab ham dusri galti kare kya? Jab Abhijeet ne bataya mujhe bohot gussa aya.. khud pe, Abhijeet pe.. Tarika pe.. par phir maine socha... Abhijeet etna koshish kar raha hai sab thik karne ki... meri beeti jid kar rahi hai.. ab mai ya toh jid karar sakta hu ya phir Abhijeet ke tarah sulah karne ki koshish..." he stood up, " par philal.. mai bas apne beti ko apne sath le jana chahta hu.. use ye ehhsas dilana chahta hu ki mai uske sath hu... naraj hu, par hu toh uska papa hi na.."

Just then they heard Tarika's footsteps. Tarika saw her father and became statute in fear.

"Pa..pa... app.. yaha!"

She then looked at her mother, still stupefied.

"Abhijeet ne bulaya mujhe."

Tarika gulped. His choice of words, the outer non chalance of his voice meant that he already knew everything.

"Idhar aao."

With her head low, eyes fixed on the floor, she moved towards her father who had now taken a seat on the sofa with her mother.

"Baitho."

She obeyed silently and sat opposite them.

"Tum Bhi Uske Saath baitho Abhijeet."

"Nahi uncle mein yahi theek Hu."

Tanuj raised an eyebrow. The air authority made Abhijeet obey too. Now he understood where Tarika got her glares and temperance from.

"tum Shaadi Nahi Karna chahti?"

Tarika shook her head.

"Delhi Bhi Nahi aana chahti?"

She shook her head again.

"Abortion Bhi Nahi karana chahti?"

"Tanuj ye aap-"

"Mein baat Kar Raha Hu na."

He looked at Tarika who just stared back at him helpless.

"Tum kya Karna chahti ho?"

"I'll raise this baby alone."

"Puch Sakta Hu kyu?"

"..."

"Tarika! Tere papa kuch puch rahe hai tujhse."

"Mere paas koi jawab Nahi hai."

Tarika got up to leave when her mother spoke again.

"Iss tarah behave karegi Apne mummy Papa ke Saath!"

"I'm sorry mumma... Papa... But I don't want to be more sorry than I already am."

Tanuj stood up.

"Tarika..."

She stopped and stood still but didn't turn to face her dad.

"Mai tumhe choice nahi de raha hu.. bata raha hu tumhe.. ki tum hamare sath Delhi chal rahi ho.. or wo bhi do ghante mei.. Next flight mei."

"Papa aap..." Tarika turned and said with a rag. That's when Abhijeet came in between.

He moved near her and held her both forearms.

"Chalo yaha se." He whispered, demanding.

"Abhijeet.." she said helplessly, thinking that would trick Abhijeet to allow her stay alone.

He pushed her gently and took her to her room.

Tanuj sat down with a sigh, holding his head.

"Tanuj.." Tritya moved near him.

"Pata nahi kaha kami reh gai Tritya hamare parvarish mei... mujhe..."

"Sach kahu toh Tanuja mujhe is baat ka andaza tha... "

Tanuja looked up at her.

"Haan... mujhe laga, shadi kar lenge.. wo ek dusre ko beimteha chahte hai... Pata nahi Tarika ki zid... "

"Abhijeet keh raha tha tumhe bhi shadi manjoor nahi?"

"Wo toh mai gusse mei keh rahi thi.."

"Khair chodo... Tarika se jayada shakti se pesh mat ana... Don't let her feel low."

"Tanuj aap.. samajh bhi rahe hai... Das logo ke das batey... "

"Tritya... bache ek galti kar dete hai or parents samajh ke dar se ek or galti... par mai nahi karne wala koi galti... or weisey bui bas kuchi waqt ki bat hai.. Wo nahi reh paigi Delhi mei jayada din.. mai tumhe keh raha hu..."

"Agar ap kahe toh wo shadi ke liyye mana nahi karegi..'

"Nahi.. mai use koi bhi faisla lene ke liye majboor nahi kar sakta. Agar aisahi karna hota toh Abhijeet khud bhi kkarr sakta tha... Hame bas apne beti ko sahara dena hai.."

Tritya nodded.

"Mai taxi thik karta hu.. tum Tarika ko lekar ao bahar."

Tanuj left.

Here in Tarika's room:

"Tarika.."

Abhijeet sat beside her on bed.

"Ab no arguments haan.. "

"Tum ku chahte ho ki mai apne mamma papa ke sath rahu? Ku?"

"Mujhe tasalli rahegi ki tum thik ho.."

"Mai thik nahi rahungi.. kabhi nahi.."

"Tarika," he cupped her face, "Hamare bache ke liye.."

"Mera bach..." Abhijeet placed his hand over her mouth, "Abhi chali jaogi thode der mei... ab toh mat lado."

Tarika kept quiet. So, she's leaving then. Finally. Oh, it hurt. So much. She looked into Abhijeet's teary eyes.

He took her hands in his and said looking at them,

"Jab bhi thik lage aajana... Kabhi mat sochna ki mai tumhe judge karunga.. mai kabhi nahi puchunga what have made you to come back... kabhi nahi.. or nahi kabhi puchunga ki tum ja ku rahi ho.. But Just come back okay!"

"Abhijeet main nahi ayungi...", even in this vulnerable state she said this.

Abhijeet felt more hurt. He shook his head with tears.

"Shh.. aur kuch mat kehna.. mere baat suno.." Abhijeet whispered.

"Tum wapas ayo n..na ayo..that will be your decision... remember that I'll wait for you.. till the end of my life.."

"Abhijeet you can move on.. you are free.."

"You are going that's your decision. I'll wait.. that's my decision. I'll be always there for you.. for our child.."

His right hand left hers and rested on her stomach. He looked at her stomach, as though wishing to just touch the child that was growing in her.

For a moment, she wanted to stay, to rest her head on his chest and say that she could never leave him, to call their baby his baby too.

Instinctively, she kept her palm over his hand. Immediately, he looked up at her face... At her eyes that still whispered I love you.

Tarika leaned towards him. Her hand moved towards his neck, her body close enough to make him feel her breathing.

Their eyes still locked, she moved closer to his lips. But she stopped, just before their lips could meet... Just before her walls could come crumbling down.

She left him in a jerk and turned away while standing...

"I... I should go pack."

She proceeded to move away from him when he grabbed her wrist and stood up and gently pulled her towards him. When their bodies were close enough to almost touch, Abhijeet spoke.

"Can't we just pretended that everything is okay?"

His grip on her wrist tightened as the pain in his voice increased.

"Just for a few moments before..."

"Pretending doesn't help Abhijeet. It doesn't change anything."

"Then can't I have a few moments to hold on to?"

Tarika looked at him helpless, searching for words.

.

..

...

She was standing with tears in her eyes and so was his... he looked in her eyes and wiped her tears nodding no and slowly just bend down on his knees in front of her with moist smile, like he was seeing his kid, Like a kid he was kneeling in front of his kid, he gently placed his hand on her bare stomach who closed her eyes at his touch and whispered his name to stop him from making her weak "Abhijeet..!"

But Abhijeet just showed his index finger without looking up and said in a trance with "Sshhhh... I'm talking to my kid" His voice like stubborn-demanding like it's his baby only like the way she said to him it's only "her baby"

Stomach...! no... it was his kids place where he was growing slowly, day by day, minute by minute, second by second so he was trying to feel HIS KID, THEIR KID for a one last time, from whom he gonna leave his life alone, may be will die too without even seeing his child but still he will wait for his kid, for her till the last breath of his life, and few more tears dropped from his eyes which he didn't bother to wipe, those hot tears rolling on his cheek speedily...

His hands gently rested on her both hips, he caressed her belly softly "Papa loves you a lot hmm (a tear left from Tarika's eyes and dropped on Abhijeet's cheek but he didn't look up) Papa will wait for you (she was just looking at him down while crying in low voice) don't hate Papa haan" this hurt her heart badly which let out a painful cry...

He moved his face close to her stomach, his nose was brushing to her stomach when he kissed her stomach slowly to feel like he was kissing his child and with choked voice he whispers against her belly "Papa will miss you"

Where Tarika's hand automatically went on his head and her right hand softly gripped his soft hairs where left one on his nape who feeling her soft touch in his hairs buried his head while wrapping his both arms around her waist so tightly with urging whisper "don't go please" he uttered helplessly...

And finally he burst out in front of her, he was trying to be Strong for a long time but now it was impossible for him, he was crying loud like a kid which making Tarika's heart wrenched, she can't see him broken like this, he was making her so weak, making her feel that her decision is so so wrong but she was determined, the tears flowing from her eyes continuously, some tears dropped on his head but she didn't care to wipe it, she wrapped his face in her arms when he again uttered "don't go na please" and she kissed on his head who kissed on her arms with "I cant live without you..plz..." and again buried his face like he don't want to leave her, he was sobbing continuously while hugging around her waist where this hurtful moment witnessed by Tarika's parents who came there to call Tarika but stood outside the room with tears in their eyes which were sign that they felt his so much love for their daughter...

"Please don't go Tarika" Abhijeet muffled against her stomach again and again until Tarika separated him forcefully.

Tritya wanted to move inside to console Abhijeet, they can't hate him instead they feel bad, guilty for being rough with him, he wasn't cheating their daughter..

But Tanuj held her hand with no while wiping his own tears, and dragged her out smoothly giving them their time...

Abhijeet held her tightly for the last moment before he let her go and sat down on floor against the bed.

Tarika felt selfish leaving him like that, broken. She had never seen him this much vulnerable.

"Abhijeet.."

"Leave.."

"Abhijeet.. meri baat.."

"I said leave." he said calmly.

"Apna khayal rakhna.. or main tumhe phone..."

"Leave Tarika..." he demanded this time.

"Abh-"

"LEAVE!" Abhijeet screamed.

Tarika shivered. Hearing Abhijeet's shout Tarika's parents hurried into the room. Tritya ran to Tarika's side instantly, making her calm. Tanuj placed his hand on Abhijeet shoulder who was looking down now.

"Uncle ap ise le jaiye yaha se isse pehle ki main apna man badal lu.. I dont want to make her stay here without her choice.. but she's forcing me to do this. Or agar aisa ho gaya toh main apne apko kabhi maaf nahi kar sakunga.. so, just take her away.".

"Beta tum.."

"Main thik hu uncle.. ap ise le jaiye.. or is ghar ka bhi main dekh lunga.. aplogo ka flight ka waqt ho raha hoga."

"abhijeet tum.." Tritya tried to talk but Tanuj stopped her with eyes. They took Tarika outside. Tarika kept looking back at Abhijeet but he didn't look up. Let her witness how broken she was leaving him.

Abhijeet sat there God knew how long until Daya reached and found him shattered.

"Abhijeet..." he sat beside him. 'Kya ho gaya hain tumhe? Kya halat bana rakha hain apna? Phone kyu nahi utha rahe the mera? OR tarika ka bhi phone unreachable aa raha hain. Hain kaha wo? Darwaja bhi khula tha.. Abhijeet? kuch kaho.. Abhijeet."

"She left me Daya." Abhijeet said looking down.

"Who?"

Abhijeet looked at his side towards Daya and spoke slowly.

"Tarika."

Daya relaxed his knees and sat on the floor with a thud as he listened the events taking place in his buddy's life in past few days.

* * *

**A/N** : Now what ? Is AbhiRika will be back together again ?


	6. chapter 6

**Flashback**:

_T_arika was folding her clothes and was keeping them in her Almirah. Time to time she was observing the person sitting on her bed who's looking a little morse than usual. With half tucked shirt and faded jeans and the after mission tiredness he was looking an inviting mess.

But the thing that made Tarika tensed was his unusual quietness.

"Abhijeet, ab bas bhi karo etna sochna. You couldn't have done anything for him. It wasnt your fault."

"Hmm.." He responded.

Tarika closed the door of her almirah and moved near him. She touched his cheek with her one hand to make him look at her. At the same time she bended a little.

Abhijeet's eyes first had a sight of her exposed cleavage above her white tank top and then travelled upwards to her neck. His eyes roamed around her face finally to meet her waiting gaze.

Tarika raised her eyebrows a little in a way to ask him to continue.

"May be I could have Tarika." He vented out.

Tarika sighed, sitting beside him.

"ABHIJEET...'

'No Tarika... his wife is pregnant. I should have been died in his place. I should have taken the bullet in my chest."

This made Tarika to look at him with a jerk.

"Abhijeet..." she said in a warning tone.

"You are not understanding Tarika..."

"Main samajh rahi hu Abhijeet.. par kismat ka likha hua kon badal sakta hain? Please tum apni marne ki baat maat kiya karo mujhse."

"Wahi toh hum cid officers koshish karte Hain na Tarika... Ki kisiki kismat badal sakein phir-phir chahe uske liye humhe maut ko khudki hi kismat mein kyu na likhna pade."

"Abhijeet I know you feel that you could have -"

Tarika looked at the floor, fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

After a few moments, she looked at him and continued.

"Done things differently. But don't be so hard on yourself."

"How Tarika!" He stood up, his back facing her, "How... His wife-"

"His wife at least has their child to live for."

Abhijeet turned around to look at her. He had never thought of it this way.

As he processed the situation in her words, she walked towards him.

"Abhijeet," she said, slipping her palms into his, "You wake up every day, prepared to... to even take a bullet for the people you've sworn to protect. Not everyone can do that. Not every cop can do that."

"It doesn't matter what we intended to do Tarika. It matters what we actually did."

"It matters more what we make of what we have done. It matters where we're going, not where we've been."

"But that doesn't change what happened."

"It doesn't. But we can only shape tomorrow, not yesterday."

Tarika then gently took both her hands from his palms and wrapped them around his back.

"I know the pain seems too much to take today," she said softly, "But it'll all seem better tomorrow, I promise."

As she felt his arms around her waist, she kept her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for some time, finding strength in each other.

"Kal ka kise pata hai... Kal ho na ho" he said, trying to lighten the mood, "isliye jiyo, khush raho, kyun Tarika ji?"

Normally, a dialogue from a romantic movie would get him a punch on his chest. But this time, she didn't say anything in response. She just tightened her grip around him.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear

"Me?" She lifted her head to face, "I'm..."

As he looked intently into her eyes, she couldn't bring herself to say the word "fine". His words echoed in her ears, the very thought of his death shook her and no matter how many times she had been close to losing him, it never became easier.

"Tarika..."

She left his embrace and took a step back and then another and another till there was enough space between them.

"Tarika?"

"Tarika!" He spoke louder, to get her attention, "kuch bologi?"

"Don't. Ever. Talk. About. Dying!" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Arrey mein toh bas mazak-"

She crossed her arms around her chest.

"Mazak?"

"Haan wo movie..."

He came close to her and tried to grab her waist but she jerked his hands away.

"Shutup Abhijeet!"

"I'm sorry."

"Tum humesha yahi bolte ho."

"Tarika..."

"Tumne kabhi socha hain ye sunte huye mujhe keisa feel hota hain?"

Abhijeet nodded.

"Jante ho?"

"Haan.. kyuki jab tum aisa kehti ho mujhe bhi ye feel hota hain.."

"Phir bhi bolte ho..."

Abhijeet looked down.

"Tum movie line ke liye bol rahi ho ya isse pehle maine jo mission ki baat ki uske liye bol rahi ho?" His voice was low and broken.

Tarika looked away. She didn't want to give a straight answer and neither did Abhijeet wanted to listen. Both of them stood there silently not knowing how to proceed to talk further. After a few seconds of waiting Tarika looked up.

"Kuch khaoge?"

Abhijeet shook his head in no.

"Fresh ho jao phir.."

Abhijeet took a step ahead and held her one wrist gently. He placed her hand in between his palms and looked up into her eyes.

"It is not easy for me... "

"I know."

"I know that you know."

"Phir bhi mere liye mushkil hain Abhijeet."

"I can't make it easy for you ever."

"I know." Tarika wiped her tears away with her free hand. "Just be safe... isse jayada mujhe kuch nahi chhaiye."

Abhijeet chuckle at her demands.

"Main fresh hoke ata hu..."

Tarika nodded.

Abhijeet left for the washroom.

Tarika sighed. She really wished he would stop talking about dying but she also knew hus job and his dedication towards it. But still, only if he would stop saying this before her. She sighed again.

Abhijeet came out of the washroom and found Tarika arranging the bed. She was bending with her back side towards him. She was wearing black loose shorts with her white tank top, revealing her sexy long legs. It had been a couple of weeks since they had made love. They didn't even got chance for their sweet nothings. Abhijeet felt an hormonal rush inside his body, shaking him to the core.

Moving close to her he slipped his arms around her waists. Tarika leaned into him almost immediately as if she was only waiting for it herself. She stood steal for a moment and then again surrendered herself in his arms. Abhijeet's one hand left her waist and caresses her soft arms lightly. He kissed her exposed right shoulder with interruption.

Tarika touched his cheek and rubbed her back against his chest. Next, she kissed his cheek.

"I missed you a lot." she said looking deep into her eyes.

"I missed you more." Abhijeet replied.

Tarika turned into his arms. Placing her both arms around his neck she leaned in for a needy kiss.

The kiss was slow. So slow that it was almost testing Abhijeet's patience to control himself. After all those sacry n lonely nights in mission and all those frustratons and emotional breakdown Abhijeet's need for her was wild. He knew it shouldn't be like that and he never demanded it. He knew tonight Tarika want it slow and peaceful. But Abhijeet's mind was full of shits from mission and he needed it real hard and wild.

In an attempt to convey the msg to her that he needs it real hard he grabbed her ass with one hand and his other hand went inside her top. The boldness was enough for Tarika to understand what he wanted.

Her arms still around his neck, she slid closer to him and stood on her toes so that her breasts were now in his line of sight. As his eyes peered through her cleavage, he could see a bit of her black lace bra. Unable to contain his urges anymore, Abhijeet quickly took her top and his shirt off. He then moved his hands below her hips till under her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist to make him more comfortable. As he carried her towards the bed, she undid her bra and bent over him, letting her bare breasts touch his face, her nipples almost reaching his mouth.

"God Tarika!" Abhijeet moaned as he felt his pants tighten.

Making her lie on the bed, he pressed his lips against her breasts. His kisses strong.

Rough.

Unrelenting.

While he took her nipple in his mouth, she worked on his pants.

Undoing the zip of his pants, she stroked her penis. Once. Twice. And then again and again with increasing pace. Abhijeet sucked on her harder, his mouth matching the rhythm of her strokes.

His hands then clasped her hips before pulling her shorts down with their full force, popping a button.

He then kissed downward, towards her navel. Instinctively, her hands went around his back. When he reached her navel, Tarika closed her eyes. With each kiss below the navel, towards her womanhood, she felt wetter.

"Abhijeet," she half moaned and half spoke, "You have to take me."

Continuing his kisses, he rubbed the part between her thighs, making her nails dig on his back.

"Now!" She pleaded.

"I didnt mean to skip the foreplay," said Abhijeet with a husky voice.

"I can't wait.." Tarika panted.

Within a second Abhijeet came of top of her. He was already hard and foreplay would just waste his time. That can be done in next session.

Crushing his lips on her he pressed her breasts. Tarika moaned. She was trying to cope up with her strong desires when he felt him at her entrance. Only then she remembered about extra protection.

"Abhijeet... " She meant it to be a soft call but it came out as a scream of pleasure as Abhijeet pushed himself hard into her.

"So soon babe? Usually you never scream my name so soon." Abhijeet smirked nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"Abhijeet.." She breathed in.

"Keep saying it..." Abhijeet said slowing down his pace.

"Abhi we need... umm..." She suppressed her moans as he bite her neck and a few seconds later he started to come hard for her.. again.

Moments later he came inside her like never before and came for the third time in that session. It was hot, she must accepted it. But, what did she do? What about the consequences.

As Abhijeet felt beside her, spent she came back in her sense.

"Tarika.."

But she didnt answer.

Abhijeet came on top of her.

"What happened?" He asked, touching her cheek.

"Nothing.."

"Mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hain you are regretting it."

"I will never regret anything with you Abhijeet. Remember this always " She smiled.

Abhijeet smiled and burried his face in her neck. Tarika wrapped her arms around. She decided to enjoy the moment for then. Soon they fell asleep in each others' arms.

._.__._

Tarika came out of her thoughts. Only if she could stop him that day. It was all her faults. Her faults. And now both of them have to bear the consequences.

She was sitting on her balcony looking at the sun of winter. Her mother came and placed a glass of milk before her.

"Jaldi se pi le... kesar wala dudh hain.. bache ke liye bohot acha hota hain."

"Thank you maa... main pi lungi. Ap clinic nahi gai aaj?"

"Evening shift hain.."

"oh.."

"Chal main aj tere liye tera favourite bhindi ka sabji banati hu.."

Tarika felt tears in her eyes. "Bhindi".. his fav... oh no, everything in her life jas merged into him so intently that its impossible to think herself without him.

"Nahi maa.. mujhe bhindi nahi khana.. ap kuch or bana dijiye..."

Tritya looked at her for a while and then proceeded to leave. She had promised Tanuj that she wouldn't talk to her about Abhijeet.

"Mom..."

"Haan.." Tritya stopped.

"Abhijeet ka phone aya tha apko?"

"Tu khud nahi kar leti phone use.. agar etna hi jnna hain toh."

"Bataiye na mom.."

"Kaal se nahi aya..."

"Thik hain..."

Tritya left without any talk.

Tarika took her mobile in her hand to dial Abhijeet's number. But instead she messaged him.

"Busy?"

Minutes later her phone rang with his name flashing on the screen. She picked up.

"Tarika!!! Sab thik hain na? Tumne aise msg kiya achanak se?" His voice was so impatient. Tarika was listening to him after whole one week. " Btao ma Tarika.. bacha... baby, baby toh thik hain na? Tum thik ho na... tarika plz say something."

"Tum thik ho?" Tarika asked with a calm voice instead of answering his quarries. What would she say? She wasnt okay, she wasn't okay at all. bUt she didn't want ti let him know. She left him to move on... not to hold back.

She listened him having a sigh of relief upon listening her voice.

"Tumne toh dara hi diya tha..."

"Tumne bhi..."

"Maine?"

"Roz toh maa ko phone karte ho.."

"Kis baat se daar gai thi? Tumne socha I am giving up?"

"Huh!" Tarika chuckled. "nahi... mujhe laga tumhe kuch hua toh nahi..."

"Meri fikar kar rahi ho?"

"Hamesha karungi.."

"Aise batey maat karo Tarika... apne apko rok nhi paunga tumhare pass jane se.."

"Phir batao kaha the?"

"Case ke silsile mein underworld mein tha.."

"Case solve hua?"

Abhijeet didn't answer.

He felt a sudden desire to sit next to her, make her head rest on his shoulder and tell her everything that happened. That would be the first time he told... he told...their baby how daddy caught bad guys.

As he thought about it, his mind took him to certain incidents of the case, places he didn't know he would be revisiting.

He remembered the pregnant lady involved in the case, the way she touched her baby bump when she smiled.

"Abhijeet?"

"H-haan?"

"Kaha kho Gaye the?"

He could still picture the woman standing in front of him, feeling faint. He had offered her a glass of water. In the process when their fingers brushed against each other, she caused in him a certain weakness only Tarika had caused before. He immediately withdrew his hand but the feeling remained.

"Wo... Kuch nahi," he managed to say.

Yet, his mind wandered back to the same place.

He closed his eyes, unable to make sense of his feelings. Was it concern? Empathy?... Attraction?

Was it all of it ?

Tarika could understand his emotions much before he could, if she were there... Or if only, he would tell her.

But then, why didn't he?

"You sound... Distant," Tarika said, finally breaking the silence.

"Dur hi toh ho Gaya hu na Tarika."

She let out an audible sigh.

"Abhijeet, no matter where we are, you will always have the right to-"

To have everything but being their baby. He swallowed the words he wanted to say.

"I know," he tried to suppress the effort with which he spoke.

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"You were too busy with the case to call, haan?"

"Well... It was hectic."

"But is that only reason you - nahi, I mean, mom... mom was expecting your call."

"Sirf mom?"

"Abhijeet, you must be very busy right now. Its your office hours.' said Tarika avoiding the topic.

"I am."

"Bye then."

"Tarika.."

"Hmm?"

"tumhe meri fikar hui toh tumne mujhe call kiya.. toh mujhe bhi ye haq hona chahiye na?"

Tarika stayed quiet.. not knowing how to answer his question.

"Acha chalo bye... Take care." Abhikeet hung up.

Tarika cut the call with a sigh. She moved near the railing and looked at the morning sky.

"I don't want to trouble your career, your job Abhijeet." She said to herself. "And neither do i want be a responsibility of yours. We were meant to be so different, so unique and now it becomes so ordinary."

She leaned against the railing.

"Sirf kaha toh Abhijeet ki tum mujhse payar karte ho... sirf wo tin shabd.. I know you do... but phir bhi tum as a responsibility mujhe or mere bache ko accept karna chahte ho.. I never wanted any compromises in our relationship, in our love. I just wanted to be me n we... i wanted to be us.. Somewhere in my heart it pinches me so hard i cant make you realize."

Tarika cried in silence.

Abhijeet stopped I'm his track as he watched the lady coming out of the bureau. He waited for her.

"Aiye main apko ghar taq chor deta hu.." Abhijeet offered the lady a drive to her home

"Nahi officer main chali jaungi.."

"Please..."

The lady nodded and got into his car. The journey started.

"How are you doing?" Abhijeet asked the lady who had just lost her husband two weeks back.

"I am trying to cope up."

"You are doing great i think."

"I think so."

Moments of silence before Abhijeet broke it.

"How months pregnant are you?"

"Ji??"

"I mean... I.. actually... "

"Why's that you are extra warm towards me officer? Is it only sympathy or something else " Her voice was little harsh.

"No mam.. i didn't mean to offend you at all... Don't answer me if you don't feel like answering... actually..." Abhijeet sighed, "I am becoming a father too.. soon."

"Oh..." The lady realized the intention behind his behaviour promptly. "I am sorry..."

"Nahi aap... It's completely alright."

"It's just that I have been extra careful ever since my husband..."

"And you should be."

The lady smiled at him briefly.

"Well, I am 5 months pregnant."

"Does it seem like a lot, the wait?"

"On some days."

Abhijeet looked at her as though he wanted more explanation, like he wanted to hear everything he couldn't from Tarika.

"Is it difficult for your wife officer?"

_Wife_. He only wished... He had been wishing for a very long time. If only she knew as much as he thought she did.

"Well she...uh she doesn't live here."

"I can see that you miss her a lot."

The realization of how much he was missing hit him till he went to sleep every night. And she was his first thought every day.

Was she eating enough? With Tarika, it was always hard to make her eat. Now with the pregnancy, she had to be more careful. Did she have cravings? He would have loved to pamper her... Give her everything she craved for. Hell, he'd even wake up in his sleep, drive all the way just to get her ice-cream.

He wanted to be there, holding her hand, every time she went for a sonography. He wanted to do so much more and now all he had was a phone call.

"Don't worry," she said, "It's totally normal for women to want to stay with their parents when they are expecting."

"We're here," Abhijeet said, parking the car.

He then quickly got out and opened the door for her.

"Ma'am if there is anything you need, don't hesitate... I don't live too far. And I have female officers working under me."

The woman looked into his eyes meaningfully.

"You're a good man, officer. Your wife is lucky."

A lopsided smile settled itself on his face, as Abhijeet drove away.


	7. chapter 7

One more week passed. Tarika's pregnancy wasn't so hard accept those morning sickness and vomiting. Instead of cravings she had anorexia. Everything smelled yuck to her. Even flowers.

Abhijeet hadn't called her once after that. Actually he never called her now since she left Mumbai. Last time they talked when she called him. But he called her mother regularly. Still, he didn't talk much. Only 30-40 seconds.

The mere thought of him giving up on her torn her apart. She didnt know how would she face it if he actually moved on. Again, she missed a heart beat on this thought. She missed a heart beat every time she thought about it

Standing in her balcony she watched her mother talking to the Aunty next door.

"Kya baat hain Tritya.. Tarika bohot dino se hain ghar pe.. Jab se CID join kiya hain etne din toh kabhi nahi ruki ghar pe.. sab thik hain na... ya phir job chor diya.. CID ki job weisey thik bhi nahi hain larkiyo ke liye..."

"Kyu CID ke job mein kya burai hian? Meri beti ki jaha marji wo waha job karegi... or usne job chora nahi hain.. bas chutti pe hain... "

"Arey gussa kyu kar rahi hain..."

"Ainda meri beti ke bare mein ulta sidha batey maat karna mujhse..."

"Acha baba thik hain... dhayan rakhungi... par pehle ye batao ki shadi ka kya socha?? Mere nazar mein kuch ache larke hian..."

"Apne proposals apne pass hi rakhein... mujhe late ho rhaa hain clinic ke liye.. bye "

Tritya walked passed the lady and left in her car.

Tarika sighed from above. Her parents couldn't hear anything about her.. what would happen when the baby bump would come out? She felt sick and ran to washroom to throw up her morning meal

Tarika lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, replaying the conversation between her mom and the neighbour.

For the first time, Tarika had seen her mom so defensive, so embarrassed to talk about her.

Her mom had told aunty off. But how many people could she stop?

She remembered how her mother's eyes used to gleam with pride when someone mentioned her name. But now, it had all changed. Now, she gave both her parents an unforgivable amount of pain - pain that was only going to keep increasing.

Tarika continued lying there, sometimes fully awake and at other times half asleep yet always spiralling back to the feeling of bringing her parents the shame and pain they did not deserve.

"Tarika," her father brought her back to the reality with a gentle tap on her arm.

She immediately sat up.

"Tu ro rahi hai beta?"

Tarika ran her fingers on her cheeks.

Freshly moist.

Only then did she realize that she had been crying.

"Pa-papa aap office nahi gayein?"

"Haan wahi se toh aa raha hu beta. Aaj hum dono Bahar lunch karne waale the na... Just like old days?"

Old days.

Her father spoke like nothing had changed. But some things changed everything forever, didn't they?

"Sorry papa par mujhe bilkul bhuk nahi hai."

Tanuj sat next to her and looked at her for a while, waiting for her to open up.

When he noticed that Tarika's reluctance to talk wasn't reducing, he stroked her head.

"Abhijeet ko miss Kar rahi hai?"

She shook her head in complete disagreement.

But both of them knew that she missed him more than she cared to admit.

"Lekin teri pareshani ki wajah kuch aur hai."

"Papa mein -"

"Haan kaho..."

"Papa... papa let me go."

"Where?"

"Kahi bhi.."

"Mumbai??"

"Nahi..." Tarika protested instantly. She didn't want Abhijeet to face the questions her parents were facing right now.

"Phir kaha?"

"Kahi bhi.. bus Delhi ya Mumbai nahi.. " She looked down.

"Tu ya toh Mumabi jaigi ya phir yhai rahegi." Tanuj said strictly, standing up.

"Kyu papa?? Mujhe nahi rehna yaha... I can't bear when someone insult you and mama."

"Insult.. kisine kuch kaha tujhse?"

"Abhitaq toh nahi. par kagenge toh jarur.." Tarika stood up.

"Unke sawalo ka jawab main dunga."

"Kyu? You are not supposed to do it!"

"You were also not supposed to do what you did Tarika." said Tanuj calmly.

Tarika looked down.

"Bohot kar liya apni manmani... ab jara hamari bhi sun lo..."

Tanuj proceeded to walk out but Tarika stopped.

"Main chali jaungi papa... agar apne permission nahi diya toh bhi... kyuki main aplogo is dard or taklif se gujarte huye nahi dekh sakti."

"Is taklif se hame mukti keisey dena hain ye baat tujhe achi traike se pata hain... par tujhe us rasta jana hi nahi hain main janta hu.. or main kabhi force bhi nahi karunga.."

Tanuj left.

Tarika sat down on bed, crying.

"I am sorry papa.. I am sorry mama.. etne sab kuch hone ke bad bhi aplogo ko meri etni fikar hain or main aplogo ke liye kuch nhi kar sakti.. kuch nahi.. par main karu bhi toh kya karu.. Mumbai agr main chali gain toh aj na kaal ye baat sabko pata chal hi jaiga... mujhe apni fikar nahi hain.. par Abhijeet ka career, uska job... sab khatam ho jaiga... or main shadi nahi kar skati usse... main bojh nahI banna chhati uspe... main uski responsibility nahi banna chahti... or nhi main aplogo ka kalank banna chahti hu.." She cried her heart out.

In the evening, Tarika paced back and forth in her room. It was almost time for her parents to come back home.

She had to tell them.

She had to make them understand.

She _needed_ to go.

Tarika was still lost in her thoughts when Tritya entered the room with food.

"Mom..." She looked reluctantly at the food.

"Lunch bhi nahi Kiya tu ne. Chup chap kha le."

Now was the time.

Tell her, Tarika.

Tell her._

Tarika turned away from her mother in order to muster the courage to speak.

"Ma meine faisla Kar liya hai."

Her mother was silent. Tarika hesitated, almost turning around, yet deciding against.

"Mein... Mein yaha se Chali jaungi."

"Bilkul nahi."

"Mein... Aapse puch nahi rahi thi mom."

Tritya swiftly stood in front of her and held her shoulders. She looked more calm than Tarika had expected.

"Tere papa ne bataya tha ki tu kaisi baatein Kar rahi thi. Hum Teri taklif samajh sakte hain."

"Haan?" Tarika was shocked.

"Aisa akele Ghar pe baith Kar tu baatein overthink Kar rahi hai. Isliye hum dono ko lagta hai ki tujhe Cid Delhi join Kar Lena chahiye."

Tarika sighed.

It was not about staying at home alone, not about her work.

She had to leave before the bump started showing, before her pregnancy became obvious to others. ...

"Mom..." She tried one more time but Tritya dismissed her by forcing a piece of bread in her mouth.

Tarika was tossing on her bed right and left. All her attempts to sleep went to vain. Thousands of thoughts were roaming around her head. Her parents were stubborn. Now when she thought about it she realized dealing with Abhijeet's stubborness was comperetively easy

She felt a sudden desire to hug him tight. oH, she missed him. Hugging her pillow as tight as possible she cried. was it cravings? Yeah, kind of.

Without thinking anything she picked up her phone and dialed his number. He picked up almost instantly.

"Tarika... you okay?"

"Bina okay rahein main tumhe phone nahi kar sakti kya?"

"Maine aisa toh nahi kaha na.." Abhijeer sound broken, "tum toh mujhe kabhi bhi phone kar sakti ho."

"Or tum?? Tum nahi kar saktey?"

"Mujhe daar lagta hain kahi tumhe gussa agaya toh... its not good for the baby."

"Baby ke liye mujhse baat kiye bina reh rahein ho..."

"Not only for the baby."

"Toh?"

"For you too."

Tarika remain silent.

"Khair, phone kyu kiya batao... "

"Bas aisehi..."

"Aisehi?"

"Hmm.."

"Miss kar rahi ho mujhe?"

"Tum nahi kartein?"

"Bohot"

"Phir..."

"Hmm... keisa tha din??? Morning sickness jayada toh nahi ho rahi hai na?"

"Ho rahi hain..."

"Doctor ko dekhaya?"

"Ghar pe hi toh Dr hain na... mom check krti hain "

"Ultrasonograpy karwaya?"

"Nahi..."

"Kyu??"

"bas aisehi..."

"Karwana chahiye na..."

"Abhijeet..." she called his name in order to divert the topic.

"Hmm.."

"Mujhe na ice cream khane ka man kar raha hain..."

"oh.. ghar pe nahi hain?"

"Vanilla khane ka man kar raha hain.. ghar pe sab chocolate flavour hain and strawberries."

"chocolate and strawberries toh tumhari fav hain." Abhijeet said mischievously hinting her a double meaning.

"Haan... wo toh hain hi..." Tarika said blushing. Oh Gosh! She blushed God knew after how many days. "But I want vanilla now."

"Fifty shades' vanilla?" Abhijeet smirked imagining Tarika's scarlet face.

"Ahmmm... it would have been nice... but you know not possible."

"Tum kehke toh dekho..."

"Vanilla sex choro pehle Vanilla ice cream toh khilao..."

"Umm.."

"You cant... rehne do.." Tarika smiled.

"5 minutes..."

"5 minutes kya?"

"5 minutes wait karo na... ajaiga."

"Tum 5 minutes mein Mumbai se Delhi ajaoge??"

"Hahaha.. is it even possible?"

"Wahi toh main bhi keh rahi hu..."

"Tumhe nind nahi arahi na?" Abhijeet diverted the topic.

"Haan..."

"Pareshan ho kisi baat se..."

"Hmm.."

"Share karna chahogi?"

"Nahi... share karne se koi solution nahi milne wala.. phir kyu..."

"Sayad mujhe pata hain tumhari preshani ke waja..."

"Tumhe toh mera sab pata hota hain na?"

"Haan... hota hain."

"Toh phir tumhe ye bhi pata hain ki main yesab kyu kaar rahi hu.."

"ofcourse."

"Mujhe galat toh nahi samajh rahein ho na..."

"Tumhe galat nahi samajh raha par tum galat kar rahi ho Tarika..."

"Abhijeet main..."

"Jane do Tarika... pata hain aj ek interesting case solve kiya.. or forensic details bhi bohot hi surprising thi.. sunogi?"

""hmm..." Tarika responded, wiping her tears.

Abhijeet started to narrate the case in details and Tarika kept listening. After 10 minutes Abhijeet stopped suddenly.

"Kya hua?" Tarika asked.

"Darwaja kholo..."

"Kyu? Koi nahi hain darwaje pe.. "

"Kholo toh sahi..."

"Abhijeet..."

"please..."

"okay..."

"Main line pe hu..."

"Haan raho... agar kuch nahi hoga toh main tumhe chorungi nahi..."

"Maim toh hamesha se hi chahta tha ki tum mujhe na choro... kabhi bhi." Abhijeet said softly.

By that time Tarika had reached the door.She opened it and found a small cartoon vanilla ice cream.

"Enjoy your ice cream." Abhijeet spoke.

A moment if silent from both side. Tarika had tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Mmm," Tarika stuffed a spoonful of icecream in her mouth.

"Good?"

"Delicious!" She took another bite, "Thanks Abhijeet."

"Tarika..." Abhijeet's voice was eager, almost enthusiastic.

"Hmm?"

"Abhijeet?"

"Haan?"

"Kuch bol rahe the tum?"

"Nahi wo..."

"Wo?"

"Kuch nahi."

"Bolo na Abhijeet."

"Jane doh Tarika."

"Hmm."

"Acha, ice cream kaisi thi?"

"Abhi toh bataya na," Tarika smiled for the first time in a while.

"It's good to hear you smile."

This made her smile some more.

"Umm..." Tarika hesitated, "it'll be good to hear what's on your mind?"

She heard him sigh loudly before he spoke.

"Kuch nahi bas... Baby ke baare mein."

Tarika kept quiet, giving him time to speak.

"Jab... Jab baby hoga toh tum mujhe bulaogi na? Uski... Awaz-awaz sun'ne dogi na?" His voice was nasal, "Shayad wo mujhe papa toh na bole lekin... Goudh mein uthane toh dogi na?"

Tarika's heart felt heavy, listening to his broken voice. She had not seen him this hurt, not when everyone doubted him, not even when his badge was taken away from him.

"Mein... Koi haq nahi maangunga tumse. Bas uski Zindagi... Uske bachpan ka ek hissa... Ek chhota sa hissa bann Kar rahunga... Uska dost bankar. Aisa toh ho sakta hai na Tarika?"

"Abhijeet..."

"Tum... Tum chaho toh dost bhi nahi banunga uska," he continued, his voice getting more teary, "Bas kabhi kabhi Milne toh dogi na? Bolo na Tarika?"

She couldn't hear him like this, she couldn't see him break down.

She quickly put the phone on mute before letting out a huge gasp. She then burst into violent sobs, crying helplessly.

How did they come to this? The more she tried to understand, the less she actually did.

After about five minutes, she collected herself and put him back on.

"Abhijeet...you there?"

"I'll always be."

"Wo..."

"I'm sorry meine kuch zyaada hi -"

"Nahi tum-"

"Khair... Tum... Tum bolo na-"

Tarika decided to tell him. Even if she didn't, her mother would eventually tell him anyway.

"Haan mom keh rahi thi ki CID Delhi join Kar lu."

"Oh..."

"Par meine abhi Tak-"

"Waise aunty sahi keh rahi thi."

"Kya?" Tarika was shocked to hear him say this, "ye tum keh rahe ho?"

"Haan waise bhi Ghar baith Kar...I mean...your mind will take you places that are not good for you. You should join. Tum kaho toh mein yaha transfer ki formalities Kar lunga."

'Abhijeet..."

"Main sach..." Abhijeet finally choked.

"Abhijeet please calm down."

After a few seconds Abhijeet responded.

"I am fine."

"You better be."

"I am sorry... Aunty ke baat sunkar hi main react kar gaya... tum kya chahti ho?"

"Main kya chahti hu issein tumhe kaha fark parta hain..."

"Tarika... agar tum mujhse door ho toh bas isliye hi kyuki tum chahti ho... dobara kabhi ye baat mat kehna mujhse." he said somewhat rudely.

"Main mom dad ke sath bhi nahi rehna chahti thi..."

"Ye tumhari chahat nahi manmani hain..."

"Jo bhi ho... agar mera transfer mein help karna chahte ho toh koi or city mein karwa do.. preferably Pune... pass bhi hoga Mumbai se... or tum baby se..."

"Or main baby se kya?"

"Mil bhi sakoge..." Tarika said softly.

"Tarika, agar aisa hain toh come back to Mumbai na..."

"Mumbai nahi Abhijeet..."

"Main, main tumhe pareshan nahi karunga.. I, I promise. Main tumse alag hi rahoonga... bus asspass raho na mere... or jab jarurat pare..."

"Abhijeet..." Tarika urged him to stop.

"Come back to Mumbai Tarika..." He pleaded, giving up.

"Main nahi asakti Abhijeet... nahi... Tum nahi jante agar main waha ai toh kya kya ho sakta hain... tunhara job, tumhara career... or ACP sir and Salunke sir toh maar hi dalenge tumhe..."

"Toh ab bhi toh mian maar raha hu na Tarika... ghoot ghoot ke." Abhijeet almost shouted.

"Abhijeet samajhne ki.."

"Nahi Tarika, tum samjho... tum smajho ki mujhe keisa feel hoga jab mere hi samne mere hi bache ko koi nazaiz theiraiga... just think it damn it."

Abhijeet threw the phone away in rag. His phone broke down I'm that process. He burst out in sheds of tears.

"Hello Abhijeet... Hello..."

She tried a couple of time before realising the the call had been cut. Sighing deeply she sat down on bed.

"Seh toh main bhi nahi sakti Abhijeet ki koi hamare bache ko nazaiz theiray."

She moved towards kitchen with the ice cream box. She opened the fridge and looked at the piles of ice cream boxes- chocolate, strawberries, butterscotch and _vanilla_. She placed the box sent by abhijeet at top and closed the fridge, sighing. It was all because she wanted to talk to him and wanted to make him irritated.. the cute irritation. Instead she had made him cry.

She again tried to sleep but failed. When it was almost morning she slept. A few hours later Tritya hurried into her room ready to leave for clinic.

"Tarika chal uth ja.. I am leaving for clinic."

"Mom I slept late..."

"Acha thik hain phir sote rahein... Sham ko baat karte hain... Tanuj wants to talk to you."

Tarika mumbled a hmm and slept.

That evening Traika went out for a walk alone. She returned late and found her mother sitting with a couple of her friends. Tarika met them and spent some times with them.

"Mom, Pa kaha hain?"

"Wo kuch kam se bahar hain... tujhe kuch khana hain?"

"Nahi mom.. not now. Main room mein jati hu."

Tarika skipped the group before anybody could bring up the topic for her marriage.

Around 9 pm she was reading a book when Abhijeet called her. Tarika was surprised with his call as it was the first time he was calling her himself. She picked up immediately.

"Hello..."

"Tarika... "

"Haan Abhijeet bolo..."

"Tarika you are actually getting a transfer in Delhi?" He sounded hurt.

"Nahi maine abhitaq decide nhi kiya."

"Head quarter se Salunke sir ke pass tumhara transfer request ka application aya hain... and Delhi branch se request bhi kiya gaya hain..."

Tarika controlled her anger. So, that what her father was busy into? The Delhi's forensic dept's head was a close friend of Tanuj.

"Abhijeet... maine nahi..."

'Kal maine kaha tha na ki main kar dunga.. tab tumne... mujhe laga tum nahi chahti... "

"Wo... Papa ne-"

Abhijeet mumbled something along the lines of 'hmm'. But Tarika could clearly discern his disappointment.

"Nahi jaisa tum soch rahe ho waisa nahi hai," she clarified, "papa toh Mumbai bhejne ko bhi tayyar the. Par mein hi..."

"Salunkhe sir puch rahe the ki tum sure ho ki nahi. Acp sir bhi," he said, pretending that he hadn't heard what she just said.

"Salunkhe sir ne tumhe kuch Bola toh nahi?"

"Tum chinta mat Karo Tarika."

"Kya Bola unhone?"

"Kuch bolenge toh mein sunn lunga... Waise bhi unke aadhe sawalo ke jawab toh Hain nahi mere paas. Aur jin sawalo ke jawab Hain unhe Dene ka haq nahi," he said, the last sentence barley audible.

"Abhijeet..."

"Khair, sir kaafi pareshaan the tumhare liye."

"Mein... Baat Kar leti hu unse."

"Transfer request se pehle ek baar baat Kar lene chahiye thi tumhe."

"Ye karna chahiye, wo karna chahiye," Tarika lost her control, "jisse dekho decide karne aa jaata hai ki mujhe Kya karna chahiye."

"I didn't mean it like that..."

"Kya you didn't mean it like that? Kabse dekh rahi hu... Tum, maa, papa... Sab log bas mere liye sab kuch decide Kar rahe ho."

"It's just because humhe tumhari chinta hai."

"Arre bhaad mein jaaye tumhari chinta!"

Abhijeet spoke after a long pause.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I should have been more sensitive. Tumne bataya bhi tha ki tumne nahi uncle ne tumhare transfer ki baat ki thi."

"It's just that I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do," Tarika sighed, "everyone's versions of what is the right thing to do."

"You should... Confront your dad."

"Yeah. But before that I need to talk to Dr. Salunkhe."

"Yeah."

"Abhijeet?"

"Hmm?"

"You think dad is right?"

"Well..."

"Yes?"

"I think he's just...trying to protect you. Dad always wants to."

Weather he was speaking about himself or not, the last part of his sentence hurt her somehow. Was she really snatching it away from him, his right to be a dad?

"I guess I'll uh... Talk to sir now."

"Let me know how it goes."

"Yeah," she hung up.

She kept looking at her phone for a while, unsure of what to actually tell Dr. Salunkhe. He was more than her boss, more than a mentor even.

She was still thinking when he called her.

"Hello s-"

"What is this Dr. Tarika?" Dr. Salunkhe sounded irritated.

"Sir I can explain."

"You should have by now. Purey din se tum ek call nahi Kar paayi? Ye... Ye courtesy hai tumhari? Tum mujhe, apne boss ko ek baar bol bhi nahi payi formal request bhejne se pehle?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"Sorry? Sorry huh? Pehle tum achanak chutti pe Chali jaati ho. Theek hai, fine. Nobody will accommodate this but okay let that be. Magar ab ye transfer request and consultation bhi nahi! Sorry! All you can say is sorry?"

"Sir..."

"No Dr. Tarika. I'm sorry. I won't sign any documents till you tell me what the he is going on."

This was the exact situation she had been afraid of. Abhijeet's career, his reputation, his relationships with his colleagues - she didn't want to put everything on the line.

"Sir. I... I can't be in Mumbai."

"Damn it Tarika!"

"Due to personal reasons sir."

"Personal reasons... Involving Abhijeet?"

"Abhijeet!"

"Somehow i know he's the reason behind your transfer, isn't he?"

"No sir.. apko galat..."

"Tum toh hamesha uski side leti ho... but Abhijeet ne... "

"K-kya kaha Abhijeet ne?" Tarika was horrified.

"Kuch nahi.."

Tarika had a sigh of relief.

"Par uska kuch na kehnahi saboot hain uski hami ka... usne ek shabd taq nahi bola jab main use blame kar raha tha..."

"You can't blame him sir... he's not the reason."

"Then what's reasom Tarika tell me."

"The reason is me sir.. only me."

"Explain to me Tarika... bache, mujhe bohot fikar ho rahi hain tumhare.. pehle toh tum aise bina bataye chali gain... Abhijeet tab se hi pareshan sa rehta hain... apne aap mein hi khoya khoya sa... mujhe laga thora tension hoga tumdono ke bich.. thik ho jaiga... par aisa kya ho gaya ki tumne transfer ka faisala le liya... kya Abhijeet ne tumhe majboor kiya?"

"Nahi sir please, Abhijeet ne kuch nahi kiya... agar uska bas chale toh wo mujhe kahi jane na dein... ye.. ye decision Mamma papa ka hain.. mera bhi nahi.. wo chahtey hain ki main unke sath rahu... main apna decision leti usse pehlehi papa ne ye transfer notice ka arrangement kar diya... isliye mujhe apko batane ka time nahi mila... in fact Abhijeet ko bhi is barein mein pata nahi tha... ap please Abhijeet ko blame na karein... wo weisehi bohot tuta huya hain.. please sir..."

"Par Tarika mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hain ki baat kuch or hain... yu achanak se transfer... CID bhi toh tumhara ek family hain..."

"Sir ab mujhe apni family ka khayal rakhna hain.. or mumbai CID toh hamesha hi family rahegi.. "

"tum please phirse soch lo... "

"ji sir, main sochti hu..."

"Good. Khayal rakhna apna.. bye..."

Tarika cut the call and wiped off the tears from her face. Dr Salunke's words om Abhijeet were screaming in her mind. Her brain showed her images of Abhijeet being questioned about her disappearance by Dr slaunke. His numb figure, painful eyes and down head flashed in front of her eyes. Only thinking about it was giving her chills down her spine.

Her phone rang. She picked up.

"Haan Abhijeet bolo..."

"Kya kaha sir ne.."

"nahi bas... maine sir ko samjha diya... kah aki mama papa chahtey hain aisa toh wo man gain."

"Sure?"

"Hmm... kyu?"

"Sir toh bohot gussa kar rahein the ... etni asani se man jainge maine nahi socha tha..."

"Man nahi gain par samajh jarur gain."

"Chalo acha hain.. ab head quarter bhej ke dekhe request... kya kehte hain wo.. par tumhe sayad ana pare Mumbai... I mean, agar ati toh asani hoti.. sign wagera... I mean tumhara ana..."

Tarika could feel the passion behind his words, his earnest desires to see her once.

"Main..."

"Nahi tum nahi aogi toh bhi I will try to..."

"Abhijeet main tumhr baat mein batati hu.."

"Sure."

"Bye."

Tarika cut the call nad sighed. She need to talk to her parents.

AN: thank for your reviews and supports.


	8. chapter 8

Immediately she went downstairs and barged into her parents room.

"Mummy, papa," her voice was not as aggressive as her demeanour, "Meine suna aapne mere transfer ki baat kar li hai."

"Haan," Tritya said, "tu hi toh Ghar pe nahi baithna chahti thi na."

"Maa aap ache se jaanti hain ki mein kya chahti thi," she said sharply, "papa aap bhi."

"Beta..." Tanuj initiated.

"Aap logo ko formal procedure shuru karne se pehle mujhse baat karni chahiye thi. Bohot log hain waha jinhe directly mujhse sun'ne ka haq tha ki mein Mumbai se jaa rahi hu. Meri nahi toh unke baare mein sochte."

"Beta mein khud tumhare boss se baat karunga, unhe samjhaunga."

"Aapko jo karna tha aapne kar liya. Ab aap iss tarah se mere transfer ke liye mujhe force karenge toh mujhe apna resignation dena padega."

"Tarika stop reacting so harsh on everything that comes on your way." Tanuj had finally lost his patient.

"Tanuj aap.."

"Nahi Tritya, mujhe nahi ise samjhao... hamesha apni manmani... main kuch keh nahi raha iska matlab ye nahi ki mujhe koi fark nahi par raha.."

"Toh ap logo ko kya jarurat thi mujhe yaha le ane ki.. main nahi ana chah rahi thi na... " Tarika shouted back.

"Toh kya karti tum?? Kaha jati?"

"Kahi bhi jati.. par aplogo ke upar bojh toh nahi banti..."

"Tarika shut up.." Tritya interrupted, "or Tanuj aap bhi. Dekh nahi rahein Tarika ki halat.. "

"Samjhao isey tum.." Tanuj groaned and left the room.

"Haan sab mujhe hi samjhao... mujhe samajh ne ki koshish maat karo koi..." Tarika shouted too. Tritya wanted to hold her shoulder but she jerked her hands away and marched out of her parent's room.

Throwing herself on bed Tarika started to sob. Nobody is understanding her situation. Literally nobody. May be only Abhijeet understood her. But again he wanted the exact thing Tarika didnt. But how to blame him.

Her phone rang. It was Abhijeet. She picked it up.

"Hello.." she said wiping away her tears.

"Ro kyu rahi ho? Sab thik hain na..."

"Kuch thik nahi hain.. koi mujhe samajhtahi nhi.. " Tarika cried her heart out. She felt emotionally exhausted suddenly. she wanted him to hear her cry.

"Tarika.. Tarika please roo maat. Hua kya mujhe batao... uncle aunty ne kuch keh diya kya?"

"Dad ne mujh pe chillaya..." she told him like a kid.

"tumne bhi chillaya hoga..."

"Haan toh main chup rehti kya??" Tarika sat up.

"May be you should have."

"Kehna kya chahtey ho!"

"They are already going through a lot."

"Haan toh maine nahi kaha tha na..."

"Tarika dont be so stubborn."

"Stubborn!! Abhijeet tum samajh nahi rahe ho... mere parents samajh nahi rahein hain... main Delhi CID join karungi toh... waha bhi sabko pata chal jaiga ki main... phir... i cant face what my parents would have to face.. "

"Daya bola raha hain mujhe... baad mein baat karte hain..." Abhijeet cut the call abruptly

Tarika was sure nobody called him. He just wanted to escape. How many times he had to go exactly the same consoling session for? And how many time he would have to be rejected by her? He just couldn't take it... and she knew it.

Next Day Tritya entered into Tarika's room and found her packing her small suit case.

"Kaha ja rahi hain tu?"

"Mumbai."

Tritya's face lit up for a moment but the very next time she became tensed knowing her daughter's stubborn nature that she would not agree to marry abhijeet this easily.

"Mumbai kyu? "

"Transfer ke formalities. Our phir main waha kisi ko thik se bye bhi toh nahi kar pai."

"Iska matlab tune Delhi mei hi rehne ki faisala kar liya hain?"

"Dekhti hu..."

"Matlab tu kahi or..."

"Let's see mom..."

"Tarika nahi..."

"Ap dad ko kuch nhi bolengi..."

"Tanuj ye kabhi nahi hone dega..."

"Dekhtey hain.. "

"Abhijeet bhi nahi hone dega."

Tarika stopped in her trance and looked down. How would she face him? Heck, how would she leave him again. That pleading demanour of him was still stuck to her eyes. Oh, its gonna be painful. But she had to do it.

Tritya left the room silently as Tarika finished her packing. Tritya decided not to tell Abhijeet anything about it and let them decide themselves.

Her luggage in the cab, Tarika walked straight to the lab from the airport. She decided it was best to see Dr. Salunkhe right away, lest her courage should start ebbing out.

As she entered the lab, she regretted her decision immediately.

She definitely should have called beforehand.

"Kab aayi?" Abhijeet asked, his voice unusually tired.

Tarika took a good look at him. His shirt ironed, hair in place, the tiredness was not from physical exhaustion. He had also lost a few kilograms.

Her heart sank. She couldn't help holding herself responsible for his condition. And even worse, she was going to give him the same pain. All over again.

"Tarika?"

"Ha-haan," his voice though gentle, alarmed her.

"Relax Tarika," he held her wrist, his touch initially hesitant.

She made no effort to remove his hand.

"Bas puch raha tha ki kab aayi."

She stepped closer to him. And before she knew it, her trembling fingers made their way around his back and the weight of her torso was on his chest.

This was exactly what she was afraid of. This was what she was so desparately trying to avoid. But now that he was here, in front of her, none of her reasons worked.

Her head buried in his chest, she closed her eyes, inhaling his scent.

God, she had missed him more than she knew.

"Ghar nahi gayi?" Abhijeet spoke after a while.

Tarika shot open her eyes and took a quick step back, almost pushing him away.

"Tarika... It's okay..."

Abhijeet tried to hold her hand, but this time she pulled it away.

"Salunkhe sir central lab gayein hain..."

She nodded, her eyes refusing to meet his.

"Unhe time lagega. Mein tumhe ghar chhod deta hu."

"Nahi Abhijeet... Cab-"

"Mein bhi aata hu."

"Mein chali jaungi."

"Ghar pe tumhari madad ho jayegi."

"Abhijeet..."

"Please Tarika, itna toh karne doh."

Tarika remained silent and after a few seconds she followed him out of the lab. On the corridor she met the CID team. Everybody greeted her and before they could ask her about the transfer Abhijeet interrupted.

"She's tired from the journey. Ham inse bad mein bhi baat kar saktey hain." Abhijeet suggested.

"Abhijeet sahi keh raha hain... Kal Salunke ajain phir baat karte hian.. Abhi ke liye Abhijeet tum Tarika ko ghar le jao..." said Acp.

"Thank you sir... but Salunke sir kal ainge matlab? Wo toh central lab gain hain na?"

"Haan waha se wo Pune ke liye nikal gaya. Kuch jaruri kam hain.."

"Oh"

Tarika became statue. She thought she would leave today. She definitely should have called before coming.

"Tum lejao Tarika ko..." said ACP sir yet again. The experienced eyes knew its something between them and not for anything else.

"Ji sir.. Chale Tarika?"

Tarika nodded and followed Abhiheet to the cab.

They got into the cab and Abhijeet asked the driver to drop them at Abhijeet's address. The cab started.

"Abhijeet!!"

"Tumhara ghar toh band para hua hain one week se... tumhe dust allergy hain... pehle wo saaf karwana parega na." Abhijeet explained.

Somewhere delighted with his care and somewhere hurt by his explaination that its not because he wanted her to stay with him she asked,

"Main tumhare sath keisey.. I mean sab kya sochenge... main.."

"Tum arahi ho bataya hota toh sayad main I mean main arrange kar deta..." said avoiding her quarry.

"Sayad!"

"Nahi, matlab kar deta.."

"Mama ne bataya nhi?"

"Nahi.."

"Sach?"

"Hmm..."

"Abhijeet mujhe mere ghar pe drop kar do.."

"I wont tarika.. its not good for the baby.."

"Then drop me Dr Salunke's house."

'I would have liked to... but you are the one wanting to hide the pregnancy."

"You do not?!" Tarika wanted to know with a trembling voice.

"No..."

Tarika looked at her fingers trying to fight back her tears.

Abhijeet observed her for a minute.

"Ajkal baat baat pe bohot emotional ho jati ho... is it because of pregnancy or because of me?"

Tarika bite her lower lips in an attempt to force herself not to cry.

"Kya tum mujhe in 9 mahino mein se do din bhi nahi de sakti?? Sirf do din hi toh mang raha hu main tumse..." Abhijeet's voice was unusually calmer.

Tarika looked at him and suddenly the world didn't matter to her anymore. What the world would say disappeared from her mind and she only wanted to be with him. She nodded slowly and Abhijeet grinned broadly first time in that week.

"Thank you..." He pressed her palm a little.

The cab stopped before Abhijeet's house

He quickly ran out and opened the door for her.

He then snatched her handbag from her hands as she reached for the suitcase.

"Tum andar chalo, mein samaan lekar aata hu."

"Abhijeet," she rolled her eyes, "I'm not sick."

"Aankhein dikhane ki aadat nahi gayi tumhari," he put his arm around her shoulders, walking her towards the house.

"Kuch hi toh din huye hain mujhe gaye... Aadat jaane ki baat kar rahe ho."

"Lag toh aisa raha hai ki saalo beet gayein," he muttered under his breath.

And though she had heard him clearly, she just stood there watching him unlock the door, pretending that she didn't hear a word.

"Tum baitho," he led her in, "mein paani laata hu. Ya coffee logi? Pehle fresh hona hoga na tumhe? Tumhare - mera matlab hai, guest room mein tumhare kapde hain in case you want to change. Waise, shayad wo uncomfortable ho tumhare liye... Hum kal naye kapde le lenge. Aaj ke liye you can borrow one of my shirts... Ya phir tum chaho toh abhi jaa sakte hain mall... If you're not tired."

Hearing him say all this in such a frantic way made her giggle. Hearing her, he stopped talking and looked at her, half ashamed and half confused.

"Abhijeet... Cab abhi bhi bahar khadi hai."

"Haan par tum-"

"I'll manage."

"Sure?"

"Jao!" She rolled her eyes again.

After he left, she went into the kitchen. She really wanted a bottle of cold water. But as soon as she opened the fridge, she was shocked at the amount of food. There were parathas, aaloo parathas, bhindi... All his favourite things and none of them looked older than a day or two.

"Suitcase unpack kar du?"

She turned around, hearing his voice.

"Abhijeet... I'm not planning to... Stay that long."

Tarika averted her gaze from his face. He looked like she had slapped him and she couldn't continue seeing him like that.

"Ye... Ye itna khaana?" She tried to change the subject.

"Haan wo... Tumhare jaane ke baad sabne thoda thoda karke bheja aur itna saara ho gaya."

Of course they did.

Tarika felt a sense of ease, like some sort responsibility had been removed.

He would be loved. He would be cared for, irrespective of whether she was there or not.

"Kya soch rahi ho?"

"Bas yu hi... Kisi ne tumhe meri kami mehsoos nahi hone di."

"Tarika, tumhari aur," he looked at her stomach, "aur humare bache ki jagah koi nahi le sakta."

Abhijeet expected her to burst out again saying it was only her child but to his surprise she didn't even react a bit on his statement.

"Main fresh ho jati hu..."

"Kya khaogi??"

"Etna sara toh para hian freeze mein in mein se hi kuch garam kar do."

"Nahi tumi basi khana kyu khaogi?? Main, main bana deta hu na kuch."

"Kya banaoge?" Tarika said leaning against the freeze, raising her one eyebrow. "Noodles?"

"Nahi mera matlab..." Abhijeet rubbed the back side of his head in a cute manner.

Tarika walked passed him with a smile.

She had that strong desire to have a shower in his bathroom but she controlled. She headed towards the guest room and opened up her suitcase. Oh no! She has forgotten the towels!!

"Damn it! Pata nahi extra twoel hoga bhi ya nahi.. "

But then again she remembered Abhijeet had everything arranged for her always. He knew how choosy she was about her things. She never even let Abhijeet used her towels.

Smiling on her own she headed towards the cupboard and opened it. Sure enough, there were piles of towels for her.

"Ye Abhijeet bhi na..."

The clothes in the cabinet were however of Abhijeet's. He always kept her clothes hiden so that nobody got a hold of them. Their secret relationship!

All on a sudden Tarika felt another emotional outburst. She gulped backed her tears.

"Wait!!! Abhijeet ke kapre yaha kyu? Does that mean Abhijeet use this room and not his own room? "

She felt like crying even more. But she decided to avoid the topic and took out a towel from the self. Her eyes caught the sight of a white shirt of his.

She travelled into a sweet memory of them together.

***Flashback***

Tarika woke up and looked at the clock rubbing her eyes. The clock said 9 pm. She sat up with a jolt. She had been sleeping for three hours. Well, that was what you call a perfect weekend. But tomorrow was Monday and she shouldn't have slept at that odd hour of evening. What if she spent the night sleepless. Jerking her head she looked at her side to find the side empty.

"Ye Abhijeet kaha gaya!" She asked herself covering her bare chest with the blanket. "Kahi Bureau toh nahi chala gaya!" She was tensed a bit as it was his usual habit of leaving her on bed like after making love when she was sleeping. Tarika knew he didn't really want to do that but it was all his job and they both couldn't do anything about that. And hence they rarely got time for pillowtalks. But this weekend was perfect. All the day they had spend at home together, catching up the time they missed. So much jokes, pranks, talks, cookings and romances. It was their best weekend till date.

Setting her hair in one side she looked for her robe to wear before going down to look for Abhijeet. But she couldn't find her robe. She remembered it might be at hall room.

She noticed Abhijeet's white shirt laying on the floor beside the bed. Grinning she picked that up wore it. She got down from the bed and looked the mirror as she buttoned up the middle few buttons of the shirt. She smirked at her reflection.

Grinning to herself she mad her way towards the kitchen following the sound of utensils. She leaned against the pillar with her left arm and looked at Abhijeet crossing her arms against her midriff. She was facing his bare back. That irresistable boyfriend of her. To her he looked welcoming with his jeans on and no shirt.

Abhijeet however had sensed her coming. He turned around, still busy with his omlet on stove. He was placing the omlet on plate when he noticed her standing in front of him but he didn't look up from his work.

"Uth gai tum? Dinner is ready."

Tarika was however biting her lips. Having no response from her side he looked up and his jaw dropped seeing Tarika in his shirt.

She raised her eyebrows, smirking as she walked towards him.

All Abhijeet could do was mouth a wow. And somehow, that turned her on even more. Standing dangerously close to him, she wrapped her arms around his back, right where his spine met his hips.

Her lips then touched his cheek in a light, seductive manner before making their way towards his right ear.

"I'm hungry," she whispered, her fingers running up his inner thigh.

As she felt his hands grip her waist firmly, she stood on her toes and sucked his earlobe.

"God Tarika!" He lifted her up and shifted their position. Her back was now pressed against the kitchen counter.

"Mmm?" Tarika looked at him sensuously, her hands now lazily rolled up his neck.

Grabbing her waist tighter, he pulled her towards him, making their hips collide. Her shirt had been pulled down from the force, not leaving much to the imagination. Abhijeet's eyes lingered around her breasts, resting momentarily on her hardened nipples, which she made absolutely no effort to conceal.

"You're a naughty girl."

He then pressed his lips hard against hers, kissing her again and again, till they parted for air.

"You know Abhijeet... You are increasing my appetite."

_"Tarika..." Abhijeet's voice from the guest room abruptly ended her reminiscence_.

***Flashback over***

"Is everything okay in there?"

"I'm fine," she said, wrapping herself with a towel.

"I'm outside... Tell me if you need anything."

She smiled at his concern.

She must have been inside for longer than usual.

"Don't worry Abhijeet..."

"Ek...ek minute," his voice was now closer than before, "tumhari awaz ko kya hua? Tum ro toh nahi rahi na? Mein... Andar aau kya?"

He could barely complete his sentence when she stepped out.

"Aaraam se," he immediately grabbed her hand, "gir mat jaana."

After he had ensured that she dried her feet on the doormat, he left her.

"Mein bilkul theek hu," she teased, "ab tassali ho gayi?"

"Haan wo..." He smiled sheepishly, "Tum tayar ho jao, mein khana lagata hu."

He left, closing the door behind him. Far from losing control, he didn't even bother to look at her properly.

Tarika sat down on the bed. She didn't know if she was sad or relieved.

Here outside the room Abhijeet leaned against the wall at the side of the door and inhaled a deep breath. Her figure was stuck to his eyes. It wad hard being close to her and not even looking at her properly, let alone touch. It was even more hard to keep his thoughts to himself. So, he had left the room immediately. Only if they were together! Only if he wouldn't have to hide his emotions.

Wiping the tear drop off from the corner of his right eye he left the place.

He was setting the dinning table when Tarika came out from the room wearing his trousers and a loose blue T shirt. Abhijeet looked at her

"Wo mujhe laga main apne ghar jaungi toh night ware kuch pack nahi kiya tha.. "

"Tarika.. its okay. Dont explain. Maine tumse tumhara koi haq nahi china or nahi kabhi chinunga."

"Main bas bata rahi thi... taki..."

"Taki.. mujhe aisa na lage ki tumne ye mere liye pehna?" Abhijeet smiled.

"Things are not the same now you know." Tarika whispered.

"I know." Abhijeet said, "or weisey bhi agar tum mere liye pehenti toh.. you know etna sara toh nahi pehenti... You would have spare the trousers. Right?" Abhijeet smirked to make the moment light.

"Tum bhi na." Tarika looked down. She couldn't help blushing

"Its good to see you blush." Abhiheet said gently.

"It's very much easy for you, isn't it?"

"Nahi Tarika ji.. bohot mehnat ke bad hua hain ye..."

"Acha!" Tarika rolled her eyes.

"Ajao... khana khate hain."

Tarika nodded and sat down. They started to take food. Rice, daal and bhindi...

"Bhindi.."

"Haan... kyu? Tumhe bhi toh pasand hain."

"Nhai bas... bohot din bad khane wali hu aj."

"Kyu? Aunty ne nahi khilaya tumhe?"

"Maine nahi khaya..." Tarika took one spoonful of rice with bhindi.

Abhijeet smiled and started eating. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Bureau mein kya kya hua mere jane ke bad se?" Tarika asked to break the silence.

"Tanhayi..." Abhijeet murmured.

"Matlab cases wagera.." Tarika asked again.

"Oh cases..." He strated to narrate the cases like a child had been asked to say about his favourite book.

Tarika was never so interested in cases apart from their forensic details but Abhijeet had made her to take interest. It wasnt actually about the case. It was the way he used to describe every deatils, the wrinkles on his forhead, his doubts, his enthusiastic voice, the excitement and prediction. She liked everything when he talked about a case.

"Tarika.. Tarika.."

Tarika came out of her thoughts with the call and noticed Abhijeet's hand over her.

"Kaha kho gain? Tab se bola raha hu.."

Tarika nodded in no and took out her hand from under his. She started to eat again.

"Tumne banaya khana?" Tarika asked

"Umm... haan... bas, try kiya."

"Acha bana hain.. mere jatey hi khana banana bhi sikh liya."

"Nahi wo... jab pari aigi toh agar use pata chala ki mujhe khana banana nahi ata toh kya sochegi wo mere bare mein!"

Pari! A girl! Was Abhijeet seeing somebody already! No, this couldn't be true. But why not! And she also wanted this!

"Pa... Pari kon?" Tarika failed to hide the disappointmet in her voice. Or may be Abhijeet knew her way more better to even decifere the distinct of emotions in her voice. Abhijeet smiled.

"Hain koi..." He thought to play with her a little. "Janna hain tumhe?"

"Nahi.. matlb.. agar tum batana chaho..."

"She's a beautiful girl who's gonna land in my world within next few months. I cant wait to see her, to love her, to kiss her, to hold her in my arms."

"Girl..."

"Pari girl hi hoti hain na..!"

"Hmm.." Tarika regretted her decision to ask him about Pari.

But, land in his world in few months! Where was she now!"

"Kya hua.. chup kyu ho gain?"

"Abhi kaha hian wo? Mujhe nahi milwaoge?"

"Abhi toh tum nahi mil sakti usse... thora wait karna parega... like 8 more months at least."

"8 months!" Was he talking about the baby!

"Hmm.. or tumhare pass hi hain..." Abhijeet smiled.

A tear slipped down from her eyes.

Abhijeet kept his palm over her again.

"Hey, please don't cry."

"Isliye main nahi ana chhati thi Mumbai. Its gonna be so painful... the same thing all over again."

"Hey.. sshh, ssh... " Abhijeet stood up and hugged her. Her head touched his stomach. "Main tumhe kabhi kisi bhi decision ke liye force nahi karunga Tarika. You know this. This is gonna be easy this time. I promise."

"You promise?" Tarila sobbed.

"I do. Main toh bas... i was just trying to catch up few moments." Abhijeet broke the hug and cupper her face. "Etna haq toh dogi na?"

Tarika nodded.

"That's a good girl. So promise me ki tum rougi nahi dobara... promise?" He extended his hand to her sitting on his chair again.

"Promise." Tarika kept her palm over his.

Abhijeet smiled.

"Toh Pari ko khana pasand aiga na??"

"Hmm.. I think she's already liking it." Tarika smiled then something stroke her mind, "Ek minute, tum aisa keisey keh sakte ho ki larki hogi? No, champ aiga..."

"Arey!! Pari aigi.. I know. dekhna tum..."

"No champ..."

"Pari.."

"Champ.."

"Tum mere sath kal chalo.. ham kal hi check karwatey hain ki pari aigi ya champ..."

Tarika giggled.

"Ab hans kyu rahi ho?"

"Etne jaldi pata nahi chalta budhu..."

"Nahi chalta!"

Tarika shook her head lovingly. Abhijeet looked down, embarrassed.

They ate the rest of their food almost quietly with the exception of a few failed attempts of having a conversation followed by awkward laughs.

Tarika tossed left and right, trying to get some sleep. It was strange, sleeping in this room without Abhijeet next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out all those memories.

But it felt so right, laying in his arms, feeling the warmth of his body, inhaling his scent as she nuzzled him.

Ugh!

She sat up. Trying to forget was only making her remember more.

Tarika then trudged out of the room, giving up on sleep.

"uh!" She placed her hand on her chest as she suppressed a gasp.

Abhijeet curled up on the couch, just outside the room was something she hadn't expected in her wildest dreams.

Unknowingly, a smile formed on her face. Bending over, she straightened the blanket that had almost fallen down the couch and gently covered him with it.

As tucked it around his shoulders, he stood up with a jolt.

"Tarika! Tum...tum theek ho? Kuch chahiye? Pani? Aunty ko phone karu?"

"Abhijeet...mein bilkul theek hu."

He heaved a sigh of relief and sat on the couch.

"Kya hua... Matlab... Yu bahar tum?"

"Ye sawal toh mujhe tumse karna chahiye... Tum kabse couch pe sone lage?"

"Wo," he rubbed the back of his head as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Mujhe laga ki agar tumhe kuch chahiye toh..."

Tarika looked into his eyes for a second longer than usual before sitting next to him.

"Neend nahi aa rahi?" He asked.

"Mm-mmm," she shook her head.

"Kya hua? Kya soch rahi thi?"

"Nahi wo bas... Kal ke baare mein," she lied, "pata nahi salunkhe sir kya bolenge."

"Kal sab theek hoga... Salunkhe sir ne tumhe kuch bola toh mein baat karunga unse."

"Wo tumhe daatenge."

"Sunn lunga."

"Lekin maafi mujhe maangni padegi na."

"Kab tak maafi mangogi?"

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either. But the world will blame you."

"The world! huh!" Tarika smiled, ruefulled.

Abhijeet placed his one hand over her clinched fist and pressed a little.

"Everything gonna be alright." He assured her.

"Tumhe lagta hain sab thik ho jaiga?"

"Hmm.."

"Kab?"

"Ekdin."

Tarika took out her hand from under his and looked away.

"Ye ekdin sayad kabhi na ain Abhijeet."

Abhijeet sighed remembering its possible right then only if she would give up her stubbornness. But he didn't say it aloud.

"Tarika..."

"Hmm..."

"Kal.. kal Doctor ke pass chale?"

"Kis liye?"

"You know bas checkup... tumhara jo initials tests wagera lagega... and and... an Ultrasonograpy?" Abhijeet couldn't help himself desiring to see his growing part inside her womb. "matlab agar tum chaho... Aunty keh rahi thi ki tumne bahitaq apna blood n urine test wagera nahi karwaya..."

"Salunke sir..."

"wo kal dopahar ke bad ainge..."

"Umm.."

"Koi jabardasti nahi hain..."

"Okay..." she smiled.

Abhijeet grinned.

"Thank you."

"Thank you ki kya baat hain? Tests toh mujhe karwane hi the."

"phir bhi..."

Tarika smiled.

"Chalo ab so jao... rat jagna thik nahi hain tumhare liye." Abhijeet told her.

Tarika looked down at her fingers. How could she possibly tell him that she wanted to sleep beside him?

"Kya hua?"

"Nahi bas... tum tum bhi apne kamre mein so jao... yaha couch pe..."

"Its okay... main yahahi thik hu... agar tumhe kuch jarurat pari toh... tum door open hi rakhna haan... Aunty keh rahi thi ki tumhe nightmares atey hain bohot."

"Main thik hu... otna bhi nahi ata.. bas kabhi kabhi... tum jao so jao..."

Abhijeet sighed.

"Jab se tum gain ho main apne kamre mein nahi sota..." Abhijeet admitted. "wo bas... main guest room mei sota tha."

"Janti hu... kapre dekhe maine tumhare... Tum so jao guest room mein.. main so jati hu tumhare room mein."

Tarika stood up to leave. Abhijeet held her hand and stood up too.

"Tumse nahi hoga..."

Tarika looked down. she knew Abhijeet was right

"Tum so jao.. main yahi thik hu..."

"Nahi..."

"Tarika zid... okay, main jata hu apne kamre mein.. par pehle tum jao..."

"Nahi pehle tum..."

"Ta- ok fine."

Abhijeet placed the couch to its right place and went to his room with the blanket

Why was that so difficult to ask him she wanted to share his bed! It shouldn't have been. It might be her very last chance to snuggle close to him. She shouldn't miss it, should she?

Slowly she stepped towards his room and opened the door. The room was dark. She could decipher his figure on bed under the dim light.

**AN: HEY GUYS, thanks for waiting up for the update and your beautiful reviews. And sorry for the late update. We never thought that we would complete this story but your reviews have made us to. **


	9. Chapter 9

Though hesitant and at a mental battle with herself, she quietly walked inside and crept into his bed, laying down with her back facing his.

Next, she heard Abhijeet turning to his other side and in a few moments, she could feel his breath on her skin.

A shiver ran down her spine.

This was a terrible, terrible idea.

As he tried to wrap his arm around her stomach, she caught it in mid-air and put it back on the bed.

"Please, let's just sleep," she said.

"Good night Tarika."

She couldn't decipher any emotions from his voice. She shifted her position so that she could see his face.

He looked calm, almost happy.

She then moved her palm to where she had placed his hand and slipped her fingers in his.

"Good night," she replied, interlocking their fingers.

Before she drifted into sleep, she could see a slight smile on his face from the corner of her eyes.

Tarika squinted her eyes, struggling to see Abhijeet as he hovered over her, grabbing a pen from the bedside table, then keeping it pack, grabbing his wallet from the cupboard and then grabbing God-knows-what again from the cupboard.

Ugh!

Where was all this light coming from?

"You look like you had a good sleep," he stopped his hovering and looked at her.

"Draw the damned curtains!"

"You even sound like you had a good sleep," he teased her morning croaky voice as he drew the curtains.

"Shutup!"

She threw a pillow at his face.

"Ow! Tha-"

Before he could say another word, she shot another pillow at his chest. For a moment it was like they forgot everything else. But as soon as their eyes met, realization struck, making the smiles on their faces disappear.

"I... I'll get breakfast ready and then we can go to the doctors," Abhijeet said as he headed out of the room.

Tarika took a few seconds to process the event just happened with her. She then sighed and left for the guest room to get ready.

After 15 minutes she came out of the room to see Abhijeet sitting with Daya on dinning table.

"Lo agai." Abhijeet said looking at Tarika.

Tarika smiled at Daya and sat down opposite to him. Abhijeet served the breakfast.

"Wo main subha hi aya Mumbai toh Abhijeet ne bataya ki tum ai ho... socha mil lu." Daya said.

"Main bureau jane hi wali thi.." Tarika stated.

"I know.. but still. How are you?"

"Fine." Tarika smiled.

"Tum dono khao.. Daya main wo pendrive leke ata hu... pata nahi kaha rakh diya.. dhunna parega."

"Okay."

Abhijeet left the table.

Daya turned to Tarika. He tried to know if Tarika knew he knew about the pregnancy.

"Tumhari tabiyat thik rehti hain na?"

"Haan Daya... kya tum bhi."

"Nahi matlab..."

Tarika stopped. She never actually asked Abhijeet if Daya knew.

"Tum... tum jante ho?"

"Hmm.." Daya nodded.

"Kab bataya Abhijeet ne?"

Daya sighed.

"Daya batao na..."

"Jab tumne usse us halat mein chora tha..." he said calmly.

Tarika looked down.

"Maine Abhijeet ko otna tuta huya pehle kabhi nahi dekha tha Tarika. Usse pehle kabhi bhi Abhijeet mere samne etna nahi roya... aaj bhi jab wo rat yaad ati hian... main... main... mera daam ghut ta hain. How could you do that to him? How?" Daya demanded.

Tarika broke down. The food she just gulped threatened to come out. She rushed to the bathroom almost bumping with Abhijeet on her way.

Abhijeet moved near Daya.

"Tune Kya kaha Tarika se... wo ro kyu rahi hain?"

Daya kept silent.

"Daya maine tujhe samjhaya tha na... she cant take exertions. Bohot delicate hain uski tabiyat iswaqt."

Daya stood up.

"Maine usse aise weisa kuch bhi nahi kaha. Bas tumharai halat ka bayan kiya.."

"Daya tum..."

Tarika came back.

"Tum thik ho?" Abhijeet asked.

"Haan... I am fine. Chalo chlate hain."

"Tarika.. main.. tumhe taklif dena nahi chah raha tha..." said Daya.

"Its okay Daya. I know. Abhijeet late ho jaiga... chalo."

Abhijeet gave the pendrive to Daya.

"Tu bureau ja.. main ata hu."

"Kaha ja rahein ho?"

"Tarika ko leke Dr ke pass." Abhijeet sound excited, making Daya smile.

Daya nodded and left before them.

Abhirika also got into the car and headed towards clinic. Tarika was exceptionally quiet.

"Tarika you okay?"

"I am sorry Abhijeet. I am sorry for everything."she cried.

Abhijeet parked the car to a side and touched her hair lovingly.

Tarika tilted her head towards him, closing her eyes in order to savour the feeling for as long as she could. Maybe she would never get to feel his fingers on her hair like that again.

She let tears flow down her cheeks freely.

"Hey... Hey, Tarika."

He placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted it up to make her look at him.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," he looked straight into her eyes, "ever."

"But I-"

"Whatever Daya said, he spoke from pain. Please don't be hurt by that."

"It's not what he said... Or the fact that he said it. It's just that whatever he said was...is... True."

"Well, not exactly."

"What-what do you mean?"

"Tarika, he heard only my part of the story. And... Only the two of us know what our situation is. People outside the relationship can't see the whole scenario. I never should have told Daya."

"But he's your best friend."

"Yes he's my best but you're my...um... He's not you."

"You needed someone...and I - I wasn't there for you."

"My point is," he chose not to respond to the last part of her statement, "Daya doesn't fully understand what's going on. But I know you're doing this for our baby."

"And you," Tarika thought, "and you Abhijeet."

But she couldn't say it out loud. Instead, Tarika leaned over the gear, into his seat. Her arms went around his back and as she almost clutched his shirt, she stopped when the tips of her fingers touched him, turning the hug into an awkward pat on the back.

She then quickly looked away from him.

"We shouldn't be late," she spoke in lower tone than usual.

Abhijeet tried to see her face in one of the mirrors of the car. But it was either the wrong angle or her hair came in the way.

Giving up, he started the car again.

"Ma'am aap mere saath aayiye," the nurse at the hospital said, "Sir aap please apni wife ki details bhar dijiye."

Tarika opened her mouth to correct her but Abhijeet stopped her by squeezing her palm.

"Tum chalo, mein aata hu," he looked at her first and then looked at the nurse, "pehli baar tests karwa rahi hain."

The nurse nodded as she took Tarika towards the doctor's room.

Abhijeet was sitting outside the chamber waiting for Tarika, impatient. She had gone for a Ultrasonograpy now after the blood and urine tests.

Tarika was lying in the bed as the doctor was trying to locate the blip inside her womb with the probe.

"Can you please allow the father in? He would want to see the baby too." Tarika said.

The doctor smiled, getting the excitement and nodded. She called the nurse

"Inke husband ko bolao ander."

The nurse left.

*Husband.*

Tarika gulped back the tear and held the bed sheet tight. Abhijeet entered into the room so she wiped away the tears quickly.

"What happened doctor? Is everything alright?" Abhijeet asked, anxious.

"Yes. Everything's fine. Apki wife chahti hain ki ap yaha inke pass rahein."

Abhijeet looked at Tarika who smiled back at him. He sat down on the spare tool sitting beside Tarika, holding her hand.

"Here, here's the baby..." The doctor showed the couple the black and white mass on screen.

"Its so tiny!!" Abhijeet focused hard trying to decipher any structure but he failed. " Kuch samajh hi nahi araha hain..."

Tarika hit his forearm, indicating him to shut his mouth.

"Its because its too early to detect anything." The doctor smiled at Abhijeet, " She's just one month pregnant."

"Ohw..." Abhijeet nodded and kept looking at the blip, adoringly.

"Its done."

The nurse proceeded to wipe of the jelly from Tarika's abdomen but Abhijeet took the tissue paper from her hand and do it himself. Tarika looked at him, adorably. Next he helped her standing up.

They come out from the chamber. Abhijeet was grinning like a stupid.

"Etna kyu muskura rahe ho!" Tarika asked.

"Um.. nahi.. bas... wo ketna chota hain.. Abhi toh wo hame sun bhi nahi sakta hain na??"

"Haan.. abhi toh uska heart bhi form nahi hua or tum sunne ki baat kar rahe ho..."

"Acha... toh.."

"Abhijeet!!"

"Acha thik hian.. nahi karta pareshan."

"Reports kabtaq denge kaha?"

"Two hours."

"Oh.. Dr Salunke ain?"

"Nahi abhitaq toh nahi... acha ham report lekar hi chalte hain.. tab tak yaha pass mein ek park hain waha walk le lete hain. Kya khayal hain?"

"Tumhe bureau nahi jana?"

"Nahi.. maine ACP sir se keh diya hain.".

"Thik hain phir chalo. Par ek shart pe. pani puri khilaoge?"

"Tarika... bache ke liye sahi nahi hoga..."

"Kya sahi nahi hoga.. sahi hain.. main keh rahi hu na.."

"Acha baba thik hain khila dunnga..."

"Phir chalo." Tarika was excited.

They roamed in the park for two hours and then collect the reports, met the doctor and left for Bureau. All reports were normal and finally Abhijeet was tension free.

Upon reaching the bureau Tarika had been taken by the ladies to the canteen to catchup their missed gossips. Abhiheet was sitting in his cabin staring at the usg photograph of the blip. Daya entered. "Abhijeet, Dinesh murder case wala file..." he stopped, "kya baat hain, etna muskura kyu rahe ho?"

"Daya..." Abhijeet stood up and showed Daya the photograph, "Daya, dekh my baby..."

Daya looked at the pic..

"Ismein toh kuch dikh hi nahi raha hain!!"

"Areya dhayan se dekh... dikhega..."

"Ek kam karo.. forensic chalte hain ye leke..."

"Kyu? Forensic kyu?"

"Sayad microscope pe dikh jayein." Daya smirked.

"Tujhe majak sujh raha hain..." Abhijeet was angry.

"Arey main toh bas. "

"Main toh bas kya?? Or tune Tarika se kya kaha subha... wo raste pe bhi ro rahi thi..."

"Tumne toh kaha tha wo ajkal baat baat pe roti hain... mere kehne se kya!!"

Abhijeet looked down. Daya was right afterall.

"Maine kuch jayadahi keh diya sayad..." said Daya.

"Nahi Daya... mujhe pata hain tujhe meri fikar hain isliye... par Tarika, uske liye bhi toh asan mahi hain na yesab??"

"Main samajh sakta hu boss... par tum bhi toh samjho.. Traika chahe mu se jo kuch bhi kahe... agar tum use shadi ke liye force karoge toh wo mana nahi kr paigi..."

"Main force kyu karu yaar Daya... wo nahi janti meri dil ki baat? Main kya chahta hu... kaha maine usse shadi ki baat, ek bar nahi barbar... ab jabardasti miane kabhi uspe kuch nahi thopa toh ab... "

"Abhijeet..." Tarika entered without knocking. "Oh sorry, important baat kar rahein the kya... mujhe nahi pata tha Daya tum bhi ho."

"Arey nahi ao.." Daya welcomed her..

"Wo main Abhijeet ko lunch ke liye bolane ain thi."

"Tum chalo main ata hu..." Said Abhijeet.

"Ata hu matlab?? Tu ja Traika ke sath.. abhi ke abhi.. Salunke sir kisi bhi waqt ane wale hain... isse pehle lunch kar lo." Daya said.

"Tum bhi chalo.." Tarika said to Daya.

"Nahi Tarika.. main bad mein kha lunga..."

"Chal na..." said Abhijeet

"Tum dono jao yaar."

Abhirika pulled a reluctant Daya with them towrads the canteen.

The lunch was rather uneventful. Daya had many questions he wanted to ask Tarika but he knew that Abhijeet would have already asked them. Moreover, he didn't want to upset her again. Abhijeet seemed to have made his peace with the situation. Yet, Daya couldn't help but notice how keenly, how wantingly, how longingly they looked at each other.

"Chalo bhai," Abhijeet said reluctantly, "Salunkhe sahab aa gayein honge."

Getting up, Daya kept his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder in a manner of consoling him.

As they entered the bureau, all eyes were on Abhijeet and Tarika. The silence was unfriendly, almost hostile.

Tarika looked around, from person to person till her eyes rested on the report in Dr. Salunkhe's hand.

The... Her ... Hospital report... from Abhijeet's table.

Her heart skipped a beat.

No.

No.

No!

This could not be happening.

Would he have read it already?

Please, please God let him not have read it.

But she dismissed that hope immediately.

Of course he had it.

Stupid.

Stupid!

Should have taken the report to the canteen.

Mustering all the courage that was left in her, Tarika slowly looked at the old Doctor's face.

She gulped, her fingers clutching the garments of her body.

Taken by her own grief she almost forgot Abhijeet's presence beside her until she felt the gentle press on her closed fist by his hand. She looked at the hand and then slowly looked up at Abhiheet. Her body was shaking with anticipation of future event. She found his eyes were fixed on the report as well. Moments later she found his deep piercing eyes looking into hers, asking her to calm down. The gentle press on her hand was evident that he's wanting to take the situation in his control and his eyes, his eyes were begging her to keep quiet. She knew. She just knew his gazes. She could read them like an open book and she almost never read them wrong. Her throat was dried to protest. She wanted to tell him that he need not to do thar with her eyes but she felt his hand freeing her fist and at the same time his gaze averted from her taking out all the air in her lungs for a while.

"Abh-" By the time she uttered his half name he had reached to the old forensic expert.

"Dr shab..."

He started but Salunke's palm stopped him.

"Tumse toh main bad mein baat karta hu... Pehle Toh mujhe isse," he turned to Tarika, "baat karni hain."

"Apko jo baat karni hain ap mujhse kijiye." Abhijeet's voice was firm, stopping Salunke to walk towards Tarika. Dr Slaunke stood in front of Abhijeet.

"Tum hotey kon ho haan..." Salunke was boiling in anger.

ACP could understand Salunke's condition but he knew getting angry wouldn't solve anything so he tried to calm him down.

"Salunke tu..." He was about to say more but was stopped by Abhijeet's sudden statement.

"Main is bache ka baap hu." Abhijeet's voice echoed inside the silent bureau.

Daya sighed. And the junior gasped. They all knew as the name was written on report also but yet it was a shock to listen from Abhijeet himself. Daya however was worried that Salunke might kill his buddy.

Daya was just finished with his thought when he heard the loud noise of a slap echoing in Bureau. He looked at his buddy instantly and found him looking down. His cheek became read with finger marks of Dr Salunke and a tear drop rolled down the sharpshooter's right eye.

Tarika covered her mouth to gulp the sobs. Daya took her into a side hug as he let ACP sir taking the charge.

"Sakunke!!" ACP sir urged is buddy.

"Koi bich mein nahi bolega..." Salunke shouted.

"Kyu koi nahi bolega..." Daya stepped forward leaving Tarika.. "aap.."

Abhijeet nodded his head in no silently for Daya. Daya wanted to avoid the plead but he knew there's nothing he could actually do to fix the situation. So he decided to keep quiet.

Salunkhe took a step towards Abhijeet. Even with his short stature, the doctor looked dangerously intimidating.

"Baap. Ho," Dr. Salunkhe emphasised each syllable, "toh baap hone ka farz nibhana seekho. Arrey tum kya khaakh seekhoge! Pati toh bann nahi paaye. Badey aaye baap banne."

Pati toh bann nahi paaye.

These words echoed in her ears as her sobs became more violent. She remembered the number of times he had asked her to marry him, the amount of times he asked her not to leave. But she was the one who always said no. She was the one to be blamed. Not him!

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks in quick succession.

She turned her gaze away from doctor Salunkhe to Abhijeet who still stood there, not even attempting to defend himself.

"Haath pakadne mein ek minute ki der nahi ki lekin jab haath thaamne ki baari aayi toh peeche hatt gaye," Salunkhe continued taunting him, "Lab mein jab guftagu kar rahe the tab toh khud ko roka nahi. Jab tumhe uski zaroorat thi, tab tumne uska istemaal kiya. Bina naam ke iss rishte ko anjaam dete waqt tumne ek baar tak nahi socha Lekin aaj iss haalat mein usse apnane mein tumhe badi dikkat ho rahi hai."

Abhijeet felt heavy in his chest. His gaze fixed on the floor, his eyes brimmed with tears. All those sharp words that were said to him... He knew Dr. Salunkhe was angry. But how could he say that he used her when all he did was love her, love her truly... Faithfully... With all his being.

He could never, never ever so much as imagine doing anything that would hurt her.

"Chee!" Salunkhe shouted, "Ghin aati hai tum jaise aadmi par. ARRE TUM TOH AADMI KEHLAANE KE LAYAK BHI NAHI HO!!

"Sir," Tarika spoke, unable to take it anymore, "aap ye-"

"Tarika meine tumhe pehle bhi bola tha aur ab bhi bol raha hu. ISKE CHAKKAR MEIN MAT PADO. Kya mila tumhe isse pyaar karke ? Kya mila tumhe itne saal iska intezaar karke? Haan? Khada kar diya na tumhe isne akele iss mod par!"

Tarika opened her mouth to say something but Abhijeet spoke before her, so that she wouldn't have to hear anything more.

"Salunkhe sahab mein jaanta hu aapko meine bohot niraash kiya hai -"

"Iss baar tumne sirf mujhe niraash nahi kiya hai senior inspector Abhijeet. Hum sab ka sarr tumne sharm se jhukha diya hai. Arrey mujhe toh ye kehte hue bhi sharm aati hai ki mein tumhe jaanta hu!"

Abhijeet looked at Tarika, reassuring her with his eyes that it was alright, that she shouldn't be pained because of him. He then looked at floor again, willing to listen to anything the doctor was going to say.

In the brief silence that prevailed between Abhijeet and Dr. Salunkhe, the juniors started whispering among themselves.

Abhijeet could hear a few of their conversations.

'Abhijeet sir Dr. Tarika ke saath aisa kaise kar saktein hai?'

'Meine toh suna hai ki abhi tak unhone Tarika ko propose tak nahi kiya.'

'Senior inspector hokar unhone aisa kadam... Aur sudhaarne ki koshish bhi nahi ki!'

Most of these were new recruits but still, it didn't hurt any less.

The words were piercing Abhijeet's heart brutually. If only they knew how much he loved Tarika. If only he could tell them. If only he could show them. If.. If... If...

He stood there silently.

"Sir.. ap meri baat toh suniye.." Tarika tried one more time.

"Kya sunu main haan!" Salunke shouted at her, making Tarika taking a step backward due to fear. She didn't even fear her parents this much. "Ye kadam tumne utha keisey liya haan! Aur tumhare parents? Unhe pata hain? Unke bare mein bhi nahi socha! Tumne ye keisey man liya ki ye admi tumse shadi karega... ye, jo ajtak tumse ye nahi izhaar kiya ki tumse payar karta hain. Tum etni na samajh keisey ho sakti ho... etna bharosa keisey kar liya tumne ispein. KEISEY!!!!"

"Sir... main... maine kuch galat nahi kiya.. Mera payar galat nahi hain..."

"Par ye insaan galat hain. Or is insaan ke payar mein tumhara ye uthaya gaya kadam bhi galat hain." Salunke pointed to Abhijeet.

"Ap Abhijeet ko..."

"Tarika..." Abhijeet called her name firmly.

"Nahi Abhijeet... main yesab nahi sun sakti ab aur... aisa kya kar diya hamne jo ye hame khas kar tumhe etna suna rahein hain!!"

"Tarika... I said shutup..." Abhijeet said, angrily.

"Dekha... dekha... ye tumhara Abhijeet... keisey baat kar raha hain tumse..." Dr Salunke taunted Tarika. "Isine tumhara transfer ka socha hoga... iski career jo bachana hian isey... Aur tum razi bhi ho gain! Bah re bah!"

"Sir..."

"Salunke..." ACP came forword. "Ab bohot ho gaya. Jo ho gaya so ho gaya. Ham badal nahi sakte. Ab age kya karna hain... ye sochte hain."

"Tum toh apne chiranjeeb ki side logehi."

"Main kisi ka side nahi le raha. Tu hi soch, indono ko aise dat ne se koi faida hoga?? Nahi na... dudh pitey bache toh hai nahi.. inhe bhi pata hain ki inse kya hua hain. Tere kehne ya chup rehne se koi fark hi nahi parta."

"Toh kya karu main? Tumhe hi batao kya karu main!!"

"Aur kya karna hain!! Tarika ke parents ko bolatey hain... shadi ki date jald se jald fixed karte hain..." ACP sir suggested.

"Shadi!!" Tarika protested.

"Haan.. kyu?" ACP looked at her suspiciously.

"Shadi... nahi... aplog aisey faisala nahi kar sakte hamari zindagi ka." Tarika said firmly.

"Kyu? Kya problem hain? Shadi se kyu mana kar rahi ho?" asked Dr Salunke.

"Kyuki mujhe nahi karni shadi isse.." Abhijeet said loudly and firmly, making the oldie duo to look at him with a jerk.

Daya rolled his eyes. He thought may be everything's gonna be fine now. But...

"Kya kaha?" Salunke asked in disbelief.

"Salunke tu..." ACP interrupted.

"Nahi nahi praduyman... kya kaha isne... phirse bolne ko kaho isey..."

"Maine kaha mujhe shadi nahi karni Tarika se.." Abhijeet said more firmly.

"Shabash... sabash..." salunke clapped, "dekha," he said to Tarika, "dekh liya na... anzaam tumhare samne hain." He then moved to Abhijeet and stood in front of him, "Ho gain tumhari ayashi... toh bas ab kya jarurat tumhe iski.. hain na... Senior inspector Abhijeet... apne Tarika ko kya samajh ke uska is tarah se istemal kiya... bataiye ham sab ko... " Salunke shouted.

Abhijeet closed his fist to control his anger. He could never hear anything for Tarika. It was very difficult to control himself from shouting back on Salunke. He closed his eyes as well. His sense told him someone just left the spot. He opened his eyes instantly to find Tarika running off from bureau.

Salunke strated his talks again after an initial break of some seconds but Abhijeet turned into deaf to hear anything. He was worried about Tarika. He took a step forward unknowingly. Dr Salunke pushed him to stop him in his place. He was still blabbing. His concentration on exit he pushed the Old Dr and ran out of there to search Tarika.

Daya sighed one more time.He had to do something. He couldn't just stay there like a statue, doing nothing. Go hell with Abhijeet's promise.

"Dekha ACP... dekha tumhare hoonhaar officer ko... keisey inkar kar diya usne!!"

"Sir, aplog jeisa soch rahe hain weisa kuch nahi hain..." daya said as calmly as possible.

"Tum kehna kya chahte ho Daya?" ACP's voice was even calmer.

"Abhijeet Tarika se shadi karna chahta hain.. infact wo Tarika se usdin se hi keh raha hain shadi ka jisdin use pata chala."

"Phir usne aisa kyu kaha ki wo shadi nahi karna chahta..." Salunke asked calming down. Although he burst out he knew Abhijeet really loved Tarika.

"Kyuki Tarika nahi chahti..."

"Kya!!"

"Haan.. aur Abhijeet use kabhi bhi kisi chiz ke liye force nahi karta..." Daya said, meaningfully, indicating his buddy wasn't the only one to be blamed

"Lekin kuch toh wajah hogi ki Tarika ne aisa bola," the old doctor half hoped and half declared as he spoke, "zaroor uss Abhijeet ne hi kuch..."

Dr. Salunkhe knew Abhijeet loved her. But the fact that she didn't want to marry him! That was impossible to digest. Tarika was an intelligent, sensible girl...and to think that she would refuse his proposal, and in this situation... No, surely, Daya had it wrong.

"Sir ye kaisa tareeka hua," Daya said sharply, "aap bina baat ko jaane hi Abhijeet par ilzaam laga rahe hai."

"S-sorry sir," Daya continued, this time controlling his tone, "Mera matlab hai ... Aap jaante hai Abhijeet Tarika se kitna pyaar karta hai."

"Daya tum kehna kya chahte ho, saaf saaf shuru se batao," ACP sir insisted.

Dr. Salunkhe leaned on the wall, speechless as Daya narrated the incidents which had taken place between Abhijeet and Tarika.

On the other hand, Abhijeet rushed into the corridor, calling out Tarika's name.

"Tarika!"

He checked the washrooms and the break room.

"Tarika!!" His voice more anxious, "Kaha ho? All this exertion is not good for you, damn it!"

He leaned out of the sliding glass window.

The car was still parked downstairs.

Maybe she was inside.

As he moved towards the ahead, he heard muffled sounds.

Sobbing sounds.

"Tarika," he ran towards her.

She was sitting on the stairs, her head resting on the railing, her fingers wearily wrapped around its rod. As tears continuously slipped from her closed eyes, she made no effort to even look in his direction.

Abhijeet gulped, neither able to look at her nor able to see her in a such a state.

Oh what had they done to the beautiful, beautiful love they had!

As he fought back his own tears, he sat next to her, rolling his arm around her shoulder. He pressed her shaking body against his chest and gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her.

"I... Never... Should have... Come here, " Tarika said, panting between her wails.

Abhijeet didn't say anything to her. He just held her tighter to himself.

"This... This was what I was trying to avoid. All these people... They will... Blame you"

"Shh... Shh... Tarika," he continued rubbing her back.

"I am sorry Abhijeet. I am sorry." Tarika sobbed.

"Nahi Tarika..."

"I am sorry for everything. I am the one who messed up. And I am the one who doesnt want the marriage. I should be blamed, not you." Tarika cried harder.

"Tarika, please chup ho jao... please. Tumhari tabiyat kharap ho jaigi..."

"Agar main pregnant nahi hoti toh sab pehle jeisa hota... tum, main, ye team. Ab kuch bhi sahi nahi ho raha..."

"Tarika... "

"Maine kaha tha tumse ki abort karwa leti hu.. " she said in a flow though she never said it seriously. She would keep the baby by all means.

"Tarika please... yesab batey mat karo..." Abhijeet demanded this time.

"Mere waja se hi..." Tarika continued without listening to him.

"TARIKA.." Abhijeet said firmly, separating her from the hug. He jerked her holding her shoulders. "Chup, ekdam chup."

Tarika looked at him blanked. Abhijeet's eyes' softened.

"Tum mujhse naraj kyu nahi hotey?? Kyu mujhe kuch nahi kehtey?" Tarika choked.

"Agar tum aisehi karti rahi toh main naraj ho jaunga... samjhi?"

Tarika kept looking at him. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Abhijeet hugged her and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"Tum mere liye bohot khas ho Tarika.. bohot hi jayada," he whispered against her hair, "aur agar tumhe kuch bhi hua toh main ji nahi paunga... tum dur raho ya pass.. bas salamaat raho."

Tarika's sobs subsided listening him. She hugged him back.

Few moments later they separated.

"Chalo, ghar chalte hain." He stood up.

"Salunke sir..." Tarika stood up too.

"Unhe choro... chalo tum.." Abhijeet pulled her gently.

"Nahi Abhijeet.. mujhe unhe batana hain."

"Tum kisi se kuch nahi kahogi.."

"Nahi Abhi.."

"Tarika for God's sake, baat baat pe behes karna jaruri hain?" He left her hand

Tarika looked down and then shook her head lightly.

"Aab, chalo... c'mon " He held her hand again and lead her towards his car.

They drove to their home.. Abhijeet's house.

Abhijeet made Tarika sit on couch.

"Main pani lata hu." He brought her water and she drank a little.

"Tum fresh ho jao.. or ek lamba sa nap le lo." He said.

"Tum bureau jaogey?" Tarika asked.

"Um... nahi... matlab Daya ko phone karke dekhta hu..."

"Acha.." Tarika looked down, sad.

"Tarika etna maat socho. Yesab toh hona hi tha aj nahi toh kaal. Acha hua mamla nipat gaya.." Abhijeet consoled her, standing beside her.

"Wo log tumpe is tarah se iljam laga rahe the... even the juniors." Tarika was looking away from him.

"Tum pe bhi toh iljam laga na.. jane do."

"Tumpe toh galat iljam lage na. "

"Tum kya kehne chati ho? Jo iljam tum pe laga wo sahi tha?"

"Ek larki ko hamesha apne dayrein mein rehna chahiye Abhijeet. Log aisehi nahi kehtey... agar main apne dayrein mein rehti toh kisi ko taklif nahi hoti.. na tumhe, na maa papa ko, na sir ko.. "

Abhijeet clenched his fist, losing his patience. He could not bear to hear anything wrong about her... Even if she was the one saying it. Eyebrows furrowed, he intended to give her a cold stare but the moment he looked at her, his features softened.

"Tarika Tum please apne aap ko dosh mat doh... Jo bhi hua, hum dono ki responsibility hai, tumhare akele ki nahi."

"Rehne doh... Tum nahi samjhoge," she sighed.

"Mein nahi samajhta toh aaj iss tarah yaha khada nahi hota."

"Ye toh tumne samjhota kiya hai na Abhijeet."

"Samajhkar hi toh samjhote kiye jaate hai na."

"Mein nahi chahti," her voice quivered as she spoke, "ki tum aur samjhote karo."

"Tarika," he called her oh-so-gently.

He then took both her palms in his, making her torso slightly lean towards him as he did so.

As her dainty body arched towards him, Abhijeet felt an aching, agonizing need to pull her into his arms, to close his eyes and feel her wrapped around him... To tell her that they would get through this together.

But, he couldn't.

Not anymore.

There was no them anymore.

He left her abruptly and turned around, letting his back face her.

"Mein," both of them spoke together, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Tum bolo," Tarika said.

"Mein...mein wo keh raha tha ka Daya ko call...tum ...tum kya bol rahi thi?"

"Mein bhi soch rahi thi ki maa se baat kar leti hu."

"Hmm... Jabse aayi ho tabse baat nahi ki hai tumne."

"Harr baat ghum phirke ek hi cheez pe aa jati hai."

"Tum," she continued quickly, not wanting to have another bitter conversation that bordered on being argumentative, "tum baat karoge?"

"Maa-tlab aunty se?"

"Jab mein waha thi, tab toh roz karte the," she teased.

"Saaf saaf bol doh na ki tumhe akele baat karne mein darr lagta hai," he chuckled, sitting next to her.

"Haan tumhari tarah p-p-p, " Tarika bit her tongue as soon as she realized what she had said.

Without saying anything further, she dialled the number.

Abhijeet waited patiently as the call got connected and Tarika put it on speaker mode.

"Hello Mamma.."

"Ab jake fursaat mili tujhe?? Abhijeet ke sath rehti hain toh tujhr koi khabar hi nahi rehti... ye nahi ke land karke ek phone kar deti... wo toh Abhijeet phone karke bataya ki tum sahi salamat pohoch gain tab jake Main aur Tanuj thora relax huye.. "

Abhijeet felt embarrassed. Tarika gave him a look

"Namastey Aunty." Abhijeet interrupted before Tritya could say further not not knowing he's also listening to her.

"Abhijeet... tum bhi ho.. wo main toh bas.."

"Keisei hain ap? Aur Uncle?"

"Ham dono thik hain. Aur tum?"

Abhijeet looked at Tarika and answered,

"Ab toh thik hu."

His voice so gentle and affectionate that must had made Tritya to chuckle.

"Tarika ka dhayan rakh rahe ho na?"

"Haan... bohot ache se."

"Tarika tu kuch bol kyu nahi rahi?"

"Kya bolu main.. ap dono ki toh batey hi khatam nahi hoti.." Tarika pouted.

Abhijeet smiled.

"Aunty ap dono baat kijiye... mujhe ek urgent call karna hain." said Abhijeet.

Tarika looked at him. Abhijeet gave a soft nod and left for his room.

Tarika offed the speaker mode and attached the phone on her ear.

"Haan maa.. Pa, ne kuch kaha... " Tarika talked to her mother for a while.

Abhijeet's call to Daya lasted long. When he had finished talking Tarika was sleeping on couch in a very awkward position.

"Ye larki bhi na... "

He took her in his arms swiftly and moved towards his room. He placed her on bed gently, took of her sandles and covered her with blanket. Next he sat beside her and touched his hair.

"It's been a while I had seen you this closely."

He wanted to place a forehead kiss so badly but he controlled his emotions. He didn't knew how would Tarika react if accidentally she woke up.

He sat there for few more minutes and then left for the bathroom to get fresh. He looked at the clock.

"5pm! Is waqt kya karu?? Bureau.. nahi Daya ne kaha hain nahi jaunga toh bhi chalega.. and I dont want to face anybody right now. Hm.. Tarika ke liye kuch shopping karke au? Par usey mera pasand ka kuch pasand hi nahi aiga.. aur isey akele chor ke keisey jau? Agar panicked ho gayi toh!"

After thinking a lot he decided to take some rest while reading. He lied down beside Tarika keeping distance and started reading the crime novel he had started last week. He slept within 30 minutes..

**AN: guys guys... yes its lockdown but not everybody is free during this lockdown. Dome have studies and some have jobs too. The writers are different. Not everybody works on same story. And even if we do, we have our time problem. I know its hard to wait.. and annoyong also... but, try to adjust haan.. we are writing this in our busy schedules for you. Keep supporting and also thank you very very much for the awesome reviews. Take care. Stay home.**


	10. Chapter 10

Finding herself in bed, a small smile crept up on Tarika's face.

The last thing she remembered was waiting for him, on the couch. Abhijeet must have carried her here.

She then noticed the bedsheet beside her was crumpled too, like it had been slept over.

So he had not just carried her here.

She rolled over, burying her face in his pillow, her smile widening as she inhaled his smell.

"Abhijeet..." She called him, without getting up.

Upon receiving no answer from him, she was about to call him a second time when her phone beeped with a message.

_Abhijeet_.

"_Good morning Tarika_," the message said, _"Mujhe kuch kaam se bureau aana pada. Breakfast kitchen mein rakha hai. Aur kuch peene ka mann ho toh juice fridge mein hai. Ice-creams ke new tubs freezer mein hain. Meethe snacks upar waali shelf mein hai. Mein jaldi aane ki koshish karta hu." _

Seeing such a long description of food, Tarika shook her head disapprovingly.

After getting dressed, as she made her way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

Without thinking too much, she quickly opened the door.

"Sir...aa-aap?"

She was shocked to see Dr. Salunkhe, that too at Abhijeet's door.

"Mujhe laga hi tha ki tum apne nahi, Abhijeet ke ghar milogi."

"Sir aap Abhijeet ko-" she tried to explain.

"Abhijeet ke baare mein mein Daya se sunn chuka hu. Yaha mein tumhari baat karne aaya hu."

Tarika controlled a sigh. The last thing she needed was pressure from her boss and problems with her transfer.

"Aap andar aayiye na sir," she offered, dreading the conversation that was about to take place.

Once they had sat down, opposite each other, Dr. Salunkhe spoke again.

"Kya tumhe lagta hai ki Abhijeet ek acha pita nahi saabit hoga?"

Tarika's eyes widened. This man didn't beat around the bush at all, did he?

"A-aisi baat nahi hai sir."

"Toh phir kya wajah hai? Usne tumhe kisi tarah se hurt kiya? Kahi wo kisi kisam ka dabav toh nahi daal raha tum par... Jo Daya nahi jaanta ho?"

"Sir," she said in a feeble voice, avoiding eye contact, "Abhijeet ki koi galati nahi hai... Na koi kami hai. Bas mein hi nahi karna chahti shaadi."

"Par kuch toh wajah hogi tumhare paas. Tum samajhdaar ho, tumhe ache se pata hai ki kitna mushkil hoga tumhare liye ek bache ko sambhalna..."

"Sir mein..."

"Aur tumhari ye transfer ki zidd. Ho kya gaya hai tumhe?"

"I'm sorry sir, mere paas koi jawab nahi hai jo aapko tassali de sakey."

"Then I'm sorry too Dr. Tarika!" He shouted, "Lekin mein tumhare transfer papers par iss tarah sign nahi karunga."

"Sir ap.." Tarika looked up at her father figure with shock.

"And Thats Final Dr Tarika."

"Sir... ap... apsab mere zindagi ka faisala aise nahi le saktey..."

"Keisey nahi le sakte?"

"Sir, aplog mujhpe apni decision aise nahi thop sakte.. ye meri life hain.. aplog ismein dakhal na de toh hi behtar hoga..." Tarika said rudely. But instantly regretted her tone. She looked at Salunke who's face was devoid of emotions.

"Sir.. main.. I am sorry.. main aise nahi kehna chahti thi par..."

"Tarika, main tumhare parents ko phone karke bolaunga... or tum.."

"Nahi sir please." Tarika pleaded.

"Kyu nahi Tarika!"

"Mere waja se wolog weisey hi bohot pareshan ho chuke hain.. main unhe aur taklif dena nahi chahti. In fact main aplogo mein se kisi ko bhi taklif nahi dena chahti. Isliye main jana chahti hu."

"Hum logo ko taklif nahi dena chahti ya sir Abhijeet ko!" Salunke teased his assistant.

"Sir ye ap kya..."

She was cut off by Salunke.

"Main kya? Main ye Dr Tarika ki... ap nahi chahti ki Abhijeet ko koi dikkat ho apko lekar... uski career pe koi anch na ayein.. wagera wagera... Am I right?"

Tarika looked away.

"I am right." Salunke declared. "I am damn right."

Tarika chose not to answer. Dr Salunke stood up.

"Main aisa kuch hone nahi dunga.. ye baat tum ache se jan lo Tarika... "

Salunke proceeded to leave.

"Main job chor dungi..." Tarika shouted at his back.

He stopped and turned around.

"Kya kaha?" His voice was strong.

"Agar apne transfer letter sign nahi kiya toh main Forensic chor dungi." Tarika said firmly.

"Tumhe ho kya gaya hain Tarika!" Dr Salunke said, unbelievingly. "Tumhari jeisey smart, ambitious larki ye baat keh rahi hain ki job chor degi! Kyu.. kya ho gaya!"

"Main abhi bhi ambitious hu sir.. isliye transfer ka keh rahi hu.. mujhe nahi rehna yaha... aur ap sahi samajh rahein hain ki waja Abhijeet hi hain.. Main nahi chahti uth te beith te sab Abhijeet ko ye taney mare ki usne mujhe pregnant karke chor diya.. main nahi chahti ki wo har roz mujhe lab meim dekhe aur guilt feel karein.. main nahi chahti sir.."

"Aur tum chali gayi toh log kuch nahi kahenge? Abhijeet guilt feel nahi karega? "

Tarika looked away.

"Aur tumhara kya? Akele kisi anjan sheher mein... is bache ko lekar.. Aur tumhe kya haq hain Dr Tarika ki tum is bache ko uske pita se dur rakho... use ham sab se door rakho.."

"Sir.. main.. janti hu ki mujhe is bache ko Abhijeet se door rakhne ka koi haq nahi hain.. par.. par.. main Abhijeet ke sath bhi nahi reh sakti.. main yaha rahungi toh har dusre din koi na koi samjhane ajaiga mujhe.. aur.. agar media mein ye baat chali gayi.. sir main Abhijeet ke career ke sath koi samjhota nahi karna chhati..."

"Tum smajhti kyu nahi.."

"Sir aplog kyu nahi samajhte.. Khud Abhijeet ne bhi mujhe shadi ke liye etna force nahi kiya jetna aplog kar rahein hain.."

"Wo kyu karega... uske sir se toh bala talegi na.."

Traika rolled her eyes at her boss.

"Ap Abhijeet ko kabhi acha bolte hain.. kabhi bura bolte hain.. kuch samjah hi nahi ata mujhe.."

"Dekho suno... Main use kuch bhala bura nahi keh raha... aur wo thappar bhi is liye para tha use kyuki kon manega ki ek larki pregnant hain or shadi nahi ho rahi uski uske boyfriend se.. uski waja ye hain ki wo larki na kar rahi hain! koi manega?"

"Main keh rahi hu na... toh kyu aplog Abhijeet ke piche pare hain?"

"Ham Abhijeet ke piche nahi pare hain... Tum galat kar rhai ho uske sath samjhi?" Dr Salunke said with rag. He tried his last tram card.

"Main?" Tarika was shocked.

"Aur nahi toh kya! Tumhe pata hain Abhijeet ka past blank hain. Rishte kehne le liye CID se bahar uski koi duniya hi nahi hain... Dost mein Bhai aur boss mein pita dhunne wala wo shaqs ne bari himmat se tumse rishta jora hoga... apne sare sikanjo ko tor ke.. har roz larta hoga apne ap se... aur tumne kya kia? Chor ke ja rahi ho ussey? Apne maa ko khone ka gam se hi nahi ubhar paya ajtaq wo.. tumhe kho ke keisey jiyega... "

Tarika's eyes filled with tears.

"Tarika mujhe nahi pata tumhara waja kya hain ussey shadi na karne ka.. par ye maat bhulna koi bhi decision lene se pehle ki Jis insaan ko tumne sawara hain ussey jate jatey bikher ke chali jaogi."

Tarika stood their silently for minutes and came back in sense with the door closing sound when Dr Salunke left.

She didn't know how long she was standing there, processing what Salunke had said to her. She came back to reality when there's a tap on the open door.

"Koi hain?" A lady's voice echoed.

Tarika wipped away the tears from her face and walked to answer the door, thinking who could visit Abhijeet this early in the morning.

"Ji aap?" Tarika was confused to see the young lady standing at the door.

"Ji main... wo Abhijeet sir hain?"

"Na.. Nahi.. wo toh Bureau gaya hua hain. Par ap kaun?" Tarika noticed the baby bump of the lady. The lady was sweating too.

"Aap unki wife hongi na? Unhone meri jikar nahi kiya apse? Mujhe laga kafi touched huye wo mere pregnancy se."

"Ji??" Tarika was shocked.

"Don't mind me. Main toh bas ye umbrealla loutane ayi thi.. idhar se ja rahi thi toh socha dete huye jau."

Tarika took the umbreall. Who was that lady? Why did Abhijeet never mentioned about her?

"Thora pani milega?" The lady was thirsty.

"Ji.. ap, aiye ander."

"Nahi.. main yahi thik hu."

"Nahi please " Tarika insisted though she was scared that this lady might be fraud. But there's something in her eyes which Tarika couldn't say off.

Tarika made her sat on couch and brought water for her. Tarika sat in front of her

"Ap Abhijeet ko keisey janti hain?" She couldn't help asking.

"Oh.. main.. Wo mere husband ke murder case ke investigation ke douhran hi milna hua... takriban two weeks ho raha hain. "

"Oh.. sorry to hear that."

"It's okay." The lady paused, "Toh bas Abhijeet sir ne lift di ekdin.. bato bato pe bataya ki aap pregnant ho.. ap uswaqt sayad maikey mein thi.. kafi miss kar rahe the wo apko or bache ko. "

Tarika looked away. Within a few seconds she realized why Abhijeet had that extra emotion towards the lady. Not because she was pregnant but she's going to raise the baby alone. The baby wouldn't gonna have its father. Tarika's eyes became teary.

"Kya hua.. Mrs Abhijeet... I am sorry.. agar mere kuch bhi bato ka bura laga ho toh.. "

"Nahi aisi baat nahi hain. Apka nam kya hain?"

"Ridhi.."

"Ridhi ji... Ketna mehna chal raha hain apka?"

"6th month start hone ko hain bas."

"Akeli reh rahi hain?"

"Haan.. apko keisey pata.. apko toh pata nahi tha mere barein mein na?"

"Haan.. par mujhe Abhijeet ka pata hai na." Tarika smiled.

"He's a gentleman. Aap bohot lucky hain."

Tarika got so emotional that tears started to roll down her check.

"Ap thik toh hain? Kya baat hain? I know main bohot friendly behave kar rahi hu.. actually is city mein mera koi nahi hain.. ap chahe toh ham dost ban sakte hian."

"Dost?"

"Nahi matlab main..."

"Mera nam Tarika hain weisey. Tum mujhe Tarika bolao. Abhijeet ko bohot acha lagega ye janke ki ham dono dost ban gai." Tarika smiled.

"Haan sayad.. acha lage unhe.. par tum apna batao.. kya hua?"

"Kuch nahi bas aisehi."

"Ok.. Shadi ka ketna din hua tumhara? Ye first baby hi hoga na.. Abhijeet sir ke excitement hi bata rahi thi."

"Hamari shadi nahi hui." Tarika blabbed. She couldn't take more of that shadi and wife sentences.

Ridhi was shocked for a while.

"Oh.."

"Ab sayad tumhe mujhse dosti nahi karni hogi?"

"Tumhe aisa kyu laga?" Ridhi was amazed.

"Nahi bas..."

"Abhijeet sir nahi chahtey?"

"Main nahi chahti... Ridhi.. sab mujhe samjha rahei hain ki shadi kar lo... par mujhe nahi karna.. I love Abhijeet more than this. I just dont want to be his responsibility. I dont want him to marry me just for this kid! I know it sounds stupid but... idk, what should I do!"

"Wo apse payar nahi karte?" Ridhi wanted to know

"Karte hain. Bohot Jayada... kabhi bataya nahi par... He... Ridhi, he never proposed to me. Not even after I get pregnant."

"Yesab batein bohot important hain na apke liye?"

"Haan.. bohot jayada. Abhijeet ne sayad kabhi socha hi nahi hoga shadi wadi ka... aur main usey.."

"Ab toh soch rahe honge?"

"Bache ke liye... yeah "

"Apke liye?"

"Haan.. of course."

"Toh?"

"Khud ke liye Ridhi?"

"Ap aur ye bacha unse alag thori ho? Log apne liye ketna hi jitey hain Tarika? Tum apne liye ji payi jab se Abhijeet sir se payar kiya hoga? Ham jinse payar karte hain... pata hi nahi chalta kab unke liye jina shuru kar dete hain. Hain na?"

"Main Ye sab samajhti hu Ridhi... par mera aur Abhijeet ka rishta... its different. Ham salo se sath hain..."

"Phir ab kya baat ho gayi?"

"Ridhi... tum toh hame janti bhi nahi phir bhi shadi ke liye keh rahi ho... society wagera ka soch ke?"

"Nahi... society ka nahi socha maine.. main bas is bache ka soch ke tumse keh rahi... I would have done anything to give this child his father's love." Ridhi said touching her belly. Her eyes got teary. " par isey kabhi pata hi nahi chalega... it will never have its fathers love. Ravi was so excited for the baby. More than me. And he just left." Ridhi cried.

Tarika shifted beside her and pressed her shoulder to console her.

"The child will have you. Besides, you couldn't do anything." Tarika said.

"Yes, I couldn't." Ridhi looked at Tarika. "But you can."

Tarika looked down.

"Main khud bhi janti hu main thik nahi kar rahi... par..." Tarika was at lose of words.

"Ekbar sirf bache ke bare mein socho Tarika..." Ridhi insisted.

Tarika didn't say anything.

"Kheir main chalti hu. Abhijeet sir ko mere taraf se thank you bol dena." Ridhi stood up.

Tarika nodded and walked her outside the house. Returning she sat down on couch.

Ridhi and DrSalunke's words were roaming inside her head. The faces of her parents were stuck to her eyes. She realized that only her one yes to marriage would fix everything. Everything but her. She knew Abhijeet and she would never be the same after the marriage. She would never accept that Abhijeet was living with her willingly and hence she would never be a good wife. She knew it would be killing Abhijeet too. She knew Abhijeet would never forgive himself for marrying her just for the kid's sake.

But, if the marriage didnt happen and she left Abhijeet would be devastated. He wouldn't be able to live again. Tarika wish she could find a middle way. But alas!

She looked at the transfer request and got lost. Baby!! Perhaps they could compromise for the baby? She didnt knew. She once thought to discuss the matter with Abhijeet. But who was she kidding to? Abhijeet would obviously deny her every words. But she knew him better than himself.

Tarika decided to wait for the day before applying for transfer. The day passed with her arranging the house and cooking for Abhijeet. He didn't return at lunch. Neither did he called. At 9 pm he returned. He entered with his pair of keys and found Tarika sitting on couch. The lights were off.

"Agai Tum?" Tarika stood up and switched on the lights. "Fresh ho jao main khana laga deti hu."

Abhijeet held her wrist. He could tell she was angry.

"Naraj maat ho.."

"Mujhe kya haq hain Abhijeet? Subha se akeli hu idhar.. tumne ekbar phone karna bhi jaruri nahi samjha..." Tarika looked at him.

"Main.. bahar tha.. Bureau mein nahi tha.." Abhijeet looked down. He left her wrist. Tarika looked at his tired face.

"I.. I couldn't face you. Tum... aj transfer process ke liye ane wali thi na Bureau. I didnt want to create a scene. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki main ketna himmat rakh pata. Isliye... avoid kar raha tha." Abhijeet explained.

"Tumne kaha tha.. it will be easy this time."

"I am trying to make it easy Tarika." Abhijeet's voice choked.

Tarika looked away. He's so honest with whatever he feels. He's always being so honest about his feelings. And here she was hiding her emotions.

"Tum.. Tum gayi nahi Bureau? Main sham ko gaya Bureau toh pata chala. Phir jab pata chala ki Salunke sir tumse milne ai the yaha... mujhse raha nahi gaya... Kya kaha sir ne?? Tumhe jayada hurtful batein toh nahi keh diya na?"

He was gentle. So caring. Would it be same after the marriage? What if deep down he's happy with her decision?

"Kya soch rahi ho Tarika? Batao na."

"Sab kuch thik hain. Wo mera tabiyat kuch thik nahi lag raha tha toh main nahi gayi."

"Kya?? Kya hua tumhe?" He held her shoulders. "Tumne mujhe phone kyu nahi kiya? Aunty se baat ki?"

"Abhijeet! Bas thakan sa lag raha tha. Aur kuch nahi."

"Oh." He left her shoulders and looked around. "Thakan lag raha tha toh ghar ki safai kyu ki? Aur khana kyu banaya?"

"Tumhara CID giri khatam ho gaya ho toh khane chale? Mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hain."

Abhijeet nodded.

"Main fresh hoke ata hu."

"Please "

Abhijeet left for his room. After few minutes they were having their dinner.

"Khana acha bana?" Tarika asked

"Um.. Haan. Bohot acha hain."

"Kya baat hain? Etna chupchap kyu ho?"

Abhijeet was looking at his plate.

"Tum... tumne letter submit kyu nahi kiya? Are you second guessing your decision?" His voice was low.

He just knew her ins and outs.

"Tumhe aisa kyu lagta hain?"

"Nahi bas puch raha tha."

"Agar main aisa karu toh tum khush hoge?" Tarika asked.

Abhijeet shrugged.

"Second guessing, third guessing means I matter to you. I know I matter to you already so kya fark parta hain... agar na tum decision change karo."

Tarika didn't answer.

"Kheir... maine ek servant ki arrangement ki hain. 17-18 saal ki hain. Tumhare sath 24 hours rahegi. Jaha bhi tumhara transfer ho wo tumhare sath hi jaigi."

"Abhijeet you don't need to."

"I do Tarika." Abhijeet said firmly. "Har baat pe argue maat kiya karo. I am trying to be helpful. Etna toh karne do ki tum jaha bhi raho tumhare sath koi ho khayal rakhne ko. Tum mujhse kya chahti ho? Ki main tumhari fikar bhi na karu?" Abhijeet's voice was harsh.

He left the table without finishing the dinner properly.

Tarika didn't stop him. He was right. She's really being selfish. He was trying so hard to let her go and she always made it harder for him. She decided to let him do whatever made him a bit relax. She cleaned the table and dishes and prepared two mugs of coffee. With the mugs she moved towards his room. She found him staring the sky standing by the window.

"Abhijeet!" She called him softly.

Abhijeet wiped away the drop of tears from the corner of his eyes and looked at his side.

"Coffee?" Tarika forwarded one mug towards him.

"Thanks." He took the mug.

"I'm sorry.. wo main.."

"It's okay." Abhijeet looked outside the window.

"Abhijeet..." she touched his arm.

"Tarika... can you leave me alone for a while?" Abhijeet requested politely

"Why? You dont have to hide your tears from me."

"I don't want to make you vulnerable." Abhijeet said without any kind of emotions in his voice.

Tarika turned him towards her.

"Kya baat hain mujhe batao. Pareshan ho kisi baat ko lekar?"

"Nahi..." He wasn't looking at her face.

"Toh??"

"Tarika... please leave me alone for a while."

Tarika understood he needed time for himself. She nodded and placing her coffee mug on window plane she left the room.

Abhijeet sat on his bed holding his head and suppressed his agoning shouts. After 10 minutes when he was sure he could face Tarika he stood up and went to guest room with fresh mugs of coffee for both of them. He found her sitting on bed, waiting for him. He sat beside her and gave her one mug. Tarika didn't strike conversation. They both had their coffee in silence.

"I'm sorry." Abhijeet apologized.

"It's okay." Tarika smiled.

She took his mug and placed both mugs on bed side table. She shifted close to him almost touching his body. Taking his both hands in her hands she looked into his eyes. With great courage he was able to look back.

"I know its not easy for you. It wasn't easy for you when I left that day. But, That time I wasnt thinking straight. I still feel guilt for leaving you like that, in broken state. I know parting will never be less painful for you, for both of us but this time I won't leave you broken. Hmm??" Tarika made him understand like a kid.

"I don't want to nag you about it but... but can't you stay? We'll be a family. You, me and the baby."

"No.'

"You don't _love_ me now?" Abhijeet asked directly.

"I love you the same. Then, now and forever."

"Do you think I don't love you?" Abhijeet looked down. "Do you think I never wanted to marry you?"

Marry!

Did he?

Honestly she didn't know if he really wanted their marriage.

She looked away.

"You didn't." Abhijeet smiled ruefully. "So, all this because I never had the gut to tell you how much I love you... how earnestly I wanted to marry you."

"You do?" Tarika looked at him with a jerk.

"I thought marriage never mattered to you that much. But it did. We claimed that we knew each other best. Par etna important baat hi hame pata nahi tha. Ajeeb hain na Tarika. Mujhe ye nahi pata tha ki tumhe mujhse sunna tha.. aur tumhe ye nahi pata tha ki main asal meim tumhe batana hi chahta tha. Kabhi himmat ne sath nahi diya aur kabhi waqt ne. Aur kabhi toh chahat hi nahi hui ki kuch kahu. I didn't wanted to change our relationship ever Tarika. it was so soothful... so comfortable. Mujhe lagta tha bas aisehi main apna pura zindagi guzar sakta hu. Par maine galat socha tha... maine hamesha hi galat socha."

"Abhijeet tum.."

He placed his fingers on her lips.

"Mujhe kehne do." he requested. "Main tumhe jane dena chahta hu Tarika.. mere zindagi se door... mere wajood se door... par isse pehle tumhe yesab batana jaruri hain. Taki tumhe kabhi ye na lage..." He choked, "tumhe ye na lage ki... tumne galat insaan se payar kiya. Galat insaan pe tumne apni zindagi ke etne saal waste kiya "

"I do not regret anything with you Abhijeet." Tarika said.

"Aur... ye bacha?" Abhijeet asked with a heavy heart.

Tarika touched her belly before answering.

"Ye toh tunhara ansh hain... iski kya regret hogi." Tarika's voice was heavy.

"Kabhi hui toh?"

Tarika cupped his face in between her palms.

"Kabhi nah hogi. I promise."

"Aur is bache ko regret hua toh? Mere uske baap hone pe?" Abhijeet chuckled.

A drop of tear slipped down Tarika's eyes.

"Tumhe lagta hain main aisa hone dungi?"

"Kuch chizo pe hamara bass kaha chalta hain!"

"Main aisa hone nahi dungi..."

Abhijeet slipped down her hands from his face and held them together.

"You promise?"

Tarika was looking at him blank.

"You promise Tarika? Bolo na?"

"Haan... Haan.." she said in a trance.

"Sach na? kyuki main jite ji maar jaunga agar aisa hua toh.. if our kid hates me... I dont want him to hate me. I don't want him to hate us, hate our relationship. Tum is baat ka khayal rakhogi na? Hmm?"

Tarika was looking at him, totally blank. She could only imagine Abhijeet practicing every lines said to her multiple times. She knew he gathered courage for days.

Abhijeet jerked her a little.

"Bolo na Tarika."

Tarika nodded, unknowingly. Abhijeet smiled. He hugged her lightly. The hug was quick. He left her before she could even feel him close to her heart. He stood up and picked up the mugs from table.

"Raat ho gayi hain bohot. So jao." He left before she could say good night.

20 minutes later Tarika entered into his room and lied down beside him. Abhijeet wasn't asleep but he didn't move a bit. Tarika was looking at the celling. He mind was processing Dr Salunke and Ridhi's words again and again.

'Jis insaan ko sawara hain tumne, jate jate bikhar ke jaogi tum usey.'

'_Main is bache ka soch ke keh rahi thi.'_

She remembered Abhijeet's words. He really wanted to marry her. He loved her. He would love her till eternity. He would miss their child. Their child would miss him. Abhijeet might regret how he had to marry her but didn't she have that authority to make him feel positive even in extreme of negative situation. Didn't she rule him, his entire life.

She turned to her left side and found Abhijeet facing her. His eyes were close.

She could fix every thing. Every feelings. Every relations. She could make everything right. She looked at his face and again that thought crossed her mind : _ he might have wanted her to marry sometimes but most of the time he just wanted their relationship to remain as constant as it was. _

No.. she should leave. No.. she loved him more than this.

But leaving him wouldn't fix Everything.

Tarika left all her thoughts aside. Her head was throbbing. She leaned in to kiss his lips. It was long enough since she felt his lips against hers. Their lips touched. Abhijeet opened his eyes. Her touch. After so long. It gave him butterflies in his stomach. It felt like the first time.

Tarika moved back and looked at him. Neither of them uttered anything. They kept looking at each other and slept.

Next Morning when Abhijeet woke up he found the bed empty. He found a note on table.

'**Abhijeet**,

_Good morning. This is a new morning in our lives. Thanks for opening up with me last night. Whatever you have gone through for me I can only apology for that. I know you will say its okay. But its not. I am buying you a present today. See you in bureau. _

**Tarika**. '

Abhijeet felt good reading the note. A bit light. Their last night kiss was telling him something positive gonna happen. So, Would Tarika Stay? No, he should keep his hopes low. But whatever it was, he knew he wasn't going to lose Tarika soon. He got fresh and left for bureau.

In bureau he was enquiring about Tarika's arrival every hour. When it was lunch time and Tarika didn't arrived he started to get worried. He tried her number and found it switched off. Worried, he was about to share his concern with Daya when he received a call from an unknown number. He picked up.

"Hello."

"Senior Inspector Abhijeet?"

"Haan bol raha hu."

"Tere liye ek kam hain?"

"Ho kon tum mujhe kam dene wale?"

"Teri Tarika ji ke kidnappers." There was loud laughter on other side.

Abhijeet was in hell shock. He felt his lungs pumping out all of its air in a second. His body was getting cold.

"Abhijeet..." Daya touched his shoulder.

"Tarika.." he uttered.

"Tarika kya?" Daya was shocked. He took Abhijeet mobile and answered. But the call was cut.


	11. Chapter 11

**Unwelcome guest**

.

Pain!

Agony!

Flashes!

Lights!

It was very hard to open eyes but she managed. Her head was throbbing. With blurred vision she discovered herself in hospital bed. She looked around to feel if someone's there beside her. She remembered the incidences happened to her one by one.

She was returning from mall when her taxi was blocked on the way. Two stranger held her tight. One on them put a handkerchief over her mouth and she was blank. When she woke up she found herself tied in a chair in a dark room. She was shouting why they had kidnapped her. They didn't answer. After one day or so she got to know the reason behind her kidnapping.

_Abhijeet_.

They wanted Abhijeet to free a criminal from jail. Tarika was horrified. She was devastated imagining Abhijeet's condition after knowing he had been the reason for Tarika's kidnapping. It would never gonna be easy for her to make him understand this time. She just wished they would walk ahead of it.

Two days later she was taken to a deserted port. Her heart was beating fast. She knew Abhijeet would do anything to save her and the baby. In this period of kidnapping she had kept herself strong. As a doctor she knew mental exhaustion wasn't good for the baby. She even was extra careful so that the kidnappers didn't know she's pregnant. She didn't knew her fate but she tried to keep Abhijeet's future secure. All the while she was hoping to be safe, safe for the baby, for Abhijeet. That's why she didn't try any stunt. She knew, she had faith that Abhijeet would save her and at the same time wouldn't do injustice to their country. She just knew him. She knew even in amidst of emotions his loyality would always lie to his country.

Everything happened very quickly. Abhijeet came there with the criminal.. gunshots... Daya saving her... more gunshots. In all this Tarika could remembered having a rough push in order to avoid a bullet and she was unconscious.

Coming back to present she felt someone touching her forehead. She looked at her side to find Daya smiling at her.

'How are you feeling?" Daya asked.

"Fine." Tarika nodded. Unknowingly she touched her belly. "Daya... baby?"

"It's fine. A warrior's baby it is afterall." Daya gave a warm smile.

"That criminal?"

"Everything is under control. You dont worry. You need rest."

Tarika nodded.

"Abhijeet kaha hain?" Tarika asked.

"Yahi toh tha... main dekhta hu." Daya was about to leave when Tarika held his wrist.

"Nahi... jab uska man ho tabhi usey ane ko kehna. Ussey force maat karna."

Daya nodded and left.

Everybody from the bureau came to meet her by the evening. Everybody but him. Even Dr salunke was so gentle with her. But Abhijeet. Now she started to get worried.

"Purvi... Abhijeet ko phone karna." She asked Purvi who was sitting on stool beside her bed.

"Abhijeet sir toh case ke formalities mein busy hain Tarika."

"Sach mein busy hain na?"

"Haan... Sach mein hi."

"Nahi mujhe laga sayad avoid kar raha hain mujhe."

"Ab ye toh pata nahi. Par busy wo hain. Jabtaq Doctor ne tumhe aur bache ko out of danger declare nahi kiya tabtaq yahi the."

"Hmm... weisey, jab main kidnapped thi.. Tab.. Tab Abhijeet thik toh tha na?"

"Is that even possible Tarika?" Purvi asked sarcastically.

"Nahi matlab... you know him na. Guilt toh feel nahi kar raha tha na jayada?"

"He was in serious mode. Kisi se jayada baat nahi ki unhone.. toh pata nahi."

"Tujhe kuch bhi nahi pata hota!" Tarika rolled her eyes. "Tu ja yaha se... aur Daya ko bhej ander."

"Kuch der mein Abhijeet sir chale ainge toh uni se puch lena. Daya sir ghar gai hain. Main unhe nahi bolane wali. aur tu jayada soch maat. Rest kar."

Tarika lied down and looked away. Waiting for Abhijeet to arrive she slept.

At midnight her sleep was disturbed. She opened her eyes to find the room dark. In darkness she could decipher a male figure sleeping, sitting on stool, placing his head beside her arm.

"Abhijeet!"

The figure moved with her slightest of noise and sat up.

"Kuch chahiye tumhe?" Abhijeet's voice echoed inside the small cabin of the hospital.

"Pani..." Tarika said though she wasn't thirsty.

"Deta hu.." He proceeded to pour water in drakness.

"Lights toh on karlo."

Abhijeet stood still for a while. May be he was nodding. Moments later he turned on the switches. Pouring a glass of water he offered her. Tarika tried to sit back but she felt dizzy. Abhijeet helped her by holding her shoulders. She drank water a little.

Abhijeet sat on the stool.

"Keisa feel kar rahi ho ab?"

"Tumhe dekh liya na.. ab acha feel kar rahi." Tarika smiled making Abhijeet chuckled.

"You have been very brave." Abhijeet said proudly.

"I am brave." Tarika accepted. "As long as I know you are there to be with me." Tarika held his one hand in a strong grip.

Abhijeet looked at their entangled hands. A sad smile passed his face.

"You are brave enough without me." Abhijeet's voice choked.

"Daar gai the?" Tarika asked with a smile.

Abhijeet couldn't take it anymore and hugged her tight. He was sobbing.

"Don't you ever scare me this much. You understood?" Never ever." Abhijeet demanded in the hug.

Tarika patted his back with small circles to make him calm. She kissed his hair and then his shoulder. It was very rare to see him that broken.

He broke the hug and sat on the stool once again.

"I.. am.. I am sorry... " He looked. "Mujhe tumhe aise hug nahi karna chhaiye tha."

Tarika chuckled. It was all expected.

"It's okay."

"Tum.. tum so jao. Main lights off kar deta hu."

"Tum??"

"Main hu.. yahi couch pe."

Tarika kept looking at her messy state for a while before nodding slowly.

Abhijeet switched off the lights and lied down on couch to avoid further talking. Tarika slept within minutes due to the medicine's effect.

At morning Tarika started to feel really good. The dizziness was gone and she was feeling light. She got freshed on her own before anyone visited her. Abhijeet wasn't there on couch when she woke up. But when she was done with freshen up he returned with breakfast.

"Uth gayi tum?"

"Tum kaha chale gai the?"

"Breakfast lene. C'mon hurry up. Medicine bhi lena hain'.

Tarika sat on the bed as Abhijeet served her soup.

"Tumhara breakfast??"

"Wo main ghar jane wala hu abhi toh kha lunga."

He made her have her soup with his hand. Tarika ate without any objection.

"Abhijeet."

"Hmm?"

"Maine tumhe ek card bheja tha. Tumhe mila nahi?"

"Konsa Card?" Abhijeet asked not looking up at her.

"Nahi kuch nahi. Jane do. Mujhe discharge karenge aaj."

"Haan I guess."

"Tum nahi hoge uswaqt?"

"Mujhe bureau meim important kam hain. Aur uncle aunty sab pohochtehi honnge. Daya Purvi help kar denge tumhe."

"I want you to be with me." Tarika said urgently.

Abhijeet looked down.

"Tin din pehle taq toh mujhse door hi bhag rahi thi." He whispered.

Tarika felt guilt. She felt she was being selfish.

"Ho gaya mera." She denied the rest of her breakfast.

"Acha... nurse abhi tumhe tumhara medicine de degi."

"Mom dad kab taq arahe hain?"

"Ham yaha hain!" Tritya and Tanuj entered.

Tarika's face lit up seeing them. She hugged her parents.

Some minutes later the doctor and nurse entered. They gave her medicine and checked her. The doctor signed her discharge paper and giving instructions she left.

Tritya followed the doctor outside. As Tanuj and Tarika engaged them in conversation Abhijeet excused himself.

He heard Tritya Talking with the Doctor.

"Apki Beti bohoy hi strong hain. Aur etna stress sehne ki baad bhi mentally etna strong rehna... its very tough. She could have lost the baby."

"Haan... meri beti etni strong hain ye toh mujhe bhi nahi pata tha." Tritya said with tears in her eyes.

"Relax doctor. Apko batane ki jarurat toh nahi par phir abhi as Tarika's doctor kehna toh parega. Bohot khayal rakhiyega uska. Bohot delicate hain uski situation. Dusra bara koi stress sayad wo le na sake..."

"Main khayal rakhungi Doctor "

The doctor smiled and left. Tritya turned to find Abhijeet standing there.

"Tum ja rahe ho?" She asked him.

"Haan.. wo Bureau mein thora kaam hain. Purvi aur Daya atehi honge. Wo aplogo ko Tarika ke ghar chor denge."

Tritya kept looking at the man in front of her eyes. He wasn't the exact man she knew as Tarika's friend. Messy, broken and tired like hell he looked different to her.

Abhijeet avoided her gaze.

"Mujhe der ho raha hain. Main chalta hu. Koi jarurat pare toh phone kijiyega."

Tritya nodded and he left.

Tarika returned back to her home with her parents. Abhijeet had even shifter her luggage she left at his house. The 18 years old servant girl also joined Tarika in her house. Her name was Radha. She's very polite and gentle. She hardly left Traika alone. Tritya and Tanuj was satisfied with Radha too. They felt like there's someone to take of their daughter even if they dont stay with her.

Two days passed with Abhijeet only asking about her health over phone. He didn't make any visit. Though Tarika could understand his guilt it was getting out of her tolerance bar now. She hated him for running away from emotions. She hated it when he denied to talk.

But the most shocking thing was in all these never once it had occured to Tarika to leave him. Tarika was definitely considering her decision but now she understood she could never handle Abhijeet giving up on her. She would die. She might even kill. Kill him.

Desperately wanted to be hugged by him she cuddled her teddy and made a call. The person picked up at once.

"Tarika.. Is everything alright?" Abhijeet asked from opposite side.

"Mujhe tumse milna hain." Tarika demanded.

"Haan... Abhi toh main busy hu..."

"Kab taq free hoge?"

"Pata nahi... bohot raat ho jaiga."

"Jetna bhi raat ho.. mujhe milna hi hain. Tum jabtaq nahi miloge main medicines nahi lene wali."

"Tarika Zid.." His voice was hight but then he composed himself, "zid.. zid maat karo. Tumhari tabiyat thori thik jaye.. phir milte hain."

"Main thik hu... Aur mujhe aaj hi milna hain."

"Tarika.."

"Main tumhare ghar pe tumhara intezaar karungi."

"Tarika.. Tarika... suno.. ghar pe nahi. Tumhare parents hain idhar... acha nahi lagta na.."

"Agar tum bhul rahe ho toh bata du ki main tumhare bache ki maa banne wali hu. Aur ye baat mere parents ko pata hain."

"Ye bhulne jeisei baat thori hain!" Abhijeet whispered in guilt.

"Thik hain. Kaha milna hain batao... main ajaungi."

"Thik hain 6 baje milte hain sham ko... beach pe."

"Okay." Tarika cut the call immediately.

She took deep breathes to cool herself down. She shouldn't get panicked.

"Tarika... " Tritya entered into her daughter's room.

"Mom... Aiye na."

Tritya sat in front of Tarika on her bed.

"Medicine liya tune?"

"Haan.. Radha ne diya."

"Bohot khayal rakhti hain Radha tera."

"Haan.. Abhijeet ne rakha hain na." Tarika chuckled.

"Ketne din rahegi wo tere sath?"

"Pata nahi mom... Uske pita ek criminal hai.. Jail mei saja kat raha hain.. Maa is duniya mein rahi nahi. Relatives bhi kuch khash helpful nahi hain.. Toh dekhte hain.. ketne din hain idhar. Abhijeet keh raha tha... ki.. main dekhu kya ata hain issey... matlab koi trianing wagera se agr apne per pe khara ho gayi toh.. sayad kuch saal bad Abhijeet kisi ache larke se shadi kara dega iska."

"Bohot ache khayal hain."

"Haan. Aap bataiye., kya keh rahein thi."

"Nahi bas... Delhi kab chal na hain tujhe?"

"Mom.. ap aur Dad chale jao na. Kab se toh keh rahi hu."

"Salunke bhaisab shadi ka keh rahe the... "

"Mom.. ap phir se."

"Tarika... koi ek faisala hoga tab hi main aur Tanuj jainge yaha se "

"Mom... Abhijeet se main milne wali hu aaj. Toh main apko mera faisala uske baad suna dungi."

"Iska matlab tu.. tu.. karna chahti hain shadi!" Tritya was on cloud 9.

"Mom.. aisa.. aisa nahi hain.. ap kya bol rahe ho."

"Teri akhein hi bata rahi hain mujhe ki kya baat hain.."

"Mom.. Abhijeet ka decision bohot matter karta hain mere liye is mamle mein."

"Kuch din pehle taq toh nahi karta tha."

"Tab bhi karta tha Mom.. mere liye bhi toh asan nahi tha na Mom. Par.. is bache ke sath nainsaafi main nahi hone dena chahti.. Aur nahi Abhijeet ke sath... Mere sath phir chahe jo bhi ho." Tarika looked away.

"Tere sath nainsaafi Abhijeer hone nahi dega." Tritya touched her check.

She smiled ruefully. Somewhere in her heart she still felt that pinch, that void space but she jerked away her thought. She knew it would be all okay when they would started living together.

Tritya stood up.

"Main Tanuj ko batati hu... wo bohot khush ho jainge."

Tarika held her mother's hand.

"Mom... please abhi nahi."

"Par.."

"Abhijeet ka reaction kya hoga mujhe pata nahi."

"Par mujhe pata hain"

"Nahi mom... is kidnapping ke baad sayad uska khayal badal gaya ho "

"Toh tu use samjhaigi.. ya phir uske tarah bas Haan mein Haan milaigi?"

"Usne bhi mujhe samjhaya tha na Mom.."

"But tujhe force nahi kiya..."

"Main bhi force.."

"Tu karegi force ussey..."

"Nahi Mom..."

"Yes Tarika... You have to. Tu janti hain ye uska daar hain... dard nahi..."

"Main koshish karungi Mom.. par... Abhijeet... he knows his ways out. Agar usne mujhe aisa weisa kehke gussa dila diya toh!"

Tritya sighed.

"Tu chinta maat kar.. aur ja usse baat karle... main kisi se kuch nahi kahungi. Aur agar tu nahi mana payi toh main aur Tanuj mana lenge ussey."

Tarika stood up and hugged her mother.

"Thank you mom."

"Thanks to you beta. Hame etna khushi dene ke liye "

"Aur meri khushi?"

"Mujhe pata hain tu Abhijeet ke sath bohot khush rahegi."

They stayed in the comforting hug for a while. Tanuj was passing by their room and saw them in hug. He smiled.

**AT 6 PM..Marine Drive**..

Abhijeet was sitting on the rocky railing of the drive looking at the sea. It was about to sun set. He looked at the card in his hand.

The heart shaped red card had her cursive handwriting. He read the card multiple times in a day. The card had arrived at Bureau for him the day she was kidnapped.

'_Will you marry the mother of your unborn child?' _

Said the card. There's two small box drawn below the question. One said _yes_. Another _No_. He had to mark one box.

The news could be a happy one. He could jump in happiness... he could sing.. he could dance. But all he did was, stared the card for minutes. Tarika was kidnapped before the card could reach him and that change every feelings in him. The guilt didn't allow him to feel a thing. Its only pain and agony he felt.

Now when he's reading the card he could feel the sarcasm behind the question.

_Mother_.

_Unborn child_.

Tarika wad perhaps right all along. He never wanted to marry the mother of his unborn child. It was all compromise. But in all these she didn't get one thing clear that compromise or not, baby or not, mother or not... his love for her was unconditional. That he would love her the same every single day, every single moment. Why was that mattered to her so much if he was marrying her out of compromise. Why was she so stubborn. It couldn't be for love. He knew she didn't doubt his love for her. But then what? He was tired of asking.

He placed the card beside him and at the same time he felt it being picked up by someone. He looked at his side to discover the sender of the card sitting beside him.

"Tarika... Tum kab ayi?"

"Bas abhi abhi." She moved close to him filling the gap.

"Acha.."

Tarika looked at the card.

"Tumne mark nahi kiya?"

"Mujhe samajh nahi aya tumhe yes answer chahiye ya No. Dono hi mei tumhari zid ki jeet nazar araha hain mujhe "

Tarika chuckled.

"Senior Inspector Abhijeet!" She shook her head.

"Kya baat karna tha?" Abhijeet asked, directly.

"Baat toh tumhe karna hain. Tum bhag rahe the khud se hi toh maine tumhe pakar liya. Bolo kya bolna hain." Tarika shifted a bit so that they could see each other.

"Tumhe kuch kehna hain toh tum pehle keh do."

"Iss card se jayada mujhe kuch nahi kehna."

"Tumne apna maan kab banaya?"

"Jisdin main ghar pe thi akeli. Salunke sir ai the milne "

"Unhone tumhara maan badla?" Abhijeet asked sarcastically, "aise kya keh diya unhone jara main bhi toh sunu!"

"Nahi.." Tarika smiled, "Unhone nahi.. 10 percent badla."

"10 percent?"

"Haan..."

"Aur baki ke 90%?"

"30 percent Ridhi ne badla."

"Ridhi?" Abhijeet was shocked.

"Ridhi... tum jante ho ussey."

"Haan.. main ek Ridhi ko janta toh hu.. par tum keisey janti ho yahi soch raha tha."

"Wo ghar ayi thi.. Tum nahi the. Tumhara chata lautane."

"Acha... usne kya kaha? "

"Bache ke bare mein."

"Oh.." Abhijeet nodded. He got it. So 30 percent is about Kid. He wondered if he had his percentages.

"Aur baki ka?"

"Umm... 50% contribution Tumhara." Tarika said looking at him.

Abhijeet was looking down. When he heard her he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Main?" He couldn't believe his ears.

Tarika nodded.

"Bas in kuch dino mein maine tumhara man badal dala, adha?"

This time Tarika shook her head. Abhijeet got confused.

"Ye 50 percent convinced main hameshe se hi thi... even before I leave you." Tarika cupped his face.

"Phir kyu chali gayi tum?" Abhijeet's voice was harsh. He slid down her hands from his face.

"Mujhe saja de do..." Tarika cried.

"Tumhari saza ye hain Tarika ki tum mujhe chorke chali jao... Jana chahti thi na.. chali jao.. Bache ko bhi le jao... Phir kabhi mujhse maat milna. Just Go away."

Tarika cried. She knew he would say all these but hearing them still broke her hearts. She deserved it. She did the same to him.

"Tum reh logey hamare bina?"

"Agar tum dono salamaat raho.. toh main kahi bhi rahu.. jee lunga main Tarika. Jusr stay safe."

"We are doing this again Abhijeet? After all this years? After those breakups? Aur ketna samjhau main tumhe?"

"This time its not only about You Tarika." he looked down at her stomach for a moment and then again looked into her eyes.

"How am I supposed to protect him without you. He needs his daddy." Tarika explained.

"He won't be needing me if he stays away from me."

"You can't say this Abhijeet. It's heart breaking."

"You want to put your kid's life in danger Tarika? Kal ko agar kuch ho gaya toh? Tab toh ham weisey bhi alag hi ho jainge."

"Kabhi nahi. Aur weisey bhi Sr inspector Abhijeet ke bache pe ankh uthake dekhne se pehle koi daas baar sochega."

"TARIKA..."

"Abhijeet... pata hain jab main kidnapped thi.. toh wo jo do namune mere dekh bhal kar rahein the na.. unhone mera bohot ache se khayal rakha... pata hain kyu? Wo log apas mein hi keh rahe the ki agar mujhe zara si bhi anch ayi toh tum unhe zinda nahi choroge." Tarika chuckled. "Dekho na.. abhi toh hamara thik se kisi ko kuch pata hi nahi... aur jab shadi hoga tab toh.."

"Shadi nahi hoga. tumhe samajh mein nahi arahi meri baat?" Abhijeet said strongly.

Tarika looked at him, angry.

"I will go to the court." Tarika said.. of course not serious.

"Waha jake kya haan?"

"Tumhe pata hain ki kya... main har koshish karungi... haan agar tumne ye keh diya ki ye bacha tumhara nahi hain tab sayad main kuch karne ke halat mein na rahu...Tum tum kahoge aisa? "

Anhijeet was beyond angry.

"Tumne aisa soch bhi keisey liya?"

"Kyu Abhijeet?? Tumne ek baar bhi ye kyu nahi pucha ki ye bach tumhara hi hai ki nahi?"

Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly. And then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Please stop." Abhijeet pleaded.

Tarika hugged him back.

"I dont want to ruin your career. I never wanted to flew away. I just didn't want you to marry me for the kid. Par agar main yaha rehti toh sab ko pata chal jata. Aisa situation create ho hi jata ki hame shadi karna parein."

"What changed Tarika?"

Tarika broke the hug.

"This baby Abhijeet. I never want to regret it. Neither do I want you to regret it. Its our unwelcome guest but I want to welcome it warmly. Abhijeet sirf is bache ke barein mein socho..."

"Aur tum?"

"Main?"

"Haan.. Tumhara wo 10 percent?"

"Oh.." Tarika thought he missed it. But nothing missed his mind, specially if its about her.

"How do you know that 10 percent is about me?" Tarika looked away.

"Aur kiska hoga ye. Why are you compromising yourself into this Tarika?"

"You also have that 10 percent in you Abhijeet. You will always have. We will always have."

"But you said you dont want any regrets. Tumhe samajh mein araha hain ki ye 10 percent asal mein regrets hain."

"I also want it to Go Abhijeet."

"And is it about me?"

"Nahi... its about me."

"You are lying. Tell me Tarika... why? What matters to you so much."

'_THAT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND I NEED TO HEAR YOUR BLOODY PROPOSAL_.' Tarika's mind screamed.

"It's nothing Abhijeet. What's your 10 percent.. tell me?"

"My 10 percent is actually my 100 percent. And it will go away when you will let go your 10 percent."

Tarika looked down.

"At least give me some hints."

"First tell me.. we are okay?"

"We are not."

"Okay means... your that guilt and all." Tarika asked sarcastically.

"We are. Together we will protect our kid." Abhijeet smiled.

"You promise?"

"First you promise that you will tell me what's bothering you."

"I will. But promise me... you will never give up on us?" Tarika extended her hand.

Abhijeet held her hand and kissed it.

"Promise."

Tarika smiled and decided to give Abhijeet a hint. She decided to open up, finally.

She gave him the card he was reading before her arrival. Which she had sent him before her kidnapping.

Abhijeet left her hand and took the card.

"Mark it." Tarika asked him. Abhijeet was confused for a while.

_'Will you marry the mother of your unborn child?'_

Now he got it. She wanted to be proposed as his girl. Well... may be. But he is not sure. He thought to take a chance.

Taking out a pen from his pocket he marked one box and gave her the card.

With trembling hand she opened it and found the No box marked.

Tarika smiled in sheer pleasure. It would be a first time that someone was happy after a rejection.

When she looked up from the card she found Abhijeet sitting in his one knee with ring.

"I want to marry the girl I love. I want to marry my Tarika ji."

Tarika stood up.

"Abhijeet tumhare pass ring... kaha se..."

"Ye toh kab ka hi liya hua hain. Par aj tumhe dunga ye kabhi nahi socha tha.. But I dont want to delay. Say it Tarika.. 'Will You marry me?'"

Tarika nodded. She never knew letting go of her 10 percent would be so easy.

"I will Abhijeet "

Abhijeet slipped the ring in her finger and stood up.

Tarika pecked his lips.

"K.. kya kar rahi ho."He looked around.

Tarika smiled and pecked his lips again.

"Tarika... behave yourself now."

She smiled and hugged him tight.

"I love you Abhijeet. I love you beyond Everything."

"I love you too Tarika."

"I am sorry for giving you so much pain."

"I am sorry for being so dumb."

"You are actually very dumb."

Abhijeet cuddled her more, accepting her statement. Tarika chuckled.

They stayed in hug till the sun set behind the sea. They were in comfort after a very long time.

**."THE END**"

..

AN: The ending was bound to be a happy oNe. We dont like sad Abhirika after all. But bohot ko rulaya, bohoto ko sataya hamne is story ke zariye. Kabhi kabhi intezaar ki ghariya bhi bohot lambi kar di thi... sorry for all the gustakhiya. The journey of the story was not very good for us writers. We fell apart a lot while writing this. We wrote the story in several years i guess... and end taq is ek ne hi finish kiya. But but, we are sure for one thing... we are not going to write any long story very soon. Not accepting anyone's request to continue 'Love me again'. That story is officially discontinued. No more waiting. OS would keep coming too. Let's imagine had always been the worst idea of mine. But I know for abhirikians its a blessing. And being a abhirikian I am also happy that we could provide you some fresh contents.


End file.
